Candle in the Dark
by R.J.North
Summary: Anna thought she was stressed before, but after getting betrayed by her Hydra teammates, Anna is thrust into unknown territory, and the state of the future rests upon every decision she makes because her actions. End Goal: Get home without changing anything like, you know, erasing herself from existence. Part 2 of the Little Miss SHIELD series.
1. Arrival

**If you haven't read the previous installation, Cost of the SHIELD, then you probably won't get a whole lot of this. Go back and read that, then come back! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel related. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Arrival

Waking up with a headache was always a _great_ of a new day. Even graggy and in pain, Anna's internal monologue was sarcastic. No matter how much her mind downgraded the severity of the situation at hand, however, Anna was ready to do whatever she needed. She had work to do. That was why she didn't remain on the floor with her headache.

Agent Anna Carr had traitors to take out.

After Anna shoved Jern Slange into the containment unit Agent Tucker Collend had created for the 0-8-4 that their team had retrieved, half of their team turned out to be Hydra sleeper agents stationed inside SHIELD. In order to prevent them from taking it before killing the true SHIELD agents, Anna tried to destroy it so they couldn't get their hands on it. That was the cause of Jupiter's crashing.

Jupiter, their large quinjet, was no longer in the air. Metal ground against concrete and metal, and eventually, Jupiter came to a stop. The entirety of the crew was disoriented from the crash.

Anna clutched her head and opened her eyes. Even the dim red emergency lights in Jupiter made her head hurt. As her eyes started to focus in the new light, Anna could just make out Ryan O'Hagan, their traitorous leader, and his second in command Ricky Dadney looking around quickly before leaving through the loading dock. Anna pushed herself up with a loud groan, blood dripping down her side from the graze. She stumbled out after them, but she was too late.

By the time she was out of Jupiter, the Hydra traitors were gone.

And what she saw around her truly surprised her.

Having spent so much time around Phil growing up, and his obsession with old classic things, Anna picked up a couple useless bits of information on things like cars. So when Anna stepped out into the empty alley, she and her eyes landed on a 1933 Chrysler Royal parked out of sight of the street to prevent anybody from trying to jack it. Anna took it in, but the information was shoved to the back of her mind because her priority was finding the Hydra traitors.

There was no sight of them whatsoever, and Anna knew she was in no condition to run around what looked like New York City with her injuries. Begrudged, Anna turned around and made her way back into the abandoned factory to help Marcus and Tucker.

Tucker was starting to get up, shock clearly written all over his face. Marcus, on the other hand, was trapped under all of the content that fell out of one of the cabinets, still unconscious.

"I-I…" Tuck muttered, glancing around. "What…?"

"Weird shit happened and O'Hagan and Dadney got away," she answered him. She knelt down and started to pull packs off of Marcus. "You okay, Tuck? Any injuries you need help with?"

"I uh…" Tuck slowly looked himself over, and by the time he was done, Anna had unburied Marcus and was checking to make sure he didn't have any neck or back injuries. "I'm good, I think."

"Good, 'cause I'm going to need you help with waking Marcus up," Anna said. She waved Tuck over and together they pulled him up into a sitting position. Marcus grabbed some smelling salts from a bag that had fallen on Marcus, and held it in front of his nose.

Marcus was awake, his eyes shooting open before they knew it. "Holy hell," he groaned. "What happened? What were you talking about before? Oh God you're bleeding!"

Anna looked down at her side and brushed it off. "I'm fine, it's just a graze," she said.

"Sit down. I'll clean it and patch you up," Marcus instructed. Anna sat down on one of the seats and unzipped her suit, leaving her in just her sports bra, with the suit still around her waist and on her bottom.

After getting the first aid kit, Marcus kneeled next to her and started to clean the wound. "We need answers," he said.

"You deserve that," Anna said. "Agent Hill knew something was going on, so that's why Agent James was placed on the team."

"William was spying on us?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, because there's been some questionable activities surrounding your team. You can't deny that."

"And he got to close to Hydra and so they took him out," Marcus figured.

"Yeah, he told Hill he was close to something and before he could tell her he disappeared."

"So you replaced him."

"I replaced him," Anna said. "That's why I was kind of hesitant to really be friendly with you guys. I was scoping you out individually first, then moving in to get to know."

"Did you think we were bad? I mean, me?" Marcus asked.

"To be honest? I don't know. I knew O'Hagan was very off, but that was about it. I mean, Dadney was always by his side, so he could've been. You hung out with him. See where I'm going?"

"Aw, come on, you know me. I'm too lovable to be bad," he tried to joke.

Anna rolled her eyes and chuckled. Anna glanced up from Marcus' work and her eyes landed on tucker. He was just standing there, staring at Neil MacFarlane body sprawled out on the floor with a pool of blood around his head. "Tuck, you okay?"

"I just….how could they do this?" Tuck asked. "Betray us…"

"It's what they were trained to do," Anna answered. Marcus finished patching her side up, and Anna pulled her suit back up. "You can't take it personally. I mean, they're Hydra. They're the definition of the 'bad guys.' Don't feel bad about being tricked by them."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Tuck asked, finally moving away from Neil's body.

"Well, we need to come up with a plan. I think we're in New York, but we can't be sure until we explore. We need to check supplies, see if anything is missing. We'll get what we need. Uh, let's see...I'll get us some clothes. We have to track down O'Hagan and Dadney."

"That's a whole lot of shit," Marcus muttered.

"Okay, just take a minute and breathe. Why don't you two start looking to see what we need and whatnot, and I'll go get us some clothes. How's that sound?" Anna suggested. It allowed them to do something and help deal with the shock of the situation of being betrayed.

"Yeah, yeah, good idea," Tucker said, nodding along distractedly.

Anna got up and left once again, her eyes landing on the car. She payed a bit more attention to it this time, but really, she just thought it was an odd place to keep such a classic car. Anna moved on though. She needed to find clothes for the three of them to blend in. That wouldn't happen with the clothing they had currently in their possession: consisting of all SHIELD issued tactical infiltration gear and stealth gears.

Finally, Anna came across several rows of clothes lines hanging across a nearby alley, crossing over from building to building. It required some stealth climbing on fire escapes, but Anna managed to get a couple dresses, and a couple sets of clothes for each of the guys. Once on the ground, she looked through them, and it truly left her puzzled.

They were old. Like, really Tony were there he'd call them prehistoric. Or, at least, Steve old.

 _Steve styled old clothes. The 1933 Chrysler Royal. Oh fuck_ , Anna thought. _No, this isn't possible. It's just...it defies all logic and physics and all that science shit I don't understand._ But all the signs lead to this conclusion. Anna just didn't know how it was possible.

Anna slid down against the brick wall, this shocking her more than the traitors being members of Hydra. Time travel was just...too much? But what else was she supposed to think. This wasn't some reconstruction built around Captain America to break the news to him gently (which Anna totally knew was bogus and wouldn't work).

The only possible cause for this was the mechanical reaction from when Anna broke the containment unit that held the 0-8-4, and the 0-8-4 itself. They had no idea what the thing could do, so the unknown properties from that, plus the inclusion of the technological factors added into play, who knew? Maybe this was actually completely and utterly plausible.

 _Yeah, right,_ Anna internally groaned. Y _ou've probably just died and this is what the afterlife looks like. Or you've finally just lost your mind. Great going, Anna. You've gone nuts._

Either way, Anna had to tell the guys.

 _Oh, this'll go well._

* * *

 **So it's begun! Anna is now back in 1943 (thought that's not completely specified here. I'll just go ahead and give you that now). Next chapter the team ventures out into the world to try and come up with a plan. We'll just have to see what happens. I hope everybody likes the change of scenery. Let me know what you think!**

 **Review** **replies for the Sneak Peak chapter of the last installment will be in the next chapter, as well as the** **reviews for this chapter.**


	2. Course of Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. Just Anna and her team.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Course of Action

After commandeering clothes to wear off of clothes lines in alleyways, Anna had to tell the boys of her theory on what happened. Neither of them believed her until she forced them to change into the period clothing, and forced them out with her to o pickpocket money so they could go get something to eat. After seeing the city, and eventually a calendar, they believed her.

Her little ragtag team was stuck in 1943, January 23 to be exact.

They were too tired and anxious to try and use their rations on the hidden quinjet, which they would be sleeping on out on an unused warehouse in Brooklyn (which was very unusual because of the time period. Pretty much everything was in use because of the war production).

Tucker had his hands in the brown coat. The blue buttoned dress shirt tucked into the deep brown dress pants. He had complained about having to dress all fancy like, like his grandfather, but Anna just rolled her eyes and ignored him. After all, he wasn't the one wearing the dress and heels. Plus, Anna really liked the style. It was so classy and nice looking. It made her wish for men to be better dressed in their time.

Marcus was wearing his gray coat still over top the gray dress shirt tucked into the black pants. To add to the whole ensemble though, Marcus was wearing a pair of black suspenders and a gray cabby hat on top of his shaven head. Unlike Tuck, he was embracing the style, because, after all, he knew he looked damn good!

The three sat in the L&L Automat eating their rather bland food, a map spread out on the table where their food wasn't sitting. The place was totally retro and Anna loved it. It would've been a great place to go to with Phil, if he were there, of course, and the two of them could just geek out and shoot out historical facts to one another, even if they hadn't taken place yet.

However, this wasn't a time to geek out, and Phil wasn't there. It was just Anna, Marcus and Tuck (two people she would definitely not give the satisfaction of geeking out in front of for the repercussions of immense teasing), and they needed to figure out how to get home, with or without those traitorous Hydra members of their team. And that was exactly what the three were discussing.

"You do _have_ everything we need to repair the machine, right?" Anna asked,leaning forward so that her elbows were resting against the top of their table, her hand grazing her arms.

"Not exactly," Tuck answered cautiously.

"What do you mean-" Anna asked rather loudly. She glanced around at the people who turned and stared. She cleared her throat, lowering her voice as she went on, "not exactly?"

"Does that mean we can't get home?" Marcus gasped.

"I-I don't know. I mean...Well, I have most of the part," he said. "And the things I don't I can improvise with the crappy tech they have from this stone age, but when Ryan and Dadney split, they took the 0-8-4 with them."

"So we have to try and track them down for one fucking thing?" Marcus grumbled. "You've gotta be shitting me."

"Okay, just take it easy, Marcus," Anna said.

"I wish I was joking," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "It would be hard enough finding it in our time, so here where the tech isn't as advance? I don't know what I'll do if we don't get it back."

"Well, I guess if we can't find them on our own we have to ask for help, but that's a last resort," Anna said. "If we get that desperate….I guess it's possible to look into getting help from the SSR?"

"You really think they'd believe our story? When they're dealing with everything else during World War II?" Tuck said.

"They'd lock us up for sure!" Marcus agreed.

"Hey, it's the only chance we've got," she said.

"No! I can try and fix it! I'd rather not be thrown into a mental hospital here, thanks! You know how horrible they were in this time. You're the history buff!"

"Okay, you can try, but while you do that, I'm going to try and track down Ryan and Dadney. At least if I run into them again I don't have to deal with three against one. Two against one is a lot easier."

"Thanks for taking out MacFarlane," Tuck said. "He would've killed me for sure."

"Hey, we're partners," Anna said, gently nudging him with her foot under the table. "I'd be lost here without you."

Marcus cleared his throat. "Hello, hi. I'm Marcus. I'm kinda here too!"

Tuck just rolled his eyes and went on. "So, you have any idea where to look for them?"

"Well, they've got about a days start on us," Anna muttered, speaking her thinking process. "And they're Hydra, so I'm assuming they're going to go to them for help. Or at least enlist. Power in numbers and whatnot. And there's a possibility they're going to want to change the outcome of things, so they're also that. That's what they're most likely going to do.

"I mean, they've been hiding in SHIELD forever, and so maybe they'll try and do the same thing with the SSR? But since we're here, Ryan's going to think about us going to them too, so he either has to go to them first and convince them we're the traitors, when we have more evidence to back us up, or he's going to join Hydra for the purpose of not having to exactly hide his allegiance."

"Okay, you're losing me," Marcus muttered. "I'm just the guy with the gun. You tell me where to shoot and I'll do it, but the plan behind it…"

"You are such a geek," Tuck pointed out.

"Says the SciTech graduate," Anna scoffed.

"Well, it's late," Marcus said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Why don't we head back and get some rest. We'll need our rest and strength if we're gonna take on Hydra."

"I agree," Tuck said, standing up from the booth.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here and try and get a plan in place," Anna told them.

"Sure thing, just don't get lost on your way back. You're terrible with directions," Marcus told her, heading to the door with Tuck trailing right behind him.

Anna sat there alone, her high heeled clad feet bouncing her leg impatiently as she sat there, her notes written on a napkin. She ran her hand through her hair, though it didn't stop it from going back into the spot it had been only moments before. Not that she really realized it. She was stressing too much over the task at hand.

There was so much at risk in trying to confront the SSR. They'd think they were crazy. They could change the future. They could be imprisoned. And what if they did believe them and help? Would they actually be able to find their traitors? What if they manage to change the future, or give away future changing information? Was it even possible to get home?

Anna was so worried. She had to think of every possible outcome. Everything that could possibly and impossibly go right and wrong. It was her job being the field specialist, after all. It wasn't Tuck's. It wasn't Marcus. It was her's. And it was also her job to make sure her team thought the mission was possible, even when she wasn't exactly sure that it was. So she had to hide just how freaked out she was. She couldn't pull out her hair, because the bald spots would be evidence that something was wrong.

Anna couldn't have that. Plus, she liked her hair too much to pull it out.

Sitting there alone in that booth wasn't going to change anything. Brooding over her problems wasn't going to solve them. If she wanted to do that, she needed to get back to work. And if there was one thing Anna was good at, it was throwing everything she had into her work.

Gathering her bag and jacket, Anna slipped out of the booth and sighed, tossing the money onto the table for the bill the two men left her with. Anna fiddled with her coat on her way to the door. Before she got halfway to the door though, Anna's heels stopped clicking on the tiled floor, her eyes focusing in on the very grim looking young man at the counter, a completely uneaten meal sitting in front of him.

Anna knew this was wartime, and there were a hell of a lot of depressed people, but it wasn't until right then that she saw someone that, not necessarily pathetic looking, but completely and utterly dejected. It could only be because of something involving the war. Most other things didn't compare right now. And Anna had been in a boat similar to something like that before.

She'd had to go to places she didn't want to go to. She'd had people she cared about die in action and on missions. She'd been away from the people she cared about most. She'd been the one to hurt them too. So she knew, or she assumed she did, that she could probably relate to the guy.

A young man sat at the bar of the cafe, hand resting on the side of his forehead as he stared dejectedly at the papers. His eyes seemed hollow, devoid of thoughts. It was like he had already spent them all and couldn't make any more.

Against her better judgement, Anna walked up to him, leaning up against the counter next to him, the stool screwed to the floor preventing her from getting the space she wanted away from him, but this would most likely comfort him more. The close proximity made her action seem more concerned and comforting.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Anna asked, peering up at the mystery man.

"I'm not sure you want them." he muttered, not even bothering to look up.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Anna muttered back, taking the seat finally, allowing her coat to lay on top of the counter. "I've had some pretty pathetic thoughts myself. Some that are logical, other's not so much. It helps to talk about them though. Helps get your head on straight. Even when you don't think it will.."

He hesitated for a good several moments before he sighed. "The war is getting worse," he mumbled as he sat up a bit, tapping the papers in front of him with two fingers. "You are now looking at a soldier in the US army..."

"I take it this isn't something you really wanted?" Anna concluded, nodding her head. "You're a draftee, not an enlistee."

"Exactly, and I'm sorry if you are a patriot, Ma'am, but I sure as hell didn't want this. Uh, excuse my French," he muttered, pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "It's...not my war." he sighed.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to go," Anna said, placing a comforting hand on his arm, giving his already sculpted bicep a squeeze. "War is….war is hell," she said using the word he has just apologized for. "You see things, do thing you most likely will _never_ forget. And there's no guarantee you'll survive to see another day. But there's nothing more humbling than serving something bigger than yourself," Anna said. "Everybody is worth saving. Somebody has to be the one to do it. It's just up to you if you're going to take the bad situation you've been given and are going to make something from it."

"My best friend is going to hate me..."the man said, seeming more torn up about that fact than any other. He hit his forehead with his hand and gritted his teeth. "If he ever found out, it would kill him..."

"Oh, so that's what this is really about," Anna realized. "You'd hate to disappoint him."

"He's been trying to get into the army, he's tried... _tried_...I don't know how many times. He wants to go so bad. His dad served and so did his mom. He lost them both so he wants to honor them but he's just too sick..." The man said, sounding torn into pieces.

"Who says you have to tell him?" Anna suggested. "You don't have to lie. You don't have to tell him you enlisted. Just let him know you're going. Like I said, it's what you do with what you're given that matters. _That's_ what would make him proud, at least, it would be for me."

"I feel like I'm betraying him." The man sighed rubbing his eyes.

"You're not betraying anybody by being scared," Anna said. "You're human. I know people hate to admit that, but it's true. And it's completely normal and natural to feel all of this."

"I just, I don't want to die. He needs me..." The broken man said. "He doesn't have anyone left."

"I can't guarantee you anything," Anna said. "Nothing can be when it comes to war, but there's nothing you can really do about this. The most you can do is, if something does happen, make sure you draft it into your will that he gets your benefits? Or, of course, if your family needs it….It's just a suggestion. I don't know you, or your situation…." She raised her hands up in defense.

"I don't have anyone left either." The man sighed. "But...I will make the best of this...I don't have a choice." The man said straightening his back.

"A real hero is the man who fights even though he is scared," Anna said.

"Okay, don't go that far. I'm no hero." The man looked over at her. The smirked slightly, finally noticing what she looked like, that she was a beautiful young woman with a good heart, in need of making him feel better. "Names Bucky."

Anna smiled, her gray-blue eyes meeting his unbelievably beautiful blues right back. She knew she shouldn't tell him. She should just smile and shrug him off with some witty comment. She would leave just for him to feel better and to do what he had to. But his eyes and his small, crooked smirk was too much for her to just pull away from. There wasn't that much harm in just introducing herself, right?

"Anna," she offered. "It's nice to meet you, Bucky."

"You too, Ms. Anna," he said. He glanced around them, then down at his food before his eyes went back down to her eyes. "Can I buy your dinner, you know, for your helpful advice?"

Anna laughed. "That's sweet, but no, thank you. I just got done and was on my way out."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe next time?" He smirked at her.

"In your dreams, soldier," Anna smirked, adding in a playful wink as she got up. She picked her jacket up, unfolding it so she could slip it on.

Bucky stood up and took her coat, holding it out for her to put on. "I look forward to seeing you tonight them."

Ana couldn't help but laugh as she turned around to put her arms into the sleeves. . "Oh, somebody's a smooth talker! I bet you're a hit with all the ladies, aren't you?"

"No, I just know what to say to make people happy," Bucky snickered. His statement, of course, meant that he was a smooth talker and was, in fact, a hit with the ladies.

"So you're….what do they call it…. _doll dizzy_?" Anna said, turning back around to look at him as she put her back over her shoulder, a smirk still firmly in place. Her eyes meeting his once more.

"Hey hey hey!" Bucky said and put a hand to his chest.

"Your reaction only proves my theory, darling," Anna laughed. "Take care of yourself, Bucky."

"You too, Anna."

Again, against her best judgement, Anna stepped forward and pressed a gently, sweet kiss to the man's cheek. A soldier deserved one good luck kiss off. She was sure he'd have one from someone else by the time he was shipped out, but if not, Anna wanted to make sure he knew people were thinking of him, and appreciated what he was doing. "And good luck," she added, her eyes showing concern despite not knowing the man.  
"With that. I think I have the best of luck."

Anna just rolled her eyes, her smirk returning. "You're an idiot," she laughed. "Eat your food so it doesn't go to waste!" she called, turning around to make her way to the door.

"I'm smitten! I don't think I can eat until you return to me!" He said but did sit back down.

" _Flirt_!" she called back, laughing all the way.

* * *

 **So, Anna is stressing, but keeping all of her emotions bottled down for the sake of Tuck and Marcus. Poor thing, she's so emotionally unhealthy. Anyway, I hope you guys are liking the new story. I'm so excited about this story!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previews chapter(s):

 _ **FelixFelicis02** _ \- It was your birthday? Happy belated birthday! (And I guess this is late now, but May the 4th be with you? lol) I'm glad you liked the chapter though. And yeah, there's so many concerns and things going on for Anna in this section of the story it's unbelievable.

 _ **CJ/OddBall:**_ Yup, time travel it is. Explains a lot about Steve's comments and behavior. And that is really ironic. That song really describes the relationship that I'm gonna be going for, which is really sad...but read drama for the story. lol. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!

 _ **fanfic smiles**_ \- Exactly! Steve kept it to himself, by the way. So if Fury knows (Which I haven't decided yet honestly) It wouldn't have been because of Steve.

 ** _Jedi Jelsa777 -_** It definitely is. I'm so excited for you guys to see what I have to come! You're all going to hate me so much lol.


	3. FUBAR

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. Just Anna and her team.**

* * *

Chapter 3

FUBAR

It had been months, four to be exact, since they had been stranded in this time period. So far there had been no leads whatsoever on where O'Hagan and Dadney had run off too, but there were always theories as to where, or rather who, they joined up with. This whole time though left their three man group with very little supplies. They were running drastically low, and even though Tucker had set up solar panels on the roof of the abandoned warehouse to keep things running perfectly smoothly inside Jupiter that didn't mean they were running out of food.

They took daily stock of what they had, and they had rationed for as long as they could, but Jupiter wasn't built for long term stay. A few days at most, but not months on end. This required food runs, and food runs required funds.

Funds they did not have.

Thankfully Anna knew how to perfectly pick a pocket. This was very unfortunate for the New Yorkers around her. She couldn't let herself care though. Their mission was too important. And she made sure to only take from those she knew had money to spare. So while Tucker stayed back on Jupiter to repair his containment unit, which he had been working on this whole time, Marcus and Anna ventured out to get the supplies they needed.

"No, Philips is a Colonel, not technically in the SSR," Anna reiterated for what seemed like the twelfth time to Marcus. "He's a military man."

"So the SSR wasn't just military?" he asked.

"No, it's government," Anna went on. "Of course, it's involved with war, but…" Anna groaned. It was hard to put it into words. She wasn't a teacher. He should've learned all of this at SpecOps! "You know how SHIELD is involved in everything?" Anna said.

"Yeah," Marcus answered.

"Think that, but under the name SSR," Anna said. "It's really the same thing, but under a different name."  
"Oh, well, when you put it like that," Marcus muttered.

Anna pushed open the door to the grocery store, Marcus following right behind her. Her head was turned to him, addressing him. It was rude not to look at the person you were talking to, after all. "You learned this at the Academy, right? FitzSimmons told me it's a required history cla _-omph_!"

Anna didn't get to finish her sentence as she exited the store. Before she knew what the hell happened, Anna was on the dirty cobblestone sidewalk, her heel scraping against the pantyhose on her leg, creating a run. Her hands went down to brace herself, scraping them on the rough surface.

Instinctively, Anna turned her head towards the danger that caught her off guard, but once she saw it was just some small blond kid that had run into her, or her into him, she wasn't sure yet, when she exited the store, she relaxed. The kid wasn't a threat. In fact, he looked more like a danger to himself than he was to her.

The scrawny kid looked up, showing that he was older than Anna originally thought. She had originally guessed he was a teenager, but upon further inspection she found that he was a bit older than she. His blues looked over to her in shock and, of course, apologetically.

It was Steve Rogers.

Small, tiny, strong hearted Steve Rogers _before_ he went through Project Rebirth.

Mouth hanging open, Anna could only stare. _Holy fuck,_ she thought, her eyes bulging out of her head. _This can't be happening. No, no, no, no. I can't run into him!_

Marcus scoffed and rolled his eyes at the girl. "Always the clumsy one," he laughed at her, moving around her.

Steve scrambled to get up and offered her his hands to get up. "I'm so sorry, Ma'am!" he frantically apologize. "Are you okay?"

Anna could only sit there and stare, it seemed. She'd obviously met Steve before. She considered him a friend, but never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she'd meet him Pre-Serum. Obviously time travel wasn't really on her to-do list, and even after getting there, running into him on the street wasn't really something she even contemplated happening! After getting to the SSR, she planned on trying to stay away from Project Rebirth, of course, so she couldn't mess things up. But _now_? _Here_?

Anna was _fucked_.

"Well I _must_ be dreaming cause I think I see Ms. Anna," a man said from behind Steve, reaching down and helping him up. Bucky stood right behind Steve and was smirking at her from under his uniform hat. He looked rather...delicious in uniform.

Devilishly handsome was the perfect way to describe him. Anna always loved a man in uniform, more so than she did men in nice suits, but Bucky took it to a whole other level with the way he tilted his chin up, his eyes looking down, and his boyish, playful smirk that she found gracing his lips.

Steve was with Bucky. Bucky and Steve…. _.Oh fuck, he's THAT BUCKY?_ It took everything in her to not hyperventilate. _Oh, shit._ She'd already met Steve Rogers' best friend. How the hell was she supposed to know that guy at the diner was James Buchanan Barnes? _That_ Bucky? _Shit, have I messed up the timeline already?_

"You two know each other?" Marcus asked, and eyebrow raised at the two strangers and the young woman on the ground. "Would you get up? You look kinda dumb on the ground like that," Marcus laughed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Uh…" Anna tried to get out, but all she could do was stare. _How the hell do I get out of this without causing any problems in the time stream? Think, Anna, think..._

"Anna?" Bucky asked and knelt down her her, holding out his hands. "Are you okay? You look pale." He said pinching his eyebrows. "Steve, do you think you can find a nurse?"

"Uh," Anna muttered, finally snapping out of it. "I-I'm fine!" she stated, shaking her head as if to snap herself out of it. "S-Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going! And Marcus is right, I really am clumsy…" She stood up on her own, and was about to dust herself off and smooth the dress out, but she stopped herself when she noticed the scrapes. She didn't want to get any blood on the clothes she "borrowed" so she just dropped them to her sides.

Bucky grabbed her wrists and lifted them up, twisting them so they were palm up. "Ouch!" He chuckled. "You sure you're fine, there? The concrete left quiet the first impression on you."

"Oh yeah," Anna muttered, pulling her wrists free only to wrap her arms around herself, closing herself off. "I've had worse," she muttered, almost as if it were an inside joke with herself. Tuck obviously knew at least some of her past injuries from the way he scoffed.

"You okay, Anna?" Bucky asked though this time it wasn't about her hands or her fall. "You seem...less ...you since last time we ran into each other. Oh! This is Steve!" He said turning to the smaller man. "My best friend I told you about!"

"Mm, h-hi! I'm Anna. It's so nice to meet you," Anna squeaked out. She resisted the urge to salute to him, and went to offer her hand, but again, looking at it, she made a face and withdrew it once more. "I'd shake your hand but…" _God, no wonder Steve said I'm the one that told him my name,_ Anna thought. _I really did, just, in the 40's._

"I uh...Ummm I uh...sorry it as my fault and I..." Steve said his eyes wide and face red.

"Oh, no! It was my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going! I gotta pay more attention," Anna said. _God, first the guy's a big teddy bear and now he's such a cute little flustered shrimp!_ "It's nice to meet you," Anna added, trying to make him feel better. "From what I take from what Bucky's said, you're really important to him."

"I-I try to be. Bucky is really important to me too." Steve said smiling. "And it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well Ms. Anna, if I might say. You are very pretty like Bucky has told me about you."

Anna froze once more. "Wait, you told him about me?" she gaped. _You told him I was pretty?_ She couldn't have made that big of an impact on him! She had only spoken to him for, what, twenty minutes tops? It wasn't like they went on a date, or had seen each other multiple times and gotten to know one another. _Oh God, what am I doing? I'm mucking everything up!_

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I talk about a pretty girl who gives good advice?" Bucky said, though his look told her he didn't tell Steve much other than that.

Marcus scoffed again. Anna didn't even turn to him as she elbowed him hard in the ribs. "I didn't think I made that big of an impact…."

"Was this that night we left you with the bill?" Marcus asked, laughing. "You totally fell for that one, you know."

"Nobody's talking to you, Mar," Anna muttered between her teeth.  
"Oi," Bucky said looking to him. "That is no way to treat a lady like Anna." He said crossing his arms and looking at Marcus.

"Lady?" Marcus asked. "Trust me, Buddy, Anna's the furthest thing from a la-"

"That's not very nice..." Steve muttered softly.  
"She's my lady!" Bucky said defensively.

" _You're_ lady?" Marcus asked. "Oh, you get a new boyfriend, Anna? You never mention-"

Anna rolled her eyes and elbowed him once more. "Guys, this is Marcus," Anna introduce. "We're friends and coworkers. You'll have to excuse his mouth though. He doesn't know when to keep it shut."

"You're one to talk," he scoffed.

"Hmm, we might be friends if he's a bit nicer to you." Bucky said, showing this was all in good fun as he shook Marcus's hand. Steve also returned the greeting gesture.

"He really isn't all that bad," Anna told them. "He just likes to tease and get under my skin."

"As long as you're sure," Bucky said, looking pointedly in her eyes to make sure she was telling the truth. "So what are you all doing wandering around the town?"

"Oh, just getting, you know, essentials for living," Marcus said, holding up the paper bag of food.  
"Oh that is always the best way to spend your time." Bucky chuckled sarcastically.

"Anna's the best cook!" Marcus said. "Tucker and I just burn everything…"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, my brother couldn't cook either, and neither could my parents so someone in my house had to learn," she laughed.

"Same here!" Steve chirped in. "Never trust Bucky in the kitchen though!"  
"Hey!" Bucky chuckled. "I'm trying to be suave here, Steve! Help a pal out, why don'tcha!"

Anna just smirked and rolled her eyes. "Well, nobody can be good at everything," Anna said, smiling up at Bucky teasingly. "You look handsome in your uniform, by the way. I'm sure you're taking advantage of that attention from all the _dames_."

Bucky puffed up at the compliment, straightening his lapels and patting his chest. "I wouldn't say _taking advantage,_ more like helping pretty girls achieve their wildest dreams for brief moments at a time."

"Ah, so you're definitely on _active duty_ then," Marcus said, wiggling his eyebrows at Bucky.

Of course, "Active Duty" didn't just mean someone currently in the service out in the action. It meant some boy that was sexually active. They all knew that. Marcus just liked to make things difficult and uncomfortable for everybody. It was part of his charm.

Bucky cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets. "That's uh...I don't think we should discuss this…"  
"I don't think this is appropriate with a woman present," Steve muttered with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah please don't answer that, I don't wanna know." Anna scrunching up her face. She knew it was more common in the 40's than say, in the 20's, but it still didn't comfort her in terms of worrying about his health. She knew he made it through part of the war and perished during a mission, though she hadn't been authorized for those particular files so she didn't know how or when it happened, but that didn't mean she didn't want him to suffer from an STD.

"Are you sure you don't?" Bucky said, smirking at her.

" _Bucky_!" Steve scolded.

"My, my, so forward, Mr. Barnes," Anna said. "Maybe you should offer to buy me dinner first, or take me out around the town!"

"Jesus, Anna, save it for someone that actually _wants_ to see you flirt," Marcus cringed.

Bucky laughed and took her hand and kissed it. "Well, I did offer to buy you dinner the other night."

His lips were far softer than she thought they would be for the comments just made about how "active" he was. She figured they'd be a bit more….chapped? She's be denying it when she said she didn't enjoy the smooth lips pressing against her hand, but she also knew she wouldn't admit it. Nor could she enjoy how his beautiful blue eyes bore into her so intensely that she felt like it was only the two of them standing there on the street. She couldn't.

And speaking of couldn't…

Anna cleared her throat and pulled her hand back. And even though she cleared it, her voice was still a little higher than normal, She practically squeaked when she spoke. "Uh, we've gotta go! Tuck's gotta be wondering where we are…" she muttered, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hey wait! Anna, I was playing around, you don't have to run." Bucky said in protest.

"She's not, actually," Marcus said. "We do have our friend waiting for us. He's the most impatient person."

"Like you should talk," Anna pointed out. "It was nice meeting you, Steve. And it was good to see you again, Bucky."

"Good seeing you..." Bucky said sounding a bit disappointed. Steve smiled that same smile the large teddy bear version of him had and waved at them, giving a shy and polite farewell.

Anna turned with Marcus, starting down the street. But the sound of Bucky's voice left her feeling….something. The only way she could describe it as was a bit hollow. Maybe guilty for making him feel the way his voice sounded. So when she looked back over her shoulder to see Steve with his back to her, looking at Bucky, who was looking over the blond's head, she couldn't help but give him a small smile. It was all she could do in an attempt to make him feel better. Bucky's face broke out into a smile at that as he gave her a two fingered salute.

Her attention was only pulled away from the blue eyes man when Marcus wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Anna and Bucky, sittin' in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G! First comes- _mph_!"

"Shhh, do you know who they are? We can't EVER run into them again!"

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked.

"That's Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes!" she answered.

"You're still not giving me anything to work with, An," Marcus told her.

"Captain America and his best friend, Bucky, you doof!" Anna told her.

"Captain Ameri- no _fucking_ way!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, so we have to stay away from them, Marcus. Who knows what we've already changed in the timeline!" she said.

"Okay, I see your point," he said. "It's a shame, you two would make a cute couple."

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

 **Now that we're a little further in the series, I'm opening a poll on my profile to see which character, Tuck or Marcus, you guys like better. I'm just curious. There will be more time to bond and for you to get to know them, of course, but I'm sure you're already leaning towards liking one more than the other. Also got to meet Steve in the chapter, even if it was very brief. Let me know what you guys think as always!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Thunderstrike16** _ \- That's definitely an idea, but I already have everything planned out. There's something kind of like a letter, but not exactly. You'll see. Hope the Steve reaction was up to par.

 ** _FelixFelicis02_** \- Yeah, I've written a lot with them already as prep, and you never know...maybe she won't make it back to normal time...

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- I only think that a little. lol I have plans...bit plans mwahahah.

 _ **Arx Asperity -**_ Of course. I'm glad I didn't disappoint.

 ** _CJ/OddBall_** \- You definitely didn't have to wait long to see Bucky and Steve again, and for Anna to realize who exactly everybody is.

 _ **Guest** _ \- I'm so glad you liked it. I hope this one was just as "perfect and adorable" as you found the last!


	4. Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. Just Anna and her team.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Plan

The weeks spent in basic training were hell, to say the least. It may have been June, but it was still ungodly hot for all of that physical training required for all of the army men to go through to prepare them for combat. Bucky instantly took to the training through. He put everything he had into it, just as Anna had said, he was going to make the most out of the bad hand life had dealt him. He was going to do his best and be the best he could because if he did, the chances that he'd be able to make it through the war increased.

So, his hard work brought him to the attention of his superiors, and in turn, Bucky was promoted up the line until he rested with the title of Sergeant. And even though getting drafted wasn't something he had wanted, Bucky was proud of the position he earned. After all, Steve would be proud of the position. And if he ever saw her again, Anna would be too.

Anna.

The small brunette had been filling his mind a whole lot lately, and Bucky honestly didn't know why. He had only run into her twice, but for some reason, he just couldn't get her off of his mind.

Anna was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. Her hair was wavy, and she never did anything to it unless she quickly threw it up just to get it out of the way. She didn't spend a long time in styling it like a lot of the girls he ended up taking out on the town, and she didn't wear any makeup that he could tell. And to him, that made her all the more beautiful. She was naturally pretty, and she didn't need to dress herself up to be that. She didn't care. And that intrigued him. She was so, so different, and that made him want to know more about her.

She was young, there was no doubt about that either, but he didn't know if she was as young as she looked (17 or 18 in appearance, which was close since Anna was 19, going on 20 in July), or if she just looked younger than she was. But there was no way she was older than 21. She was younger then most of the girls he went for. Those girls were usually around his age, or a couple years younger, but never as young as Anna appeared. So, that kind of put him off. If he did end up going for the young girl, he didn't want to be the one to corrupt her, or hurt her if it ever came to that. Then again, her friend, Marcus, had said that she was fair from a lady. So what did that mean exactly?

Where was she from? How old was she? Why was she so sweet to him the first day they met? What did she do professionally? Was she seeing anybody? Was she seeing Marcus (Highly unlikely to him from the way they interacted towards one another)? Was she seeing this Tuck person? She wasn't married evident by the lack of the ring on her finger. Was that something she wanted? Was that something he wanted? Would she wait for him if he did want to go out with her? Did he want to go out with her?

Bucky sighed and removed the hat from his head to run his fingers through his hair frustratedly before placing it right back into position. Honestly, Buck didn't know what he wanted. Anna was interesting, she was beautiful and he was attracted to her, and he wanted to know more about her. That was all he completely knew for certain. But even if he got to know her better, which probably wouldn't happen within the next twenty-four hours before being shipped overseas to fight the good fight, and even if he did discover that courting her was something he wanted, would it really be a smart idea to do it now? After all, he _was_ going overseas to see action. He could die anytime. Could he really do that to her?

The sweet, happy smile she wore on her naturally pink lips was something he'd never wish to see her without. That smile that always made him smile in return, and with such a sense of comfort too. How would he be able to deal with himself if he knew he was the cause of the end of that? Well, he obviously wouldn't, because he'd be dead, but that wasn't the point!

And that was if he actually figured out he wanted to. Which wouldn't happen, because he would leave tomorrow, and the chances of running into her again before that were slim to none with how many people lived in the city. And even then, it would take more than a day for him to figure out if he wanted to be with her or not.

Or, at least, that's what he figured. But if there was one thing Bucky often was, it was wrong.

It wasn't until he was walking to get some lunch that afternoon that he figured out he was wrong though. He was walking casually with his hands in the pockets of his uniform pants, his uniform drawing the attention of not only women looking at him fondly, but the men and children as the nodded respectfully to him in acknowledgement of the danger and risk he was about to be thrust into.

It was as he walked into the L&L Automat that his blue eyes fell to the small figure, slightly hunched over one of the tables in the back of the restaurant that he figured out he was wrong when it came to the chances of seeing the little brunette again. Bucky smirked, taking his hat off respectfully as he made his way over to the woman that had her back turned to him.

He had a chance to look her over before she noticed he was there. Her complexion was paler than it had been the last he had seen her, and as she stared down at the menu to figure out what to order (though her eyes were unmoving and glazed over, so Buck highly doubted she was actually looking at the menu), with heavy dark bags under eyes. She was tired and worried, that was very clear by just looking at her.

Bucky had been worried about causing her pain because of him, but it seemed that something else was currently the cause of her worries, something he immediately wanted to eradicate. And the first step in doing that was to simply say hello.

"Hey, stranger," Bucky greeted, smirking down at the girl.

Anna instantly looked up, and was surprised to see him there. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed he was there at all. She had taken off from Tuck and Marcus that afternoon to get away to think on her own. There were so many things going through her head that she needed a quiet place to think and plan their next course of action. There had been no luck on her end with trying to track down O'Hagan and Dadney, and even though Tuck was repairing everything, they still needed that 0-8-4 in order to even attempt to get back home.

The only option Anna was left with was going to Colonel Philip. But how could she go to him and make him believe their story without giving anything of importance away? That answer was left unanswered as the days went on, and she was really starting to stress over it. After all, the longer they were there, the more they risked changing, and that could be very dangerous to their futures.

As far as she could see, there was no way around it though. She just couldn't figure out how to go about it though without getting her and the others locked up into a mental asylum, or even shot for their claims. She was losing sleep, and wasn't eating, and she just didn't know what to do.

She had gone to the L&L just because it was familiar, and it didn't seem all that busy while she had been mindlessly wandering around trying to find the answer to her question. She wasn't really all that hungry either. She just needed a quiet place to sit.

So as she sat there for what was about fifteen minutes just staring at the menu, and then nearly jumped out of her seat when Bucky came up and addressed her with that signature smirk of his, she didn't know what to do.

That was a whole other issue that had been nagging at her from the back of her mind. Interacting with Steve's past self, and obviously Bucky, was extremely dangerous. Anna as much as she hated to admit it, couldn't risk changing the tragic events of this mid-twentieth century. She felt bad, but what if Steve ended up staying here alive and well? They wouldn't have had him for the Battle of Manhattan, and they probably wouldn't have survived the events had he not been there.

Steve knew her the whole time. That's how he knew her whole name, her birthday, and so many other things about that she had never told him. It made so much sense, and he didn't seem to resent her for any of the things that she hadn't prevented. Though, maybe he was, and he just couldn't be mad at the Anna that hadn't not prevented that stuff yet? And if or when she returned, he'd hate her then, because she couldn't while she was away, if that made any sense. Just thinking about it made her head hurt. Steve was a good guy though, so chances were he really didn't hold it against her.

After all, even if Anna wanted to, say, save Bucky's life, she couldn't, because she didn't know exactly how or when he died. She knew he died fighting in one of the Howling Commando missions, but she didn't know how, or when. She hadn't been privy to that file or information. She only had Steve's. She really didn't even really know anything about any of the other Howling Commandos except what she had read from the Smithsonian and the comics.

But no matter what, Anna reiterated it to herself that she needed to stay away from them as much as she possibly could. So, even though she may have actually wanted to hang out with Steve, her _friend_ from her time, to see what he was like before the war and all of the hardships he went through. And no matter how much she wanted to talk and get to know Bucky more, she couldn't. No matter how alluring his beautiful blue eyes were, and how playful that smirk was.

"Maybe I can actually buy your food this time," Bucky said, sitting down without asking for permission. "Seems I made it here just in time for you to order!"

"Bucky, I, uh, hi…" Anna muttered awkwardly, now exactly sure what to do seeing as he just sat down, and she'd feel bad dismissing him.

"Everything okay?" he asked, furrowing his brow softly.

"Uh, yeah," she muttered, clearing her throat as she ran her hand through her hair. "Just trying to figure out some stuff."

"Anything I can help you with?" Bucky offered. "We can talk about it, if you'd like."

It was a sweet offer, but even if she wanted to tell him, he couldn't help, and he'd think she was crazy. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you," she

Bucky laughed and set his hat on the table. He looked back into her eyes after doing so, and saw her blank expression. "You're joking, right?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Anna retorted with a smirk.

Bucky just smirked and shook his head. "You're just one big mystery, aren't you?"

"It keeps things interesting, doesn't it?" Anna remarked.

"I guess it does," Bucky agreed.

"You look very dapper," Anna pointed out, nodding as she looked him over in his uniform.

"Why thank you, Ma'am," he said. "I'd say you look as radiant as ever, but you're not 're always stunningly beautiful when you smile."

A slight blush crept up onto her cheeks. She knew it was just a pickup line, and she knew he had probably used that on a million other girls before, but it was sweet to think that someone thought she was beautiful when she was happy. It meant someone cared enough to see her happy.

"Are you saying I'm not otherwise?" Anna coily ask just to give him a hard time.

"Never," he insisted. "You're perfect."

"Oh, I'd hardly call myself that," Anna scoffed. "Trust me, I'm a mess, Sergeant."

"Maybe right now. I mean, you do look really worried about something. After all, you were a million miles away when I came in. You sure there isn't anything I can do?"

Anna smiles gently. It was so sweet to have someone want to help just because they wanted to help the other person. Steve was like that, so Anna was a bit used to it, but other than that, most of the people around her had their own crap to take care of. The spy world was a cold and lonely place.

"No, but thanks, Bucky. It means a lot that you want to help," Anna told him.

"Of course. I got you to smile, so that's all the matters," Buck said.

That just made Anna smile more, though with an added eyeroll. "Smooth, Barnes, smooth," she chuckled.

"Why thank you," he chuckled. "You know what I think? I think you're working to hard on whatever the heck this is that's driving you up the wall. You need a break."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Anna asked.

"Still working. You might not be at work, but you're head is," Bucky insisted. "Why don't you come out with me and Steve tonight? It's my last night in town."

Anna's smile didn't completely leave her lips, but it definitely wasn't as light as it had been seconds before. "You're shipping out tomorrow?"

Bucky nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah," he said. "So I want to make tonight a night to remember. Hang out with Steve, a date…"

Now Anna's smile was gone again. She understood it now. At least, one of two things this meant. He wanted her to be Steve's date so he wouldn't feel left alone while Bucky already had a girl. That, or Bucky was looking for one last good night with the embrace of a woman before leaving.

Anna was nice, and would go as far as kiss a soldier goodbye, but she didn't know Bucky that well, and she definitely wasn't an easy lay. Only if her mission needed her to, and this mission so far definitely didn't need that. She wasn't going to let herself be used like that.

"Oh, so you want me to be Steve's date," Anna said, nodding her head as she looked down to her hands on the table.

"What? No, I can find someone to be Steve's date. I want you to be _my_ date," Bucky clarified.

So it was the second choice. God, she thought Steve's best friend would've had a bit more decency. "I don't know who you take me for, Barnes but I'm not just some easy piece of a-"

"Huh? No! God, no, Anna. I didn' mean it like that! I'm not an animal, jeez," Bucky quickly corrected. "Is it so hard to believe I enjoy your company."

"A little bit," Anna admitted. "I mean, I don't really have a whole lot of friends outside of work..."

"Well, it's their loss," he insisted. "So what do you say? Come out with us tonight."

It was so tempting. One night away from work wouldn't do to much, right? There wasn't anything she could do in that one night to push them closer to finding the 0-8-4 and the traitors. She probably would just end up organizing their inventory while she tried to figure out what her next step would be, just like she had been before Bucky walked in. Where was the harm in going out?

Well, of course, there was the issue of changing the events of that night for both Steve and Bucky. Anna didn't know what was supposed to happen for them, and she could change everything. There was a whole lot of risk in going out, but if she was careful….

"Well, what do you plan to do?" Anna pressed, entertaining the idea some more.

"I was thinking we'd go to the Stark Expo, see some future st-"

"Wait, 1943 Stark Expo…" Anna muttered, cutting Bucky off.

If Anna was remembering correctly, the 1943 Stark Expo was where Steve met Dr. Erskine, the German scientist responsible for the creation of the Super-Soldier Serum. It was where he got picked to be a candidate. This was really the start of Steve's adventure. And it's all because he went with Bucky.

Anna couldn't go! She'd ruin everything! But there was one thing that she could do, and if the plan that just popped up into her worked the way she needed it to, it would really give her and her remaining teammates the push they needed to get back home.

"Yeah, wh-"

"Bucky, you're a genius!" Anna exclaimed. She turned to grab her bag.

"I am?" Bucky ask hesitantly.

"You just solved my problem!" She started to rush to the door, but stopped when he addressed her again.

"So I take that it's a no…" he muttered.

Anna turned back around to see a dejected looking Buck. She sighed. She hadn't meant to turn him down like that. She never knew he could look so down. He always had that air of cockiness around him, that she knew was most likely faked, but still. She didn't think this had been _that_ important to him. The brunette walked back up to Bucky and leaned in to peck his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But I really need to go, but thanks. You really helped me out, Buck. Have fun tonight and...be safe, okay?"

Bucky looked up and nodded. "Take care of yourself, Anna," he told her.

"You too, Buck. You too."

* * *

 **So Anna finally has a plan. Whether or not it actually works is a whole other story. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter, and the part with Bucky's view on Anna. Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 ** _FelixFelicis02_** \- I'm so glad you like it. This story is my favorite to write.

 _ **Guest**_ \- I'm happy you liked it. I know that I love finding a story that has moments that just make you smile, and laugh, or cry (all in one place).

 ** _CJ/OddBall -_** Lol Yeh, Anna is definitely going to address Steve on the whole matter, that's for sure.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- Really? Most people guessed time travel. That's okay though. I fall into that boat a whole lot of times with things that I read.


	5. Lucky

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. Just Anna and her team.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Lucky

Finding the Hydra dicks wasn't as easy as they had thought. And coming up with a plan had been like pulling teeth. Putting the plan that eventually came up with the help from Bucky, was even more painful. On a scale of one to ten, it was a twelve. There were just so many variables, and the most likely outcome would be Anna getting thrown into a mental asylum.

Anna really didn't want that to happen.

The plan, so far, was going as expected. Once she found Colonel Phillips, and demanded an audience with him, she was escorted to an interrogation room. After all, when a stranger sneaks into a guarded military training camp and demands to speak to the guy in charge about Project Rebirth, the super secret project they were working on, it raised a lot of questions. She knew that it wasn't really wise, but it was the only way she could ensure she'd get to talk to someone. Specifically Philips. She knew once they told him about the incident, he couldn't resist going there to question her himself.

So, Anna sat in there for what seemed like hours. And it was. Philips wasn't dumb. He knew what to do. He knew to make her sweat. It wasn't working on Anna though. She was just honestly getting bored. She had taken up humming random songs that popped up into her head. Songs that weren't from this century, but they wouldn't know that, and it didn't really matter.

Finally, Philips walked in with a cup of coffee, and sat down in the metal chair across from the handcuffed girl. She had debated on taking them off, because it was a pretty easy pop of her thumb, and she could get out of them. Painful, but simple. Anna thought that it might seem a little aggressive to them though. She didn't want to appear that way. She was trying to gain their trust, not get shot.

Phillips sat across from her in silence for a good ten minutes. Anna just let him do it. When he was ready, they talk. He could study her as long as he wanted. As long as she got the information she had to him before the events took place that evening, she'd be set. She estimated she had another hour or two first before she had to start worrying.

Colonel Chester Phillips was older in person than he looked in the photos in his file from World War II. She figured that was because of all the stress from Project Rebirth had on him. After all, they still technically needed a candidate for the program. There were bags under his eyes, and not just because his skin was no longer as firm as it would've been in younger age. His hair was dark, hidden away under his cap, which should've been removed as a sign of respect as he sat down with the woman.

Anna knew she hadn't earned trust yet, so there was no change of respect.

"What's your name, kid?" Philips pressed.

"Anna," she answered honestly. Just as she had when she arrived and they demanded her name. "Anna Carr."

"We have no record of an Anna Carr," he informed her.

"That's because there aren't any yet," she said.

"And why's that? Because you just got the alias?" Chester asked.

"No, it's because I haven't been born yet," Anna said. "I'm in a very complicated situation, Colonel."

"Why don't you uncomplicate it for me then?" he pressed.

"What I'm about to tell you is highly sensitive, very dangerous," Anna said. "I'm from the future."

Philips stared at her for a good several moments before he laughed. "What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"No, quite the contrary, actually. I mean, you're Colonel Chester Philips, chief of the training camp for the candidates for Project Rebirth, created by Dr. Abraham Erskine, headed up by the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"How do you know about Project Rebirth," Philips asked.

"Because it's what won us the war," Anna said.

"Right, so you're telling me this works, and we have an army of super soldiers that win us the war," Phillips stated.

"No," Anna said. "I'm telling you that you have one soldier that wins you the war, and saves all of the major US cities from getting abolished by Johann Schmidt, head of the Nazi Hydra division."

"I'm not buying this. I don't care how much you know about me, or Hydra. You could be making all of this up," Phillips said. "I need hard proof that what you're saying is true. And why come to us even if it is?"  
"Because I need your help and resources to get me and my team home," Anna said.

"So there's more of you?"

"Yes, Agent Tucker Collend, and Agent Marcus Alenko. We work for the SSR's future version. And then, there's the two traitors that were on our team that turned out to be the enemy. They took what we need to go home, and I have every reason to believe they've gone to Hydra for help," she explained. "I can't give too much away to risk changing the timeline."

"When were you born?" Philips asked.

"July 11, 1994," Anna said. "And the time we left was December 23, 2013."

"This is crazy," he said.

"It is. Try living it" Anna said. The handcuffs were starting to cut into her wrist. As she got more frustrated with Phillips as she tried to get him to believe her, she started to pull at them. So as she spoke, she slipped out of them.

"You know, wasting our time could get you sent to jail, or shot," he said. Phillips stood up. He headed to the door, and even opened it. "You've given me no reason to believe you."

"Okay, fine. How's this reason enough?" Anna stood up and dropped the cuffs on the table as she walks up closer to him. "Tonight when Dr. Erskine is at the Stark Expo looking for candidates for his program, he's going to find someone you really don't think fits the bill. Steven Grant Rogers. And Erskine is really going to like him as a candidate."

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"I told you, because I'm from the future. I know the history books. It's my favorite subject. So you can either throw me in jail, and forget everything I said and realize later when you speak to Erskine again, and he tells you exactly what I did, and then believe me, or you can just take my word for it now and save all this hassle, and still be proven that I'm telling the truth. It's your choice."

* * *

Jail. Jail was Colonel Phillips choice.

Anna was sitting in a temporary jail cell on base as she waited for them to organize a transport for her someplace else. She could easily break out, but she knew she'd look bad if she did. Plus, Phillips would eventually be proven that Anna was telling him nothing but the truth. There would be no other choice for him but to go back to Anna and believe her. He's have to listen to her!

God, she hoped he listened to her. She was out of options. She couldn't let Tuck and Marcus down, and she definitely couldn't let O'Hagan and Dadney get away with being traitors. They were Hydra. _Thee_ bad guys. And, of course, Anna couldn't let Tony, and Phil down. She couldn't just disappear on them. She had just gotten them back. Anna thought, or hoped, that if something happened to her, they would be effected the same way she was when things happened to them. And she didn't want to be the cause of any pain for them.

It wasn't until very early the next morning that Phillips came into the cell. Anna had been sitting on the floor with her back to the wall, her shackled having been slipped off just like she had done with the handcuffs. She was bored beyond belief, and she was too nervous to sleep, so the only thing that could keep her entertained were the songs passing through her head.

Phillips sat on the very uncomfortable cott (the floor was more comfortable, which was why Anna was sitting down there), and just looked at her. "Did you send him?" he asked.

Anna shook her head. Of course he'd think that Anna sent Steve to them. Try and get an asset into Project Rebirth as a double agent or something. "No," Anna said. "I told you. I know what happens because it's in the history books. Or at least the files I've had privilege to look through. I'm kind of a history geek, which I'm kind of grateful for right now..."

"I'm not saying I believe you," Phillips said, "but if I were, what what would be in it for us?"

"We'll aid in what you need, but we can't alter historical outcomes. We'll do everything in our power to make sure what happens, happens. And that's how you'll want it."

"And what do you get out of it?" he pressed.

"Free reign to leave to try and get our traitors, and what they took from us," Anna began. "We'll need a truck to put our stuff in. We'll take care of everything else."

"Oh, is that all?" Phillips grumbled.

"And full discretion," Anna said. "Only you can know the truth. And that's it. No asking about the future, because we can't tell you anything."

Phillips never looked more torn, Though Anna had never really seen him worried before anyway so there wasn't much to go on. He remained silent for a good while, before he sighed and stood up. "Fine, you have yourself a deal."

* * *

There was no possible way to describe how relieved Anna was right now. There was still a really long road ahead of her, but this was the start of finally working towards getting home. But at least there was a plan in place, and she had gained an alley. So much stress had been lifted off her shoulders. The world was still there, but now Anna could at least breathe with the comfort that she had a way to keep track, and had access to information regarding Hydra.

Anna was taking the long way back to the warehouse just so she could reveal in it all. It was a beautiful night, and the cool June air was the perfect thing to keep Anna in a nice and relaxed mood on the long walk back. The only thing that could've made it better would've been the stars. Even back in the 1940's, Anna couldn't see the stars in the city.

That didn't stop her from looking up into the dark sky as she walked down the rather empty street. There were very few people out at four in the morning, believe it or not. It was while she was distractedly walking that she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Anna stopped in her tracks and looked behind her.

It was none other than James Buchanan Barnes. He was walking down the street in his uniform with a duffle back over his shoulder. He looked just as surprised to she her as she was to she him. She had actually completely forgotten that he was supposed to ship out this morning. It explained the bag, and why he was out so early.

"Hey, Bucky," Anna greated. She waited in place on the sidewalk as he walked up to join her. "Heading to the boats?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "What are you doing out at this time?" It was clear that he could tell she was still in the same clothes she had on the day before.

"Oh, you know, just got out of prison," she said with a smirk. Bucky didn't buy that. And she knew he wouldn't. That was why she didn't lie. She just smiled as he laughed.

"But really, the idea you gave me really helped," Anna said. "I'm one step closer to solving my problem."

"I'm glad I could help," he said.

They stood there for a moment just looking at one another. It was strange. The last person they expected to see was one another, and it was a very pleasant surprise. But the fact that Bucky was on his way to war definitely wasn't leaving their minds. Bucky was alone, walking to go fight, where he didn't know if he's ever make it out (and Anna knew he didn't).

"Want me to walk with you?" Anna asked.

"Uh, you don't have to," Bucky said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. The other was holding the strap to his back. "I mean, if you've been out all this time, you must be tired."

"I'm good. Trust me, I've gone days without sleep, traveling back and forth from coast to coast," Anna said. "Plus, you shouldn't have to be alone."

Bucky seemed a bit surprised at the last part. He nodded and motioned with his head for them to keep walking. "Thanks," he said.

"I'm kind of surprised Steve isn't here to see you off," Anna admitted.

"Yeah, well. We said our goodbyes already. I didn't want to drag it out," he answered.  
 _Ah, so too difficult to say goodbye,_ Anna thought. "So, how was your last night in the city?" Anna asked, her hands going into her jacket pockets.

"It was alright," he answered with a shrug. "Would've been better if Steve hadn't tried to enlist again, but what can you do?"

Anna just laughed. If only Bucky knew..."How was the Stark Expo?" she further pressed.

"Impressive," he said. "Went dancing afterword with my date and Steve's after he abandoned us."

"Dancing, huh?" Anna said, sounding a bit envious. "Sounds nice. Wish I could've gone."

"You could've if you hadn't turned me down," Bucky said.

"Oh, the other girl wasn't good enough?" Anna chuckled, glancing back up to Buck with a smirk.

"She was nice and all, but she's not as spunky as you," he told her with a gentle smirk. "I would've much rather been out with you tonight."

The genuineness of his words was what made her blush. He was taking notice of her real personality. Not one she put on undercover, like when she got Yassa to fall for her. Not with the girl she pretended to be to get Tony to like her. Bucky like her spunk, her kindness. Even the mystery, though if he ever really knew what she's done, she figured he probably wouldn't.

"Can I ask you something?" Bucky asked after a couple blocks in silence.

"Depends on what it is," Anna answered, glancing up at him.

"I know we don't know each other very well, but…"

"Go on," Anna pressed, bumping into his side playfully.

"I know you're a good person, and I just wondered if you'd keep an eye on Steve," Bucky said. "Just see how he's doing ever once in awhile. He's a good guy. I know you don't really know him, less than you know me and that's not a lot to begin with bu-"

"You got it," Anna told him. "As long as you promise to look out for yourself."

"I will," Bucky said.

"Good," Anna said with a smile. They had gotten to the docks now, and this was where they were supposed to split ways. "So, I guess this is it," she muttered.

"Yeah," Bucky muttered. "Thanks for walking with me."

"I'm glad I did," Anna said. "You don't deserve to be alone."

"You take care of yourself too, Anna, okay? Keep that smile on that face of your's and I'll have all I need," Bucky said.

Again, Bucky was shoving his own fears away, and putting Anna's emotional state before his own. It was sweet. "You're flattering me."

"Of course. Is it working?"

"...Maybe…"Anna chuckled. "But I'll try. Even if it's for a flirty Sergeant."

"I guess I should go…Goodbye, Anna. I'm glad I got to see you one last time," Bucky said one last time. He started to turn around and walk to the boat where groups of young men were starting to board.

Anna just stood there and watched Bucky slowly move towards them. He had straightened his back, and broadened his chest to feign confidence and composure. It was so hard to see someone so strong be so broken, and still put everything he had into pretending to be fine in an attempt to convince himself he was. It was sad that all he had wanted was one last night with his best friend, who ended up ditching him to try and enlist, and it was sad to think that the one girl he had actually wanted to spend the night with had said no, only to see her one last time before he left.

Bucky was a stranger, and yet, he wasn't. Anna had read so much about James Buchanan Barnes growing up. She had heard so many stories from Phil. Growing up, when she thought of Captain America, she had to think of his best friend and teammate, Bucky. The brave, cocky son of a bitch that was great with a sniper rifle.

But actually meeting the man himself was something completely different. Stories were just that, stories. The real thing had been standing right in front of her. A man so terrified of going to war, but brave enough to just go and do it because it was what he had to do. A man that pretended to be so brave and cool for his best friend, because he knew he needed it. Because he wanted to be so much like his best friend. He never wanted to disappoint him.

If Anna could have a best friend like that, she'd never need anything else.

And for some stupid reason she had caught his interest. The stupid spy kid with parent issues, and well, trust issues, and everything issues…

But what Anna didn't know was that Bucky could tell that Anna had all of those issues, and she was still so kind and strong. All of the pain, the misery, loneliness, the struggle, made her kinder. A girl that tries to fix everything for everyone. To be the hope they need, and leaving none for herself. He knew there was nothing quite as beautiful as someone that had survived losing everything and still had a tender heart. And that was what Anna had. A tender heart. What other reason did she have for helping a total strange the first day they had met.

For Anna, she didn't know exactly why Bucky was so interested in her, but the fact that he was actually interested in her real self had spiked her own interest. Watching him go like that just left her feeling like she was having a heart attack. But what else could she do? Bucky had to go. It was history.

"Bucky?!" Anna called out. Before she knew it, her feet were carrying her to him rather quickly.

Just as Bucky turned around, Anna got to him. She stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him hard on the lips. Bucky was taken aback for a moment, but it was so instinctive to drop his bag from his shoulder and wrap the girl's small frame in his strong arms, and deepen the kiss.

It was so surprising how soft his lips were. And Bucky was so warm. Just the temperature was a comfort to Anna. For Anna, as their lips locked and moved against one another, felt far more natural and comforting than the goodbye they had just given, awkwardly standing across from one another.

Even after the kiss ended, the embrace didn't stop. Bucky pulled her even closer, burying his face into her neck. It was as if he was trying to hide from the inevitable. He knew he had to go, but being in Anna's arms, the emotions that the kiss had given him just made him want to stay right there even more. But it had been comforting, at least.

He knew better than to ask what that was for. He wasn't going to complain. If it was the last kiss he was ever going to have, he was glad it was with her, and he was glad it was the best damn kiss he had ever had in his life.

"Thanks," Bucky muttered into her neck.

Anna tightened her hold on his jacket. Just the sound of his voice made her want to cradle him. It was heartbreaking. Nobody should have to do something like this. It was the reason why Anna did what she did, so people that didn't deserve to be broken like this didn't have to.

There was no appropriate response for that. So Anna just stood there a little longer with him. It was the least she could do.

* * *

Aaaaand kiss! So, that happened sooner than you though, huh? Lol Hope you guys liked the scene. I know I liked writing it. Let me know what you thought!

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

Jedi Jelsa777 - I loved writing Bucky's perspective. It was fun, but very difficult to do.

FelixFelicis02- Did you expect them to kiss already?

abstract0118- Yup, because it really WAS Anna that introduced herself, and that's why he knows her birthday, it's also why he knew about the necklace she's wearing. The one he bought her in the furture is the one she's wearing now...if that makes sense lol


	6. Beginning of History

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, I just own Anna and her team.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Beginning of History

The one downside to having to get rid of Jupiter was that Tuck, Marcus, and herself couldn't all stay in their private bunks anymore. If the damn thing was still running, the other downside would've been that they couldn't actually use their jet. But since it was dead, the only thing they could do was take everything useful from her that they could, and leave nothing that could change the course of history. They ended up destroying her before they left in the truck that Phillips had provided them.

Arriving at Camp Lehigh was strange. At least this time Anna didn't have to sneak in. She drove up to the gate, showed the newly provided SSR badge they had given her, and they allowed her access after instructing her which two tents to report to.

After dropping off Tucker and Marcus, Anna parked the truck, making sure it was completely secure and locked so nobody could get inside, she grabbed her back and went inside her own tent. There were two cots set up, one of which already had some personal belongings set up.

 _So I guess I have a roommate_ , Anna concluded as she made her way to the empty bed.

A little while later, after Anna had sorted her things where she wanted them (which was really just putting her bag under the bed. They were only going to be at Camp Lehigh for a week anyway. Plus, if there was any word on their traitors, then she had to be ready to move in a moments notice.

There were footsteps right outside her tent. Anna turned just as Colonel Phillips, and one other individual walked in.

A figured brunette with part of her hair pulled back stepped in. A bit of a shocked look on her face when she saw Anna. It didn't appear that she was upset to see her, it was just a very familiar look because she recognized how young Anna appeared. It was something she was very much used to.

The woman beautiful woman before her was none other than Agent Peggy Carter, the legend herself. Carter was one of the most prominent agents that the Strategic Scientific Reserve had ever had, not just during WWII. She was actually the one that saved Dr. Erskin from Hydra, and it was because of her Project Rebirth ever took place. Without Carter, they wouldn't have had Captain America. She was even the one that managed to create SHIELD after the SSR. It was no wonder it was called SHIELD with how her relationship with Steve went…

To say she was the best director SHIELD had ever had would be a dishonor to the woman.

"Agent Carter, this is," Phillips paused, it almost looked like it pained him to say Anna was an agent, "Agent Anna Carr. She'll be rooming with you. She'll be working to find two highly dangerous fugitives, though she's willing to assist with anything related to Project Rebirth." That was about all he could say, and being there was clearly uncomfortable for him. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

Carter came in slowly, and sat gracefully on her bed. She was debating what question to ask first, it seemed. "So, where are you from?" Carter asked.

"New York, but I've lived all over," Anna said.

"Is that so?" Carter asked, she genuinely sounded intrigued.

"Yes, Ma'am. England, Russia, Italy, France, California…"

"My, you have gotten around," Carter said.

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you can say that," she said. "It's nice to meet you though. Honestly, I've heard a lot about you, Agent Carter, and just for the record, you're a big inspiration."

"Thank you," Carter received, though she seemed a tad uncomfortable with the compliment. "It's refreshing to have someone so-"

"Like minded around?" Anna finished for her. "Trust me, I get it."

"I like you, Agent Carr," Carter said.

"Oh please, call me Anna," she insisted.

"Well, Anna, I'm about to go address the candidates for Project Rebirth, if you care to join me," Peggy offered.

"Now that, I've gotta see," Anna said.

Anna followed Peggy out of their tent, and through the camp. It was weird being there again, and no breaking in, to be honest. She was a little jumpy that someone might shoot her thinking that she was breaking in again. She's just walk a bit closer to Agent Carter…

Eventually, the two got closer to a group of men halfazerly standing in a line, and an officer with a box of clipboards joined them. They shatted with one another as they waited for their SO to come over and address them. And that SO was Agent Carter. Anna smirked. This was going to be great. Watching _the_ Agent Carter in action. It'd be legendary.

"Recruits, attention!" Peggy ordered.

Near the middle of the line was the smallest recruit. His clothes and helmet were far too big, and he looked so out of place. But he stood as tall as he could, and tried to be the best he could be, which was heartwarming. Anna smiled, and when Steve saw her and furrowed his brow in confusion, sent him a friendly wink.

"Gentlemen, I am Agent Carter," she introduced. "I supervise all operations for this division."

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria?" one of the men asked. "I thought I was signing up for the US Army."

 _What a disrespectful little asshole_ , Anna thought with a glare. _Nobody speaks to the Agent Carter that way! Nobody!_

"What's your name, soldier?" Carter asked professionally.

"Gilmore Hodge, Your Majesty," he answered with that cocky smirk of his. Anna was just glad Bucky's smirk wasn't as creepy as his…

"Step forward, Hodge!" she ordered. He did so, but not before looking to a couple of his other soldiers with a smirk. "Put your right foot forward."

Again, he did what he was told. But there was a smart ass comment to go along with it. "Hm. We gonna wrassle?" he asked. "'Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like."

 _What a fucking perv!_ Anna gaped. It was no surprise when Agent Carter decked him one right in the nose. Anna had to cover her mouth, and try to pass her laugh off as a cough, as Hodge fell back onto the ground.

"Agent Carter!"

Anna and Carter turned to the familiar voice of Phillips. Anna nodded in greeting and crossed her arms over her chest. He was hopping out of a jeep with an older man in a suit, with a nice hat on. Her mouth fell open. It was Dr. Erskine. The Dr. Erskine. God, she was in total history geek heaven!

"Colonel Phillips," Peggy greeted.

"I can see that you are breaking in the candidates," he observed. "That's good." Phillips joined them, putting his hands on his hips. "Agent Carr," he greeted with a nod. She just returned it as he turned to address the soldiers. "Get your ass up out of that dir and stand on that line at attention til someone come and tells you what to do," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Hodge said, getting back in line as he tilted his head back to try and stop his nose from bleeding.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men," Phillips quoted. "We are going to win this war because we have the best men." Philips hesitated as his eyes landed on Steve. He glanced over to Erskine to see if he was serious before going back to his speech. "And because they are gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. It will be the first in a new breed of super-soldier. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell."

 _This is gonna be one interesting week..._

* * *

"Physical files are such a pain," Marcus groaned as the three headed towards the canteen.

It was finally lunch time, and the three were starving. Anna knew what to expect from the food in this time period because of how big of a dork she was, but the other two were in for a rude awakening when they got slop thrown on their plate. After living off Anna's modern concoctions from their periods food, they were not going to be impressed…

"Hey, at least it's something to go on. We have access to everything they have on Hydra," Anna said. "Locations, known associates, the works. It's a lot more than we had before. I'm a history buff, but I don't have an eidetic memory."

"I do," Tuck muttered.

Anna and Marcus rolled their eyes. "Well, what good did that do us? You didn't read all the crap on WWII," Marcus said.

"Not interested," Tucker shrugged.

"If it's not mechanical, there's no interest. It's no surprise his only lay had been from a-"

"I really don't want to hear the end of that…" Anna interrupted.

Marcus opened the door for and Anna, then Tuck walked in, followed by the "polite" SHIELD agent. After getting stares and cat calls from various observers scattered around the canteen, the group got their food and took the farthest seat in the back. Anna wanted the most seclusion she could get so they could continue talking business.

"So, have you guys found anything yet?" Marcus asked, stuffing his face with the food. His expression was displeased, but food was food to him. He'd eat pretty much anything. "'Cause I've found jack shit."

"Not yet," Tuck answered.

"It's only been half a day though," Anna said. She was being as optimistic as she could. The boys needed it, and if she kept thinking that way, maybe she's actually start to believe it too. But Anna was a realist. So doing this for them was extremely difficult for her. But she'd it as long as she could. "We'll find them. It's just a matter of time."

"Time is something we don't have," Tuck muttered.

"Debby Downer," Anna accused.

"Amen to that," Marcus said.

Anna had eaten worse in Russia, but the food there at Camp Lehigh was a very close season to being the worse food Anna had ever eaten in her entire life. She was almost tempted to start making food for them again, this time in the truck. She worried too much about starting a fire, but it was almost worth that risk.

The door opened, and Steve walked in. There were several snickers from a couple of men in the middle of the canteen, right next to the aisle. As Steve walked by, one of the men stuck their foot out in the way of Steve. Steve, however, did not see it and the result ended up with Steve sprawled out on the floor. This ended with a majority of the occupants laughing at the tiny man.

Embarrassed, Steve quickly got up and grabbed his food. He looked around for an empty place to sit alone. Anna sat up straighter and waved to Steve for him to join her and her men, which confused most people there. Why would one of the only two women on base go after the scrawniest punk there? It was a very obvious answer, at least, to Anna it was.

"Hey, Steve," Anna greeted once he was sitting with them. "You've met Marcus. This is Tucker. Tuck, this is Steve."

"Hi," Steve introduced. Tuck just nodded back. Steve only pushed his food around, a bit lost in thought.

"How are you holding up, Steve?" Anna asked.

"Well, I'm still breathing…" he muttered, glancing back over to the table where the guy had tripped him.

"Hey," Anna said, "If people are trying to bring you down, it only means that you're already above them. Don't let those guys get to you. You're ten times the man they are."

"Thanks, Anna," Steve muttered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Why am I here?" Anna asked, knowing that that was his question. Steve nodded. "I work for the SSR."

"What do you do, exactly?" he asked cautiously.

"That's a bit more complicated to explain," Anna answered. "Just know I'm here to help with whatever I can."

"Well, I guess it's nice to have a friendly face," Steve said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Anna said. "So Bucky shipped out? I take it he doesn't know about Project Rebirth?"

"No," Steve answered. "We parted at the Stark Expo last night."

"Yeah, he told me that," Anna said. "I ran into him so I accompanied him for a while."

"He talks about you alot, you know," Steve said.

That was intriguing. Anna knew he flirted with her a lot, but she didn't know he actually talked about her a whole lot to his best bud. It was one thing for him to talk about her after the first time they had meet. After all, she was a complete stranger, and she had gone out of her way just to try and make him feel better. But why continue to talk about her. They had only seen each other a grand total of four time, and one of which Steve hadn't been aware of until Anna just told him.

So it really spiked her curiosity. "What did he say?" Anna asked.

"That's you're nosy," Marcus said. Tucker rolled his eyes and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! I'm just being honest!"

"He was really disappointed that he couldn't go out with you last night," Steve informed her. "It's not everyday he gets turned down. And it's even less it's someone he really wants to go out with."

 _But he doesn't even know me!_ Anna thought. She new better than to say that outloud though. It was inconsiderate. "Well, Bucky's interesting too." That he was. Anna just couldn't wrap her head around the workings of Bucky Barnes.

"I'm glad you're here though," Steve said. "It's nice to have a friend."

"Of course," Anna said. "And I'll always be here for you, Steve. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

Agent Carter had asked Anna to accompany her while they observed the candidates on their first run. It was a stretch of five miles, and Carter, Anna, and their driver would be parked half way to see how they were doing. Carter had some paperwork to fill out, but for the most part, she had just invited her to go there to get to know the only other female Agent.

It wasn't everyday Carter got another woman like her to work with, so there were a lot of questions she wanted to ask.

"Tell me a little about yourself, Anna," Carter piped up, glancing up from her paperwork.

The breaking of the silence caused Anna to glance up from a file with some small maps with known Hydra locations marked in red. She was still working on finding O'Hagan and Dadney, while Tuck tried to fix the containment unit Anna had broken. Marcus was on retrieval duty. Whatever Tuck needed for repairs, Marcus was sent out to get.

"Uh," Anna muttered, just like most people do when asked that. There was so much she could tell, but her mind went black. "I'm a cancer?" she offered, partially as a joke.

Carter took it as such, and laughed. "What type of work do you do, exactly?"

"Primarily covert undercover work, but recently I've done more covert team missions. Recover, extraction, you know, things like that," Anna said. "I've dabbled in a bit of everything. Then again, I've had more than enough time to. I was kind of born into the field."

There wasn't any time for Carter to respond, because after Anna finished, the candidates started to come into view and earshot. "Pick up the pace, ladies! Come on. Double time! Come on, faster. Faster! Move! Move!"

There was no way they wouldn't have heard the drill sergeant. His high, obnoxious voice was ear piercing. Anna could barely take ten minutes of listening to him yell. She would die if she had to listen to him a whole run. She could just feel the migraine coming.

"Squad halt! That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me, gets to ride back with Agents Carter and Carr! Move, move!"

Anna didn't really care about the others. After all, Steve was her friend, and he was all she had to focus on as of right now. He was a bit of a ways behind the group, standing hunched over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breathe. For a small asthmatic, he wasn't doing too bad right now, but like the Sergeant said, this was only the halfway point.

"Come on, get up there. That's all you've got? This army's in trouble. Get up there, Hodge. Come on, get up there. Nobody's got that flag in seventeen years. Now fall back into line. Come on, fall in! Let's go, get back into formation.

As the rest of the men got back into formation, all defeated and tired, and longing for the company of a woman, Steve continued to pant as he walked up to the flagpole, and examined it. Anna smirked. You could just see a plan forming in that blonde head of his.

"Rogers, I said fall in!"

Steve just bend down, took the pins out of the base of the pole, which allowed for it to tip over. The metal clanged against the dirt ground, and the camp flag rested there at foot level. Steve walked over, unclipped the flag and handed it over to the Sergeant.

"Thank you, Sir," he added before he hopped into the back of the jeep. He tipped his helmet to Peggy and Anna, and the driver started the car.

"Nice going," Anna complemented, handing over her canteen of water.

"Thanks, I'm dying."

"I can see that," Anna laughed.

 _Younger Steve is a riot,_ she thought, shaking her head as they headed back to camp.

* * *

 **So no luck finding the traitors so far, but in the meantime, we get to enjoy her interacting with everyone! Hope you liked the first meeting with Peggy. Hope you guys liked it, let me know what you thought in a review.**

Thanks to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **abstract0118**_ \- You'll just have to wait and see.

 _ **zikashigaku**_ \- Yeah, I've having a lot of fun with this section playing around with Bucky/Winter Soldier.

 _ **FelixFelici02**_ \- And there will be so many more feels to come, I assure you of that. When I sit here planning things out I actually tear up and cry...So you have that to look forward to!

 _ **Guest**_ \- I'm so glad! And I agree, poor Bucky. He's such a sad, sweet case.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- You're not the only one, trust me! And I'm glad you think it's happy feels, because there is so much pain to come...

 _ **shizzlethis1**_ \- I hope it was worth the wait!


	7. Support

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, I just own Anna and her team.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Support

Watching a friend struggle to get one of the most basic things a human needed to survive was highly unsettling. And every time Steve did anything whatsoever related to physical activity he had a terrible asthma attack. After the stunt that Steve had pulled to get the flag, nobody offered the option of retrieving the flag to ride back in the jeep with Carter and Anna, so there was no out for Steve anywhere anymore.

After one of his runs, which Anna had accompanied Agent Carter on, she saw him make his way to his barracks struggling to breathe. It was not an unknown fact that Anna knew about Steve's asthma, and his other medical conditions. But as of right now, his asthma as the biggest concern.

As quickly as she could, Anna ran to the canteen and got a cup of coffee, and dashed to Steve's locations. She found him sitting on his bed, bent over, with his head between his knees as he tried to open his lungs up to get some air. The only noise in there was the sound of wheezing gasps.

Anna sat down next to him, and placed a hand on his back, rubbing comforting circle. "Here, drink this," Anna said, handing Steve a cup of coffee.

"C-C-Coffee?" Steve stammered, still having a hard time catching his breathe.

"The caffeine in the coffee will help open your airways, believe it or not," Anna answered.

"Really?" Steve asked, raising the cup to his lips with shaky hands.

It took a while, but eventually Steve was able to breathe as normally as he usually did. They remained sitting together on his bed, just sitting in silence. The noise of the soldiers outside of the barracks was enough to fill the room, making more than enough noise for the both of them. Talking just wasn't a necessity.

At least, that's what Anna thought. Her mind was elsewhere though. Her mind was always elsewhere. Steve's, on the other hand, was curious as to why Anna was there to help him. How did she even know about the trick with the caffeine too?

"Thanks," Steve said, peeking up at her, lifting the cup as if to clarify what he was thanking her for in case she needed to be reminded. "Thanks for this."

"My pleasure," Anna told him, bumping his shoulder gently with her own.

Steve sighed and put the cup down on the floor. "You're always here to help," he pointed out. "Is it because Bucky asked you to watch over me?" Steve asked.

"He did ask," Anna admitted, nodding her head. "But that's not the real reason I'm here. There's a lot of reasons…"

"And I get the feeling you're not gonna tell me," Steve chuckled humorlessly. "You're a very elusive person, Anna. You've got a lot of secrets, don't you?"

Anna smiled sadly, staring down at her hands. "You only know a part of me, Steve," Anna told him, finally glancing up at him. "I'm a universe full of secrets."

"You know, from my experience, secrets only leave you lonely and hurt in the end," Steve said. "I'm always here to talk if you need someone."

 _If I spilled my guts, you won't be able to look at me the same way_ , Anna thought. She shook her head. "I appreciate that, Steve. I really do. But I'm good." She reached over and took his hand, giving it a strong squeeze to really let him know she really did take his words to heart. "But just so you know, one of the reason's I'm here is because I believe that you can really do this. That _you're_ the perfect person for the job."

"What makes you think that?" Steve asked.

Anna had to pick her words carefully. She didn't want to insult him, but she didn't want to make what she was saying to sound overly poetic. She wanted to make it sound encouraging, supportive and true. Anna wasn't the best with words though, so it took her a good couple minutes before finally saying, "Sometimes it's the people nobody can imagine anything of that do the things that no one can imagine."

"How poetic," Steve said, smiling softly. "You really believe that?"

"I have to," she answered. "I mean, nobody ever sees the potential of what I can do, they just see what they want to see: a little girl orphaned and desperate to make a difference, a girl trying to live up to the large shadows cast by her brother and her parents, just a child that's not capable of doing anything but get herself into trouble…" Anna sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "If I don't believe it, how am I supposed to make other people believe in me?"

"Well, I believe in you," Steve told her. "So I think it's working."

"Thanks, Steve. I appreciate that," Anna told him, chuckling softly. "A lot more than you know."

"And thanks for, you know, believing in me too," he said.

"Of course, Steve," Anna said. "Anytime."

* * *

Nothing. There was still absolutely nothing on where the exact location O'Hagan and Dadney would be. There was speculations, and so far, none of them were at all comforting. And none of those locations were places her and her team were able to go to as of right now. Eventually they could, but that was only because they'd be following the movements of the SSR.

Anna had returned to her room all agitated. Agent Carter was sitting on her cot, ready for bed, though a file still sat in her hands. Anna dropped her stuff on the floor and unwisely flopped on her own hard cot, causing her to groan.

"Sounds like you've had a lovely day," Carter pointed out.

"Just peachy," Anna muttered without moving.

"Anything I can help you with?" Carter asked.

Anna sighed and sat up. She shifted so that she was sitting with her back to the wall, facing Carter. "No, but thanks," Anna said gratefully. "What I need will come in time. It's just that time isn't really on my side."

"Now that is something I understand," Carter said. She watched Anna as she got up to change for bed, though there was something else on Carter's mind other than seeing the scars on the young girl's body. "Agent Carr, I don't want to offend you by asking this, but how old are you?"

Anna just chuckled and finished dressing. "It's okay. I get that a lot," she told the Englishwoman. "I'm nineteen," she answered. "Twenty next month." _If I should technically go by this time,_ she added in her thoughts. Anna was technically aging, so she was considering this as the same as days back home. Time was such a weird concept.

"And how did you get into all of this so young, again?" Carter asked.

"Born into it," Anna reiterated. She had already told this to Carter once before. "My parents, as well as my brother, all worked as spies. It was only natural I am too."

"What is your family like?" Carter asked.

"Well, my parents weren't great, to be honest. But my brother was great. A real knucklehead, but as sweet as could be. My honorary uncle was more of a parent to me then my parents were. He's in the business too."

"And how do you know Private Rogers?" Carter asked.

Anna smirked. _Of course she'd ask about Steve_. "Well, I met him through his best friend, Bucky." _At least here I did…_

"Was Bucky a friend or something more?" Carter asked with a smirk.

"You, Carter, are a gossip," Anna accused.

"My, with such an accusation you may as well Call me Peggy," she laughed.

"Peggy it is," Anna said. "She laid down on her stomach, facing Peggy with her head on the pillow she clung to. "Bucky is…" How did she describe Bucky Barnes? "I don't really know what Bucky is."

"Well, that wasn't the answer I expected," Peggy said. She had honestly expected her to just say they had been friends and leave it at that. This was far more interesting because it meant there was something else underneath the friendship. Or maybe hatred. She didn't know yet. "Do go on."

"I don't know what to go on with," Anna said. "He's very sweet, but he's a flirt. And he left a couple days ago to go overseas."

"Did you flirt back?" Peggy pressed.

"...Maybe…"

"So you like him," Peggy said.

"Whether I like him or not isn't important. Even if I wanted to be with him, I couldn't," Anna said.

"The war will only last so long," Peggy said.

"I guess," Anna muttered. _But my own war is still going on_ , she thought. _And I can't mess with the timeline. Even if Bucky is sweet. He'll die, and I need to get home_.

* * *

 **Another short chapter, but soon they will start to get longer. These are just setting up Anna's relationship with all of the other characters, like Steve and Peggy, etc. Howard is to come, so we can look forward to that, but this is the only filler chapter between the last scene I had (the flag scene) and what goes on to Project Rebirth. There will be more fillers after those two chapters, but that'll make sense when you see what Anna's up to. ALSO, can you guys believe that it's less than a month until Spider-Man: Homecoming comes out? I'm so excited. It comes out the week before my birthday!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **FelixFelicis02**_ \- I just had to put in some girl time with Peggy and Anna here. If you didn't notice, for a majority of the time before Peggy told her to call her Peggy, Anna (and the story) referred to her, respectfully, by her last name. Anna grew up with the stories of Peggy from Phil and her parents, so she really looked up to the woman. It wasn't until they really started to get more comfortable, and she realizes she's human, that Anna actually refers to her as Peggy.

 _ **Guest**_ \- One more short chapter this time around, but the next one will be a lot longer. Hope you liked it all the same.

 _ **Jedi Jesla777**_ \- Lol, I had a total dumb moment when I read your review. What I read the part where you said "all three of our future agents" I got uber confused because I'm like...three? Who else is there...I completely forgot about Marcus and Tuck. I feel so bad. Those poor babies! I mean, I didn't completely forget about them, it's just when they're not really in the chapter very much I just don't think about them. They will be in it a lot more though soon enough.

 _ **abstract0118**_ \- I'm so glad you liked it! Hope you liked this one as well.

 _ **CJ/OddBal**_ l- lol That's okay! You're here, that's all that matters. I mean...I'm really late with the Constancy chapter (internship prep issues, hopefully that will be settled tomorrow for the most part...though As I'm replying to this it's Monday...so by the time you read this it'll hopefully be all settled.) I'm really glad you liked the chapters though.


	8. Project Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Project Rebirth

In the last week, Anna hadn't taken a whole lot of breaks. She would check in on Steve when necessary to make sure he didn't die from an asthma attack, and to make sure he was actually getting sleep. Anna feared the other soldiers beating him up with bars of soap in their socks because of how slow and tiny he was. One man could be the downfall of an entire platoon, after all.

But thankfully, none of that had happened. It was a great relief to not have to worry about it anymore when she work up the morning that Project Rebirth took place. Anxiously, Anna went to get some maps from the office to keep herself preoccupied and productive. There was no use in sitting around worrying about how the Project would go down because she knew it would be successful as long as she didn't change anything. Or more specifically, the Hydra Traitors.

As Anna was looking through the maps for the specific one she needed, Colonel Phillips walked up behind her, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I assume you know what today is," he said.

Anna glanced over her shoulder to him to acknowledge she heard what he had said before she continued to rummage. "Yes, I do," she answered.

"So you know how it's supposed to go. Exactly?"

"I do," she answered.

"I want you there," he said.

Now that wasn't exactly what she expected. She turned to him, the maps forgotten. "You what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the table.

"I want you to be there to make sure it happens like it's supposed to. You said it was a success, right? I want to make sure of that,"

"By just being there, I could change everything," Anna said. "We have no idea what the consequences could be."

"You said your traitors know what happens to, so if they have any part in trying to change what happens, you're the best person to make sure they don't succeed," he said.

Anna sighed. "Are you pulling rank?"

"Yes."

That was how Anna ended up sitting in the passenger seat of black government car driving around Brooklyn with Steve and Peggy in the back. She was extremely quiet, though for the most part, so were the people in the back. They'd just chalk it up to nerves, and they would be right. But they would never have known it was before she was a time traveling agent from the future organization.

"I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley," Steve spoke up. "And that parking lot. And behind that diner."

Anna glanced back at hearing Steve speak up, and then towards the location he had been talking about. No doubt some of those time Bucky came to his rescue. It had been days since Anna really thought about Bucky, not since her and Peggy had talked about it during their little girls chat night.

She wondered how he was. He was in Italy, if she recalled correctly. She wondered how he was enjoying the heat, because when she had been there, she definitely hadn't. Was he doing okay? Was he processing everything he was seeing alright? She hadn't seen a war zone yet in her lifetime (she had seen Manhattan during the battle through blue control of the sceptre, and she had been in London of course when the dark elves attacked, but never one of man's creation), but she knew the effect it had one people.

She didn't want that for Bucky.

"Did you have something against running away?" Peggy asked.

Steve shook his head. "You start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back. They can't say no forever, right?"

"I know a little of what that's like, to have every door shut in your face," Peggy said.

"Amen," Anna muttered, letting the two know she agreed and understood that as well.

"I guess I just don't know why you'd want to join the Army if you were a beautiful dame," Steve said, but then quickly moved to correct himself. "Or a beautiful...a woman. An agent. Not a are beautifully, but…"

Anna just snorted from the front seat. This was priceless. And adorable. How did women not fawn over this man? He was perfect the way he was. Scrawny and all.

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" Peggy asked.

"I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one," he admitted. "Woman aren't exactly lining up[ to dance with a guy they might step on."

"You must have danced," Peg inquired.

"Well, asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. And the past few years, it just didn't seems to matter that much. Figured I'd wait."

"For what?"

"The right partner."

 _See, that right there is why everybody loves you, Steve_ , Anna thought. _Sure, Tony may get a little annoyed, but he hold you in such high regards. You're true to yourself, respectful of others, and just too damn lovable. I think you have the purest heart I've ever known_.

"So, if you're not very good at speaking to woman, how is it you're able to speak so well with Agent Carr?" Peggy asked, and as Anna turned around to look at her, she could see a very slight tint of green in her eyes. Oh, was the Brit jealous?

"I...well, Anna and Bucky...he…" Steve stammered, turning read.

"Oh, Anna and Bucky what?" Anna pressed, smirking. She was intrigued.

"He's...from what I can tell...he talks about you a lot...you know, smitten with you…?"

"Hm," Anna hummed. "Gossips. That's what men are. They're worse than women. Isn't that right, Peg?"

Carter just smirked and looked out the window. The cabin became comfortable silent for the duration of the ride. They finally pulled over in front of an antique store called, very originally, "Brooklyn Antiques." Signs above the windows read "Antiques Bought and Sold," "Watches & Clocks," as well as a couple others, but Anna didn't really think that those signs were all that important. It was what was inside that really mattered.

Anna climbed out and straightened her skirt. She really wished she was wearing pants, to be honest, but if something happened and she happened to get in one of the photos taken during the project, it would look less suspicious with her in a skirt, dressed in the same uniform as Peggy.

"This way," Peggy told them, leading them into the store.

"What are we doing here?" Steve asked.

"Follow me," Peggy insisted without explaining.

Anna glanced around, noticing the two suspicious men standing over by another car, watching them go in. From the way they were acting, they were more likely undercover SSR agents, instead of Hydra. Anna looked away a second later, not wanting to expose them.

The little bell on the top of the door rang as the three walked into the rather dimly lit antique store. As Anna looked around, loving all of the old things, a woman in a floral dress and a pink sweater walked out, her white-gray hair tied back in a bun.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" she commented.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," Peggy answered quickly, casually.

 _So that's where that saying comes from!_ Anna realized. She had heard and read about it being used before as a secret coed, but only ever in really old case files Phil had her looking through back when she was working under him specifically.

The woman moved behind the counter and put her hand under it. Form what Anna had seen in her years of life, the way her hand moved, she was pressing a button on the underside. Much like people in the movies do when a bank is getting robbed, and the teller hits the silent alarm. Anna just hoped it wasn't actually a silent alarm.

The two followed Peggy into the back, through the purple drapes acting as a door to the back room. They stopped in front of a book case, and Anna starred looking at them to see if there was one particular one that wasn't as dusky as the others, because that could've been the way to open a secret passageway. Instead, the doors opened on their own, leaving Anna to figure that's what the button under the counter was for.

When the doors opened to a very sterile and dull looking hallway, they proceeded down it while getting stairs from the men and woman working. Two MPs opened the doors for them, leading them to the main room where Project Rebirth would take place. They entered on the balcony, and below were many machines for the experiment, and Anna wasn't even going to pretend she knew what they did.

Everybody stopped and looked up to them on the balcony, and of course, Anna looked to Steve, because this was all about him. Once he realized they were all looking at him, he glanced to Peggy, and she turned to lead him down the stairs. He turned to Anna, nervous eyes. Anna just gave him a soft smile, and placed her hand on his shoulder, a slight nod to silently tell him everything would be okay.

Anna stayed a couple feet back with Peggy as Steve walked up to Erskine.

"Good morning," Erskine said, taking Steve's hand. There was a bright flash, and Anna had to blink several times before she could see through the blobs floating around in her eyes. Erskine turned to the photographer and said, "Please, not now."

While he did that, Steve turned to look at the machine he's have to get in. It was bit. It was metal. And it reminded Anna of a coffin. Steve looked hesitant, but that could've just been from the nerves.

"Are you ready?" Erskine asked. A moment later, Steve nodded an answer. "Good, take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat."

Steve turned to the nurse just to his right, to start handing her the articles of clothing. Peggy watched, her hands behind her back. Anna, getting nervous now too for no reason really, turned to steve as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Just breathe for me, okay?" she said.

Steve nodded and did it.

"You're going to do fine, alright? I know you. And you can do this. I won't lie though. This is gonna hurt. It's going to hurt like nothing you've ever felt before. But you can do it. And once you come out of it, you're going to feel better than you ever have." Anna placed a hand on his cheek, and caressed it gently. "I believe in you, Steve. Remember, sometimes it's the people nobody can imagine anything of that do the things that no one can imagine."

"I remember," Steve said, nodding to her. He still seemed nervous, but he did seem a little better. "Thanks, Anna."

"Of course. I'm going to go wait upstairs. If you need anything, don't be afraid to tell someone," Anna said, patting his cheek before she pulled back and moved up to the balcony. She wasn't going to go into the booth, but she would stay right there.

Peggy joined her a little while later, after Steve was strapped into the machine. She seemed more nervous than Steve was. So Anna reached over and took her hand once she got to her. "He'll be fine, Peggy. I promise."

"You don't know that," she retorted nervously.

"I do," Anna pressed. "Trust me."

Peggy stared at her for a moment, trying to figure her out. There were so many things she didn't know about Anna, and even with the answers she had gotten, just seemed to leave her with more questions. But right now, that wasn't important. Right now, the scrawny kid down in that metal coffin was everybody's main concern. Peggy let her hand go and made her way into the booth. Anna remained where she was.

Doctor Erskine was handed a microphone, and it screeched. "Do you hear me? Is this on?" He asked before really getting started. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of microinjections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays." He handed off the mic and went to steve to see how he was going. After a couple words he yelled out, "Serum infusion beginning in five..four...three...two…one…"

Anna gulped and clutched the railing making her knuckles turn white. Erskine said something to some people, and the machine raised up so it was perpendicular to the ground, and it started to close. Anna would never have been able to do it for that reason alone. She'd feel like being buried alive.

Erskine went up to check on him, then motioned for everyone to continue.

"That's ten percent….twenty percent. Thirty. That's forty percent. That's fifty percent. Sixty. Seventy."

It was at seventy percent that Steve started screaming. Anna's stomach disappeared to the floor below. She knew it had been painful. She had read all about it. But she never knew just how painful. Hearing Steve yell out like that….It….broke her heart. She wanted to do whatever she could to make that stop, but she couldn't. If Steve didn't do this, then the world as she knew it would never be. Plus, in the end, she knew he'd be okay, but it was torture. For her. For Steve.

"Steven! Steven!" Erskine frantically called out as he jumped up to try and look through the little window that was above Steve's head.

Peggy rushed out and stood next to her. "Shut it down!"

"Steven!"

"Shut it down!" Peggy ordered again.

Anna grabbed her arm. "No, he's fine. He can do this," Anna told her.

"Can you not hear the screaming?!"

"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark!"

"Turn it off, Mr. Stark. Turn it off. Kill it. Kill the reactors!"

"No!" Anna yelled out, she turned and ran down the stair, and as she stepped foot on the floor, Steve finally called out.

"No!" Steve yelled. "Don't! I can do this!"

"Eighty. Ninety. That's one hundred percent!"

The machines around them all started to give out, blowing with sparks because there was far too much power surging to that one spot. Anna flinched and covered her head. A couple moments later, the machine powered down, and Anna didn't know if it was because it was complete, or if it was because something went wrong like with the other machines.

"Mr. Stark!" Erskine yelled. Anna didn't even take notice of the name, or the man. Her eyes were glued to the reactor.

 _Come on, Steve,_ Anna thought. _You have to be okay. Please, you have to be okay..._

The machine opened, and there stood Steve in the form she knew him in the longest. His head was tilted back, panting heavily, drenched in sweat. He didn't actually look like he was in pain though. It was very much the opposite. It Steve had never had sex, which Anna didn't doubt, that was probably what his "o" face would look like.

In this particular case, however, it was because he was feeling the sudden absence of extreme temporary pain, and low longer term pain that he had to deal with for most of his life because of his health conditions. He was most likely hyped up on endorphins, that it was pretty much the same effect and face that he'd get in another compromising situation. He was okay, he could breathe. He had an oxygen high even with the lack of asthma.

"Steven?"

"Oh thank God," Anna muttered in relief.

It may have seemed like all she cared about was making sure that the timeline remained the same, that everything that was supposed to happen happened, but that wasn't all the case. Steve was her friend. He had been there for her in her lonely time ever, and he made her feel like she belonged again. He was a friend. He was family.

She needed him to be okay.

As Erskine and Mr. Stark helped Steve down out of the machine. Anna stormed through the workers to get up to Steve, Peggy wasn't too far behind her, as well as everybody that had been in the booth.

"How do you feel?" Peggy asked, both relieved that Steve was okay, as well as taken aback by his current physical state.

"Taller," Steve answered.

Anna laughed and took the white shirt from one of the nurses and prepped it for Steve to put on. "Put this on, you big doofus," she chuckled, relief seeping through her voice.

"You look taller," Peggy said, taking the shirt from Anna so she could help Steve. Anna would've been insulted if she didn't like Peggy and Steve together so much.

Anna had gotten so caught up in thrill of it all, and the commotion of everybody congratulating one another, she forgot about what happened next. Anna screamed and fell to the floor as the explosion rocked the room. Glass embedded itself into her hands, having managed to fall to the floor before she could. Before she could even get up, two gunshots rang out.

Erskine went down, and the man was escaping. Peggy got off one shot into the guy as he ran up the stairs, but it did nothing to stop him as he shot an MP and ran out of the room. Anna scrambled up, and racked her brain for everything she remembered about what happens, as she followed Peggy out.

Steve gets up and runs out to chase after the guy, that much she remembered. And in the end, the guy commits suicide. But where do they end up. She knows it. It's on the tip of her tongue too. Something to do with water, and a kid-

The body. Anna knew there was something familiar with the location that she had dumped the body of the traitorous Neil MacFarlane. They had poured concrete into his mouth, and around his feet before they dumped the body into the water. That spot was where she read Steve lost the last dosage of chemicals that were leftover from the serum. Not that it was Steve's fault. It wasn't.

Anna ran out, letting Peggy do what she was gonna do, which was shoot at the car that the guy got into. Anna knew it was no use though, so she ran in a different direction that they were all paying attention to. She ran as fast as she could in the skirt and the heels she had on, which she knew was a stupid idea when Peggy handed them to her.

But eventually, Anna made it to the harbor. There was a group of people standing around, glancing in a particular direction. "They go this way?" she asked as she ran. Several people responded to her, and it encouraged her to keep going. With Steve's new speed, and the use of cars to get to the harbor, it was no surprise that they got there before her.

Anna helped the kid get out of the water from the latter. "You okay?" she asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Yeah, are you with him?" he asked, nodding to Steve.

"Yeah, we're the good guys," she said. "Go back to your mom where it's safe, okay?"

The kid ran off and Anna ran up to Steve, who was standing over the dead body of the Hydra spy, looking at himself. He hadn't had much time to really look at himself after everything changed, so he was surprised at everything he had just been able to do.

Painting, Anna ran up to him. "Oh my God, you're bleeding," she pointed out, looking at his side. "Are you okay?"

Steve looked up at her, and nodded.

"Did I just do that?" He asked,not being very descriptive of what he was questioning.

Anna just took it as everything in general. "You did," she said. "You definitely did, Steve. I knew you could do it," she chuckled, relieved that he was okay.

Steve chuckled back with her, still in disbelieve. He brought her into a hug, getting her clothes all wet, but that didn't matter. What matters was that it worked, the kid was okay, and Steve was okay.

Everything was okay.

* * *

 **And so Little Steve is now Big Steve, and Anna was very nervous about it all. I know she's in the background for this chapter more, but that's the point. It's about Steve, and his transformation. Anna is supposed to be in the background. I mean, she can't effect the timeline and whatnot. But I hope you guys like the chapter, and let me know what you thought in a review!**

 **Just as a side note, I thought you'd like to know that I've written up until the end of October, and I'm still going. I'm hoping to have this whole Book written and finished before the end of the summer so I don't have to worry about writing it during the school year. I've got about 20 more chapters to write to make that happen, and I just started writing the first chapter of Evermore, the third book for the series just because I'm too impatient to wait. But I thought you guys would like to know that you'll definitely be getting a chapter a week until the end of October.**

Thanks for to the following for their reviews in the previous chapter:

 _ **abstract0118** _ \- I'm glad you like how I write Peggy. I never know if I'm doing her justice, so it's nice to hear someone thinks so. Thank you very much!

 _ **FelixFelicis02**_ \- I'm having a hard time working even more Howard in. You see, I've already written up through chapter 18, which starts to cover some of the Hydra base missions, and so far, Howard's only had like two scenes. I want to do more, but sometimes planning just has a mind of it's own and excludes him. Anyway, to your question, all of this movie will be in this book. That's not all that will be in this book though. Cap 2 will be, as well as some Agents of SHIELD episodes, but then I think I end this book there, and then we go into Evermore, which is the third book. I won't tell what that covers yet because I've just started to write out all the big details myself (though for the most part everything through Civil War is planned. Can't plan past that yet because Spider-Man hasn't come out yet). Hope that's the answer you were looking for! (Though all of this is subject to change, but it usually doesn't change that much.)

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- They haven't outright said they were going to cancel Inhumans yet, so there is still hope. I'm with you, I want to see it! Make it happen Marvel! Dr. Strange wasn't always my cup of tea either, but the movie was really good. And if you have Netflix, it's on there now so you can very easily watch it. I know you said you haven't seen Agent Carter yet either, and though Anna won't be in it, it is work watching, at least in my opinion. It was very good. First season better than the last. And hey, ramble as much as you'd like. I love it when people do. It give me more to talk to you about.


	9. Only Temporary

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. Just Anna, Tuck, and Marcus. Plus the traitors, but not Hydra. Nobody wants to own them.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Only Temporary

Goodbyes were things that Anna was very much used to. But being used to it didn't mean she liked them, especially when it came to people she was close to and really cared about. Saying goodbye to, for instance, Phil's teammates was easier than saying goodbye to Phil. But goodbyes were part of the job, and Anna knew that. She just liked to think that she'd see the person around later, instead of maybe never again.

Saying goodbye to Steve wasn't easy, especially now that he was so unsure of what to do with himself. He was in a new body, he had new abilities, but he was still the same ol' Steve, so he didn't know what to do. Anna couldn't help him with that, not as much as she'd like. She had her own crap to deal with, no matter how much she'd rather help him instead.

After everything happened, the body was taken away, and Anna and Steve were taken back to another secure location. Steve got a change of clothes, and people made sure his wound was okay, which was already starting to heal up just fine. Once that was done, blood, a lot of blood, was taken from Steve.

"Think you got enough?" Steve asked.

"Any hope of reproducing the program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine it would take years."

"He deserved more than this."

"If it could work only once, he'd be proud it was you," Peggy complimented.

"And to be honest, I think you're all we need," Anna piped up from the doorway. "Heroes are made by the paths they choose, not the powers they're graced with. It's part of the reason why Erskine picked you, because you were already hero material before all this."

"I don't know about that," Steve muttered.

"No, I happen to agree," Peggy chimed in.

It was very easy to hear the conversation as the three left the room to head back downstairs to where Colonel Phillips, Senator Brandt, and Howard Stark were located examining the sub Steve pulled the Hydra spy out of.

"Colonel Phillips, my community is the answer to-"

"Great, why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?" Phillips said, before turning to Stark. "What do you got here?"

"Well, speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country," Stark said. "But I don't know what's inside this thing, or how it works. We're not even close to this technology."

"Then who is?" Brandt asked.

"Hydra," Phillips said. "I'm sure you've been reading out briefings."

"I'm on a number of committees, Colonel.

"Hydra is the Nazi deep-science division," Peggy answered. "It's led by Johann Schmidt, but he has much bigger ambitions."

"Hydra is practically a cult. They worship Schmidt. They think he's invincible," Phillips said.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Brandt asked.

"Spoke to the president this morning. As of today, the SSR is being retasked," Phillips answered. "Pack your bags, Agent Carter. Agent Carr, you too Mr. Stark. We're flying to London tonight."

 _Oh thank God,_ Anna thought _. It's about damn time we go overseas. Now my work can really begin. We're one step close to getting home_.

"Sir?" Steve asked. "If you're going after Schmidt, I want in."

"You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo," Phillips said.

"The serum worked!" Steve insisted.

"I asked for an army and all I got was you," Phillips said. "You are not enough." Phillips turned his back to them and started to walk away. "Carr, follow me."

Anna gulped and looked at the two nervously. She did not like the say he called her. She followed, nervously as she saw Tucker enter in through the open loading dock door. He stopped when he got to the other young agent and addressed them both at the same time.

"You were supposed to make sure this didn't happen," Phillips said.

"Was I?" Anna retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I said I'd protect history, not your program."

"This is not what I signed up for," Phillips said. "You were supp-"

"I was supposed to do my job, and that's exactly what I'm doing, Colonel," Anna interrupted dangerously. "This is what happened. Exactly how it happened, even with my being there. Don't put this on me. This is what I'm protecting."

"S-She's right. The risks of changing anything in the space time continuum is so dangerous that-"

"I don't care," Phillips interrupted. "Now, you, skinny kid, you're supposed to be smart, right?" he asked Tuck.

"Uh, yes sir, I have a PhD in-"

"I don't care. Help Stark figure out what the hell that thing is, how it works, and maybe I'll consider helping you," Phillips threatened before walking away.

"W-Wow, that's so cool!" He said, hopping down to look at the thing.

"Tucker! You're not doing this. Do you know what coul-"

"I don't think you're giving me much credit, Anna," he said. "I know what is usual for this time technology wise. I know what I can give them and what I can't. I won't get us in trouble."

Anna nodded and sat down on the ledge. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed and overwhelmed. If you can do this, Phillips will take us overseas."

"W-Wait, we're going over there? To a war?" Tuck stammered.

"Yes, it's one step close to getting us home, Tuck," Anna said.

"Theoretically."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes, theoretically, but right now, theoretical is the best we've got."

* * *

Anna didn't have to pack because everything she had was in that truck issued to her by Phillips, and since the truck was going with them, she didn't need to pack anything on her person. It was one less thing for her to worry about.

After Tuck did what he could with Phillips and Stark, Anna caught up with Steve before he moved out too. He told her he joined the USO, and that he'd be doing something very important for the war effort. He didn't know that it would be stage performance selling war bonds in tights. Anna did. It took everything she had not to start singing the theme song of Captain America, "The Star Spangled Man with a Plan." It was stuck in her head for the next several days to follow though.

But Anna was standing next to Steve, hugging him goodbye.

"You've done a lot for me, Anna," he told her. "I can't thank you enough."

"I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done for me," Anna said. "You're going to be fine, Steve. You're going to do great things. Just wait and see. Follow your heart and nothing will stop you. Trust me, I know things." She winked.

"Think we'll see each other again?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I do," Anna said. Though she hoped it would just be back in her own time. "I know we will, Steve. Someday, who knows when, but it will happen. I'll make sure it does. Because this isn't goodbye, it's an until next time."

"Well, until next time," he said, smirking down at her.

"Until next time."

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. EYES ONLY**

 **CLASSIFICATION LEVEL X**

 **LINE OF DUTY DEATH [LODD] INVESTIGATION**

 **REF: S.H.I.E.L.D. CASE 1-17_1-19_2-1_2-10_3-22**

 **AGENT IN COMMAND [AIC]: MARIA HILL**

 **RE: AGENT ANNA MAY CARR A.K.A. ANNACONDA, A.K.A. LITTLE MISS SHIELD**

 **TRANSCRIPT: RECORDED JUNE 25, 1943. 21:53**

The camera flicked on, and the machine started recording instantly. It felt so stupid having to do this, but she supposed it wasn't the first time having to debrief while being filled. After Palermo, there were a lot of people asking questions. So the easiest thing to do was record and share what was necessary.

"I've been meaning to do this for a while now, but there's been far too much going on lately that I believe take precedence over this report. After all, I'd just have to go over it all again once we get back….If we get back…"

Anna ran a hand through her hair, which was starting to get really long. It was naturally brown again, after having dyed it to Blonde for Russia, then back to brunette again because she wasn't particularly a fan of how washed out she looked as a blonde, the brown was just not her natural color. But now it was back and she was happy about that. She was fidgety, obviously uncomfortable on camera. She shifted in her seat, looking around pretty much anywhere but the device.

"I don't really know where to begin, to be honest. I guess I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I? The very beginning….

"This is Agent Anna May Carr. Identification A01492866. Today's date is June 25, 1943.

"In March of 2013 Agent Maria Hill assigned me to a team for a covert internal investigation. There had been questionable outcomes from this team's missions on several occasions, and the previous agent assigned to this same task, Agent William James, mysteriously disappeared during one of these missions after having reported in that he knew something about them.

"The agents in question were Agents Ryan O'Hagan, Ricky Dadney, Neil MacFarlane, Marcus Alenko, and Tucker Collend. On December 24, 2013 the team was assigned to grab an 0-8-4. O'Hagan received a call from Agent Sitwell informing him to take the 0-8-4 for Hydras use, which was exactly who they worked for, and to take the rest of us out.

"The agents in question ended up being Ryan O'Hagan, Ricky Dadney, and Neil MacFarlane. Upon discovering this, a fight ensued to prevent them from taking possession of this object, and somehow, God only knows how, we ended up in 1943...Yeah, time travel. That's a new one…Here I thought the weirdest thing I'd ever do in my career as a SHIELD agent would be fighting Dark Elves on Svartalfheim, and in London, not to mention getting brainwashed to by a Frost Giant."

It was clear from the way she was talking that she still couldn't believe it when she said it. She was living it, of course, but it still was so unbelievable. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, trying to let it all sink in before she continued on. It didn't necessarily look like it worked, because she looked exhausted. She had bags under her eyes. She looked older. Anna had always looked younger than she was, but right now she didn't. And that was strange.

"We arrived exactly on January 23, 1943, so I'm not exactly sure how the dates connect since we left in December, but.." She shrugged and went on, not dawdling on that. "Anyway, Agent MacFarlane was taken out upon arrival which we later disposed of in the harbor, but O'Hagan and Dadney managed to get away with the 0-8-4.

"Without many options, without many resources, we were left with no other option but to go to the SSR, specifically Colonel Phillips. We arranged a deal, that I'd make sure that the course of history remained the same, as well as helping them when I could, in exchange for information and resources.

"Once the deal was made, Agents Collend, Alenko and I reported to Camp Lehigh where we researched where our traitors could be. My belief, as of right now, is that they are in Europe aiding the original Hydra group with their efforts. I have no indication of what knowledge either O'Hagan, or Dadney know about what exactly goes down in history, but I have a pretty expansive understanding, so I'll keep at keeping the timeline as much the same as possible, but there's no knowing what's changed until we're back home where we belong.

"But as of right now, Project Rebirth went exactly as it had previously with the bombing in observation booth after Captain Rogers successfully came out of the experiment. As unfortunate it is to say that Dr. Erskine is dead, he is and…" Anna shook her head and trailed off. It was clear that knowing the person and knowing they were going to die, but couldn't do anything about the death you knew was coming at for a long time wasn't easy on her. "The point is, the timeline is the same so far.

"Captain Rogers has signed up with the USO, and will be performing soon enough. In the meantime, until he goes overseas, the SSR and my ragtag little group will be heading over to Italy. Mr. Stark will be there as well, keeping the troops supplied with this "new" technology.

"It's very clear where Tony gets his genius from. Or his looks...and his playboy behavior…"

Anna shook her head. "For now, that's all I have to report. I'll make another report as soon as I have something more concrete, or if anything changes. In the meantime, I'll get back to work and try to track down the rest of the Hydra traitors. Capture alive if possible for questioning, but I do authorize lethal force. There's too much at risk otherwise.

"I know they reported to Agent Sitwell. Whether he's the only other infiltrator within the organization, I don't know, but I'd assume not. I just hope we can return back home before anything else happens to warn Director Fury, and Agent Hill...and whomever else we need to bring into this, but this is really messed up. Who knows how deep this could go. It had to have taken years of planning, of infiltrating and lying right under our noses to be able to do this.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Agent James found out about this and was going to report it to Agent Hill. Maybe he had something else too, but we won't ever know that. There's no point it bringing it up again. May the man rest in piece. He was a good agent, from what I hear. He didn't deserve to go like this."

Anna shook her head again and sat up, having slumped while talking. "Anyway, that's it for now. This is Agent Carr signing off." Anna reached forward and hit a button, and the screen went blank.

* * *

 **I just want to let everyone know that these case files give hints to what is going to happen through the entirety of the First Avenger Arc. So you have to really keep your eyes out. Like, dissect numbers...and names...and the tiles, etc. These won't be every chapter, but every once in awhile. They're mean to kind of be reviews and looked at from the eyes of people somewhere in Cap 2, like Fury is looking through them, etc. Let me know what you guys end up finding.**

 **Anyway, Steve and Anna go their separate ways, but Anna is going to Europe! I'm so excited for the chapters to come. I've got some filler stuff before we finally get to some of the bitter movie stuff like when Steve returns, but it honestly won't be too long of a wait. It's three filler chapters, but I know you guys will enjoy them.**

 **Lastly, for those that didn't already hear, Inhumans will be coming to ABC as a new Marvel show.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ : Well, you'll have plenty of time to catch up on AoS, seeing as this story hasn't even gotten to season 2 yet. It gets more spy like by the end of the last season.

 _ **FelixFelicis02** _ \- I'm so glad you look forward to this story so much!

 _ **ShannenWinchester** _ \- Nah, that's really what Anna was all about. There's so much pain and how she moves forward is really what her story is about. She's human. That's what I like about her.


	10. Over There

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything marvel, I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Over There

The plane rocked, and Anna grabbed a hold of the seat tighter, closing her eyes as tight as they'd go until the flight got a tad bit smoother. This was hell. She hated flying, and that was in modern day planes. 1940's planes? Even more so. They were fucking death traps, and if anybody tried to tell her otherwise, they would get such an earful they wouldn't be able to hear for a week.

Marcus was sitting across from her, and he chuckled looking at her. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up, Marcus," Anna said. "You know I hate flying."

"Statistically, it's the safest way to travel."

Anna looked up to see Howard Stark moving down the aisle, a drink in his hand, the other bracing himself so he didn't fall over when the plane had turbulence. He smirked and took a sip of his drink, right before the plane dropped. Somehow he managed not to spill the liquid though. Probably a whole lot of practice to not waste any.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Anna said. "But thank you for trying, Mr. Stark."

"Please, call me Howard. Mr. Stark is my father," he insisted, taking his hand away from the top to shake Anna's. "And you are Ms. Anna Carr. I've seen you around, saw you during Project Rebirth."

"Really? I didn't think I was that noticeable," Anna admitted.

"It's hard not to notice such naturally beautiful you are. You have a beautiful innocent look about you," he complimented.

 _Okay, sure he's young and kinda good looking, but I'd really prefer not to get hit on by Tony's father_ , Anna thought. "Thank you, _Howard_ , but I'd prefer to keep things strictly prof-"

"She's taken," Marcus piped up.

"Oh, are you?" Howard asked.

"No!" Anna corrected. "Marcus!"

"Oh, is it you two? My apologies, my good man," Howard said.

"Oh, no," Anna said.

"God, no. Ew," Marcus cringed.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say ew," Anna glared.

"And neither would I," He said, leaning against her seat. "So, who's the lucky fella?"

"Nobody, I'm not-"

"Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers' best friend," Marcus said, smirking knowingly.

"Oh, you did not just-"

"Is that so?" Howard asked.

"So that's why you're so chummy with Rogers? You want to make a good impression with his best make, so he'll chat you up to Barnes?" Howard went on.

"No, that's not-"

"I'm sure it is. She's had a thing for him ever since she laid eyes on him."

"Would you sto-"

"Love at first sight? How romantic. You don't seem like a romantic.  
"Oh, she is. I'm sure you could try to steal her away though. Flowers, chocolates, a place on the beach…"

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Anna snapped.

"Well, maybe I'll just have to keep that in mine. Anna," he nods, giving her a wink before going back up to the front of the plane.

Anna snapped her head to Marcus and gave him a death glare. He just cracked up laughing. "You're so dead," Anna threatened. She was about to lunge at him when the plane dropped again, causing her to groan and cling to her seat. That just made him laugh harder.

 _This is gonna be a long_ _flight…_

* * *

Italy was hard. Ever since she had lost her parents there, she could never think of nice things about it. She knew there was. Wine, beautiful vineyards. Pasta, history, art to just name a few, but whenever it was mentioned, all she could image was pain, blood, and death.

So instead of getting caught up in those horrible memories, Anna decided to throw herself into her work even more so than she already had. Every time they moved further north, she'd stay in the truck. She didn't want to see the war around her, or even the parts that hadn't been too affected by war. She didn't want to see any of it.

She did have to leave every so often though. She could eat and sleep in the truck, but she had to go to the restroom and get clean somehow. Plus, there was meetings with Colonel Phillips, Peggy, and leads she had to follow through on where the traitors were. Leaving and seeing Italy was only one of the inconveniences though. If Anna thought the catcalls back at boot amp were bad, it was a hundred times worse here.

Anna was good at ignoring them. Sometimes it was kind of flattering. Only on the occasion where a guy would say something along the lines of "Isn't see an angel in hell. Give me strength." That was only once though, and usually the things they said just made her feel slimy. The inappropriate talk reminded her of working in New York with tweedledee and tweedledum again.

Anna had been kneeling on the ground in front of a couple German POWs waiting to be transported out of there looking for leads into Hydra, but most of them were just apart of the regular army, and nothing to do with the stuff that went on at Hydra. She spoke to them in German to make them feel more comfortable. A lot of the soldiers around didn't speak German, so they didn't know what was being said.

A group of men walking back from the mess were laughing and talking as they walked by. They caught sight of Anna in her skirt, and her white blouse, she had taken off the jacket because it was God awfully hot in Italy in July.

It was another reason to stay inside the cool truck. It was where she thought best, where she worked best. She even remember to send Steve a birthday Present, which had already been sent out and would hopefully get to him on the 4th, his actual birthday. She had gotten information of where he'd be touring on his birthday, so she just hoped he'd get the sketchbook and pencils. She had given him some in the future as well, but for an artist you could never get enough paper and pencils.

But that had been dealt with a while ago. Now she was dealing with these POWs in German.

"Bud, look at that girl."

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Man, what I would give to spend the night with her. Wouldn't you?"

"No, I'm married."

"So? Your wife isn't here."

"Just because you're not monogamous, doesn't mean he can't be."

"Man, I bet if I followed her to her tent tonight, she'd take care of me. I'd definitely take care of her…"

"That's one sexy broad."

"Leave the girl alone."

"She's probably a call girl on the side. Wonder how much she asks for…"

One of the guys as they walked by grabbed her ass. There was no way he was going to get away with that. She lipped Jern Slange out from the holster on her thigh under her skirt. She twisted her wrist extending it out and as it did so, it knocked him off of his feet. She pressed her heeled shoe onto his neck, the end of the staff on his chest keeping him down.

"What the...Get off me, you bitch!"

"What?" Anna asked, pressing her foot down harder. "Oh, don't liked to be touch? I'm sorry, maybe you should've kept our hands to yourself to begin with, and we could've avoided this whole situation, you fucking misogynistic prick."

"Anna?"

Anna looked up, glare still on her pretty face. Her gray eyes familiar blue eyes. She tilted her head a degree, and her got a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Bucky."

Bucky Barnes was standing at the other side of the group, hands in his pockets. He definitely wasn't as clean cut as he had been the last time she had saw him, but there was something quite charming about the scruffy look, and his growing hair. The dark hair made his light eyes stick out even more.

"Well, if it isn't Sergeant Barnes!" Anna chuckled. She didn't move off of the other guy though. "This is a pleasant surprise seeing you here. Of all the places the army is located, I run into you here."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, smile clear on his face.

"I'm working with the SSR," she said. She figured she could tell him now that they were here and she didn't have to worry about ruining the deal back home.

"You did say if you told me you'd have to kill me," he said.

"I did say that. I say that a lot, actually…" Anna laughed. The guy under her tried to get up, but she pushed him back down. "Nu-uh. You're not going anywhere yet, you perv."

"Apologize to her, Private," Barnes said.

"But-"

"That's an order, Private," he threatened.

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, right," Anna scoffed, but she let him up anyways. He scurried to his feet and moved to the other side of the group. Anna instead turned fully to Bucky, letting Jern Slange shrink. She smiled brighter, her eyes soft as she moved closer to him. "It's so nice to see you, Bucky." She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He greedily hugged her back, burying his nose into her neck. "You're a sight for sore eyes," he admitted. "How have you been? How's Steve?"

"Steve's fine, you have nothing to worry about," Anna told him. "He's doing great, actually."

He looked very relieved. "Good, good," he said. "And you?"

"Oh, you know, dying from the head and guys are playing grab ass, but it's nothing I can't deal with," Anna said.

"If someone bothers you, just let me know. I'll take care of it,"

Anna smiled sweetly. It wasn't every day some handsome guy wanted to protected her like that. "I know you would," she said. "That's very sweet of you Bucky, thank you. And if I can't deal with it on my own, I'll come your way."

"Promise?" He asked, not letting her go.

"I promise."

"It's so good to see a familiar face," Bucky said, looking straight into her eyes. "Honestly, I never thought I'd see you and your smile again."

Anna blushes. Actually blushed, and looked away when he said that. "I know what you mean. Do you think you'll be here a little while?"

"Probably," he said. "Why?"

"I'll make you dinner tonight. It's gotta be better than the stuff they're serving here," Anna offered.

"You want to cook for me?"

"Sure, it'll be refreshing to have you around. Better company than Marcus and Tucker lately. They're driving me crazy."

"I'd love to," he said. "I'll take as much of your time as I an get."

Anna smiled and hugged him tightly again. "Oh, I'm so happy you're okay," she said before pulling back. "Oh, and Bucky?"

"Yeah?"

"You smell like horse shit."

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. EYES ONLY**

 **CLASSIFICATION LEVEL X**

 **LINE OF DUTY DEATH [LODD] INVESTIGATION**

 **REF: S.H.I.E.L.D. CASE ..3.22**

 **AGENT IN COMMAND [AIC]: MARIA HILL**

 **RE: AGENT ANNA MAY CARR A.K.A. ANNACONDA A.K.A. LITTLE MISS SHIELD**

 **TRANSCRIPT: RECORDED JULY 11, 1943. 08:35**

The camera turned on, and Anna sat back in her chair to relax as she gave her report. Her hair was tired back, and she was wearing just a tank top and a pair of shorts that were very clearly just meant for sleeping in. In the background Agent Marcus Alenko was asleep, and Agent Tucker Collend sat working on the machine that had contained the 0-8-4.

"This is Agent Anna Carr, ID A01492866 recording this log on July 11, 1943 at 08:35. There hasn't been much progress with finding Agents O'Hagan and Dadney, and that concerns me. I know they have to be here in Europe, but staying in Italy makes it difficult to follow leads that we may get, and because Colonel Phillips keeps denying my requests. I know the guy is important and all, but he can be a grade a-asshole sometimes. I gotta respect what he's doing though. I wouldn't want to be the one calling those short."

Anna shifted in her seat, grabbing a notebook to fan herself with. "There is good news on reconstructing the container that held the 0-8-4 though."

Tucker popped his head up and gave a thumbs up to the camera.

"Thank God for you, Tuck. I don't think we'd ever be able to get home if it weren't for you and your brains." Anna smirked when she saw him duck his head and blush at the compliment. "Anyway, I thought I'd just report the progress on that, though I'm sure Tucker's been keeping track of his progress as well. It's good to have thorough records though so…"

Anna trailed off and stared off at the keyboard in front of her for a good long moment before she looked back up, though not at the camera. It was more like she was just talking to get some stuff off her chest instead. "Today's my birthday," she admitted, which wasn't something she really did anymore. "I can't decide if I should count this time to my age or not. I think so, since I'm actually living it, each day that goes by. But I honestly don't know what time it will be when we get back, so it's all very confusing. I mean, am I twenty, or am I still nineteen?"

"I didn't know it was your birthday," Tucker said. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Tuck," Anna said, giving him a sad smile.

"I don't really like my birthday," Anna said. "Not since my eighteenth, the day my brother died….Agent Carter told me happy birthday today. I'm not sure how she knew, but then again, she is thee Agent Peggy Carter. I shouldn't be surprised...I liked that she knew, and said something though…

"I really like Peggy. Growing up, she was one of my biggest heroes, especially being in the SHIELD program that I was in growing up. I wanted to be strong and brave just like her. I wanted to be just like that, and I wanted people to respect me too. After all, I got a lot of shit from most people about my age. And yes, I agree, I needed to be trained. Maybe not academy training, but the training I got getting assigned to Agent Coulson. I learned a lot from him." Anna nodded, thinking about all of it. "But even when I was doing that, and now even after, people don't respect me. I've done a lot, maybe they don't know what I've done. I don't really need them to, but it would be appreciated if they'd stop undermining my abilities and just let me do my job. I can do my job."

"But that wasn't where I was going with that. People say you shouldn't meet your heroes, but I really think in this case it's not like that. Agent Carter is exactly what you get from the stories. She's brilliantly intelligent, she kicks butt, and she doesn't need other people to validate her worth for her. Plus, she's really pretty and you have to respect a woman that gets harassed like attractive woman do and not get affected by it.

"But what I really appreciate from meeting her, other than learning so much from her, is that I've learned that she's also human. When you hear the stories, you don't always think of the person as an actual person. They're just bigger than life. Kinda like the Avengers, I guess. SHe made me realize that she was all of those things, but she was also still human. You know? She's human, just like me, overcoming things that I've had to overcome too, and so it's nice to know that it can be done, and that you can push through it.

"Anyway, I don't know why I said that, but I'm glad I did. Even the people that look at this later need to realize that too, I guess. People need to be reminded about humanity. So this is Agent Carr signing off."

And the Camera went black.

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun with Marcus and Howard, then writing Bucky. It was just such a light chapter to do, even with the talk about her parents death. It was just so much fun to have banter and some flirting, which is really what Anna needed, in my opinion. Work and no play leave Anna a dull little agent. Let me know what you guys think, and if Bucky felt in character or ooc. The feedback would really be appreciated. I have trouble writing him for some reason.**

 **As a side note, I'm really enjoying writing these reports too. I really think it gives you more insight as to how Anna thinks and feels, especially with her state of mind being in this time. Let me know if you guys like them too.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **FelixFelicis02**_ \- There are clues everywhere lol.

 _ **abstract0118-**_ It'll be w while til they get home.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- I know, there's so many shows to watch! I'm the same way with my DC shows. The only one I kept up with regularly was Supergirl. Binging them is far less stressful.


	11. Honesty

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, just Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Honesty

Work was always her first priority. Anna knew that this was one of the most important missions she has ever had, and she knows that she needs to make sure nothing changes, and that they can get home safely. There were so many people's lives at risk, is her hunch was correct, and that hunch was that there were a whole lot of traitors in their myst inside SHIELD.

But even the most dedicated of agents needed a break every once in a while, so in August, when Bucky went up to Anna and demanded he let her take her on a picnic for missing her birthday last month (though how he found out he never mentioned despite an interrogation from the brunette), Anna couldn't refuse.

Tell Bucky no was incredibly difficult, she concluded. How she had ever managed to tell him no to going to the Stark Expo was beyond her. Now, having spent the last two months with him, she wasn't immune to the charms of James Buchanan Barnes. She'd deny it if someone pointed it out, but it was the truth. Anna enjoyed his company. He made her forget everything, and that really was what the twenty year old needed.

He took her out of camp, still behind their lines where it was safer, but someplace on a hill with a nice view. It was quiet, and there was a cool breeze that helped them keep their temperatures down.

Bucky joked around with her a bit, throwing grapes at her, and she'd throw them back and he'd catch them in his mouth. There was one point where he kept tickling her, which she had denied being ticklish, which lead to the whole fiasco of accidentally kicking him in the knee. Then, they laid down for a while, looking at the beauty around them. For Anna, though, the silence just brought her back to her parents, and the fact that this was Italy, of all place.

Bucky just silently watched her for a bit. She sat there quietly, her eyes looking over the fields, but she wasn't seeing them. Her mind was someplace else completely. It was very obvious. Whenever she wasn't with one of her coworkers, or him, she seemed greatly troubled. She even tried to avoid leaving a tent or that truck that she worked out of so often.

From what he knew of Anna, this was not her usual self. He hadn't known her all that long, but after getting reunited, they had spent a lot of what little free time they had together, which was very enjoyable. It was a great distraction to the horrors that were around them. They were each other's ray of sunshine in the constant storm that was war.

So he could tell something was wrong. Just like he could tell when something was eating at her back at the diner. "Are you okay, Anna?" he asked, sitting up from the blanket. Anna didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes didn't even move when he spoke. "Anna?"

"Hmm?" Anna hummed, finally turning to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned for her. "And don't try to tell me nothing's wrong. I can tell there is. You can't hide it from me."

Anna signed and looked up at him. He was right. She had no idea how could could see right through her, even when Tucker and Marcus have been with her for a couple months short of a year. Bucky could see right through her, and that was terrifying, especially with a spy. But there was a little part of her that liked that he could. Because it meant someone could see what was wrong, and cared enough to make sure she got better.

"I lived in Italy once," Anna admitted, looking down to her bare feet. "I was fifteen, and I was here on an undercover job with my parents."

"You were fifteen?" he asked. It was very clear that he wasn't pleased that she was doing such dangerous work so young.

Anna just nodded. "Looking back now, I think it was Hydra that leaked the information that we were spies. Soon after we started, the mercenary group took us, and tortured us. I was the only one that made it out. My parents died in front of me. Here. In Italy. And I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Bucky shifted behind Anna and pulled her to his chest, his arms wrapped around her. "I'm sure you did everything you could," he said. "And you shouldn't think like that. You're a good person, Anna. Anybody that looks at you can see that."

Anna leaned back into him, the affection strangely welcome. "I know, but just being here, seeing all of this, it just doesn't sit well with me. I brings back a lot of memories. It makes me think of them, and then my brother-"

"You have a brother?" Bucky asked, trying to change the topic to something lighter. Too bad it wasn't that light of a topic.

"I did," Anna said. "He was in the business too. He died on my eighteenth birthday. It's why I don't like my birthday."

"Shit, Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I-"

"Exactly, you didn't know," Anna said, turning her head to look up at him. She wore a soft smile to let him know it was okay. "It's okay. You know, I think my brother would've really liked you."

"Yeah? What was he like?"

"He was sporty, and brave. He'd never leave a man behind. That's how he died, but that was who he was. He cared for people so much. He cared for. He wasn't always around because of the work we did, but there was never any doubt in my mind that he didn't love me. And I know Clark knew I loved him too."

Bucky nodded. "You have this thing about you that makes people feel cared about when you're around," Bucky said. "I mean, you went out of your way the first day we met just to cheer me up. And I couldn't forget that. Ever. I mean, I tried to right after we met because I knew I'd be coming here, and I thought I'd never see you again. But then we did. Again, and again, and now here we are… You just keep coming at me with surprised. I knew you were kind and sweet, and a smart ass, but I never knew just how strong you were until I saw you here, and from what I've learned about you. You're very adaptable, like a sna-You're Annaconda!"

"Oh, please tell me that's not going to stick," Anna groaned, hitting her head off his chest.

"It's sticking."

"Damnit," Anna muttered. "But, you know, you should here the way Steve talks about you when you're not around," Anna said.

"Oh, what? Does he tell you all the embarrassing things from when we were growing up?" he asked.

"No, but I am very interested in those stories now," Anna laughed, sifting so she could look at him better, but not leaving his arms. "No, he says very nice things. Things like you just said about me. How you make people feel safe. You're a protector. And I see it too. You're a big teddy bear, really."

"Oh, so I'm a bear, and you're a snake?"

"I'm not a snake, but you're a bear," Anna said.

"Mmm, no. Annaconda isn't gonna go away."

"Damnit."

* * *

 **So a short chapter, but I like to do some flirting stuff with Anna. Plus, she's connecting to him here. She hardly ever talks about this stuff, so it means a lot that she did with Bucky. Hope you guys liked it Let me know what you think in a review plea** s **e!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 ** _FelixFelicis02 _** \- Bucky's gonna be around a whole lot now, which I love. I just love writing their interactions. It's so natural.

 _ **abstract0118**_ \- I'm very glad you liked it.

 ** _Amis55 _** \- I'm not sure yet. I know I have thing planned to mention what people are going through back home at some point, but I haven't worked in if I want to put in actual scenes yet. I will let you know when I do though. Right now I'm just focusing on finishing all my internship assignments early so I can just focus on writing after they're done (which will leave me a lot of time. I'm just sitting in a room on my own doing nothing...)


	12. Frustration

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Frustration

By October 25, 1943, Anna finally got a lead. There had been a sighting of some unusual Hydra activity west of where they were stationed. There was even more activity as well, such as the mission Phillips had just organized, which would send the 107th, which was Bucky's, to head to Azzano to take out the Austrian Hydra Weapons facility.

Anna knew exactly what was supposed to happen here. Over two hundred men were supposed to go up to Azzano, and less than fifty of them returned back upon defeat. The rest were either killed or captured. Bucky was not one of the men that was supposed to return. It was hard to let this happen. Anna knew he'd come back after Steve comes soon, but Anna didn't know the horrors he was supposed to go through there, what they'll do to him. The only thing she could do was to make him promise to be careful.

Her and Marcus were all packed up, ready to head out after she said goodbye to Bucky. She was in her usual field attire from the future, which was getting her some stares because of how tight it was. She caught Bucky staring at her even, which made her smirk. She walked up to him, her backpack over her shoulders, gun at her hip, Jern Slange on her thigh.

"Hey," she greeted, stopping in front of him.

"Hey, Anna, where are you going?" Bucky asked. It was obvious he was concerned she'd be going out there with him. He'd seen her take down that guy that grabbed her butt, but other than that, he didn't know how well she could fight. Marcus and her kept their training in private for the most part. Peggy and her trained a bit in their tent every so often, but for the most part, her training was falling behind a great deal.

"West," Anna answered. "I've got a lead that my Hydra spies are at a farmhouse that way. Marcus and I gotta check it out."

"Just the two of you?" he asked. "Is that safe?"

"Probably not, but nothing I ever do is," she admitted.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," Bucky said, taking her arms in his hands.

"I promise," Anna said. "And if I don't see you when you get back, just take care of yourself, and take care of Steve, okay?"

"Why wouldn't you be here?" Bucky asked.

Anna wasn't thinking death by any means, but that's where Bucky's head went. For her, she was hoping this was when she'd be able to capture her traitors, and grab the 0-8-4. In a couple days time, she could be home and happy and safe again, without any worry of changing the timeline.

She'd definitely miss Bucky, that was for sure. And knowing that he'd die sometime next year in 1944 didn't make her feel good leaving him, but she had to. This was what was supposed to happen. It wasn't like she could stop it from happening, even if she wanted to, because she didn't know exactly how he was supposed to die.

"Anna, you can't think like that," Bucky said, shaking her just a tiny bit. "Please, don't…"

"No, no, that's not what I meant at all!" Anna told him, honestly showing through her eyes. She smiled up at him. "No, I just meant that if I get what I'm going out there for, I can go home. And chances are, if I get to go home, I won't see you again, so…"

"Oh, I uh, I see..." His voice dripped with disappointment.

"Promise me you'll be safe out there," Anna said.

Bucky nodded and gave her a forced smile. "Take care, Anna," he said. He turned and started to talk off with the rest of the men, but Anna reached out and grabbed his sleeve. He turned around, eyes confused.

"I mean it, Buck," Anna said, her voice quiet, eyes pleading. "Please, be careful…"

He sighed and nodded, pulling her to his chest. "I will," he whispered into her hair. They stayed like that for a while, until he really had to go catch up to the others. He pulled back, looking at her as if the only thing he wanted was to stay right there and hug her. Once he was far enough he turned back around and didn't turn around again.

Marcus had been standing off to the side to give Anna and Bucky some privacy, but it was obvious that he could hear and see everything that went on. He put a hand on her shoulder, but that didn't make her look away from Bucky's back. "Okay, I know I tease you about liking him all the time, but that was…" Marcus muttered, looking at her with concern. "That was rough."

Anna took in a deep breath and turned away. "Okay, come on. We've got work to do."

* * *

Six days later, Anna and Marcus came back very disappointed. They did find O'Hagan and Dadney, so the intel was solid, and they did have the 0-8-4, but they also had a whole lot of Hydra soldiers on guard. The second they even got remotely close they were spotted and Hydra opened fire.

There were so many conflicts with this whole situation. First of all, who knows what O'Hagan and Dadney were even up to. Secondly, those Hydra soldiers could kill them, and then there'd be a whole lot of trouble. Thirdly, if they took out and killed any of those Hydra soldiers, who knows what they'd do to the timeline. What if someone didn't get born, like an important politician, or something that cures some big disease? But if they didn't, they could die too!

In the end, Hydra retreated, but they didn't leave without blowing some damage to the SHIELD agents. Marcus was left with cuts and bruises from hand to hand combat, as well as from ducking and covering from the bullets. Anna, on the other hand, got a through and through bullet wound to her shoulder, and a graze to the leg, but other than that, just some cuts and bruises from the same things as Marcus.

They returned to the camp on Halloween, and Anna was definitely not in a mood to be messed with. It was the middle of the night when they hopped into the back of their truck. Tuck was still awake. He hadn't been able to sleep well while they were gone from worry. So he stayed up working on the containment unit.

When they opened the door, he perked up, but then froze when he saw the state they were in. "Holy crap," he muttered, rushing to get the first aid kit. "You should go to the hospital, you were shot! What the hell happened?"

"They had backup," Marcus said, plopping onto his bunk. "I'm fine, just take care of Anna."

"I can do it myself," she muttered, groaning as she sat down in the chair in front of the recording station. She often sat there while working or hanging out in there.

"No, come here," Tucker said, turning the chair around to face him while he knelt in front of her. "I'll be quick."

Anna sighed and unzipped the suit. She let to pool around her waist, and she sat there in just a bra. She didn't care about them seeing her in it. They'd already lived together on and off again for more than a year with how much time they spent together on Jupiter. While he cleaned and patched up her wound, Tucker went on to insist on going to see a doctor.

Anna shook her head. "On the front lines, the soldiers pray to be spared….and If they're not that lucky, they wish for a clean bullet to kill them. Nobody wants to be in the hospital. The hospital is where they all lose hope. I don't want to see that..."

Tucker nodded. "Okay, I get it. Just, make sure you change this every day and clean it, okay?"

"Got it."

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. EYES ONLY**

 **CLASSIFICATION LEVEL X**

 **LINE OF DUTY DEATH [LODD] INVESTIGATION**

 **REF: S.H.I.E.L.D. CASE ..3.22**

 **AGENT IN COMMAND [AIC]: MARIA HILL**

 **RE: AGENT ANNA MAY CARR A.K.A. ANNACONDA A.K.A. LITTLE MISS SHIELD**

 **TRANSCRIPT: RECORDED OCTOBER 31, 1943. 21:12**

The camera turned on, and Anna sat back in her chair. She was wearing the same tank top and shorts she had on in the last video, and because of this, the bandage on her shoulder was clear to see. She legs were crossed under her, and the bandage on her leg was visible as well. She sat there staring at the keyboard for a while without saying anything.

She took in a deep breath before finally looking up to the camera. Her voice was rather monotone, showing just how much she was affected by what had happened earlier. "This is Agent Anna Carr, ID A01492866 reporting on October 31, 1943 at 21:12." After stating that, she fell silent again.

Combat pushes so much adrenaline through your veins that once you stop fighting, once that rush is over, you come down harder than the morning after an all night binge around the town. Add a mission failure on top of that and there was no possible way Anna could be on cloud nine as she trudged through the mud reentering camp. Anna was just so tired her whole head was in a fog, one that wouldn't lift no matter how the sun tried to burn it up with optimism.

Tucker and Marcus were starting to see that change in her too, which really wasn't good, because Anna was the most level headed, strongest member of the group. They leaned on her, so if she wasn't strong enough to be their crutch, what good was any sort of optimism at all? If Anna didn't believe, there was definitely no possible way for them to get home.

Anna just told herself that when they got back, she'd feel a lot better once she got a drink of water (and hopefully something stronger), and some food, maybe wash off some of the shit that was caked onto her skin, she'd be a little more upbeat. None of it helped. The guys were out grabbing something to eat right now, so Anna decided to do her report in peace.

"Agent Alenko and I followed a lead that lead us to O'Hagan and Daney, and the 0-8-4. I was right to assume they'd go straight to Hydra for protection. They definitely had backup. They got away with the 0-8-4, so now we're back to the beginning with the search." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"This is taking a lot longer than I thought it would. It's October 31st, and we arrived in January. We really need to get back home. I mean, as far as I know, we haven't changed anything yet, but it's really hard to make sure we don't, you know? No, you don't, because nobody's been in this situation before. I mean, we were drastically outnumbered when we went out there today. There's just two of us. And we can't bring backup because if someone dies that isn't supposed to die, then that changes thing. And we can't kill the Hydra people either for the same reasons. I know a lot about history, but I'm not that good to know exactly who lives and dies. I'm not going to play God. I can't…"

"I've seen what playing God does to people," Anna said. "Loki wanted to rule, and in his need to do so he got consumed and controlled by someone else. And where did that leave him? He ended up dying on Svartalfheim. He actually died a hero though, so…"

Anna rubbed her eyes and then looked at the camera directly. "Chances are we're not going to get back to our time. I just...I'll keep doing what I can, but...Chances are we'll end up dead trying...Maybe I'll have the guys make goodbye videos just in case that happens, that way their loved ones get closure, and them too. Just in case…"

It was clear that right then and there, you could see just how defeated Anna was. When she said she'd do something, she'd definitely do it, but it was clear that she didn't believe she'd actually live through this time period. She was a good guy, so she'd do what she was supposed to by avoiding killing people that aren't supposed to die, or killing in general, but Hydra knew that, and they'd use that to their advantage as much as possible.

"What was left of the 107th got a back a couple days ago while we were gone," Anna said, giving timeline context. "Bucky's still out there. I knew he would be, but just getting back and really realizing it, and noticing his absence is a lot more than I thought it'd be. It's a lot harder than I thought it'd be. I miss him. I hope he's okay.

"Steve should be here soon," Anna said. "His show will come, and he'll go save Bucky, as well as all those other people. Things will really start rolling for the SSR then. The formation of the Howling Commandos, taking down Hydra bases...I'm honored to see it. I'd rather not, but it's really an eye opener.

"This whole experience is eye opening. I mean, I'm in World War II, for crying out loud. There's the horrors of the holocaust, there's D-Day, and the Battle of the Bulge. But these are people. I can see all these soldiers, and I can see all the horrible things they've experienced in their eyes in person.

"It makes me wonder if I'm really cut out to be in this line of work. I probably shouldn't say that because I'd probably be put back into training or psych evals, but it's really hard. I don't like making these calls. I don't like being in charge like this. Tucker and Marcus are depending on me, and if there's at any point I show weakness or doubt, they notice and it throws them off. So I'm getting all of my negativity out now.

"I'm not saying I want to get out of this work. I think it's more that I do this work so other people don't have to. I'm ruined for life, there's no doubt about that." Anna laughed and shook her head. "I just don't want other people to have to go through this, to have to make the decisions that I'm making. That's why I'm doing it instead of Marcus, or Tucker.

"I don't know if it's because I didn't get training not to care, or if it's just me personally, but I think I just care too much. I don't want to hurt people. I don't want people to hurt. Its why I won't leave this line of work. I've thought about it before. But I can't bring myself to do it. I mean, I just jump in without thinking every time. I just can't sit back and not do anything.

"But maybe that's exactly what we need. If we don't feel the pain of the loss, if we don't feel the consequences of the calls we have to make, what makes us different from the people we're fighting against? Because they don't care about that stuff. It's our humanity, that thing inside us that makes us empathetic, or sympathetic, and kind that makes us different from them. And I think we try to make ourselves not to feel that to spare ourselves that pain, but what if we really need to feel it to really make us the best we can be. I mean, we can still be professional, but we can also do whatever we can to save more people. We'd push the limits to protect.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just too tired and not making sense. I know I'm rambling. I should just sign off for now. I'll try to be more optimistic next time. This is Agent Carr signing off."

* * *

 **GUYS I'M SO SORRY I TOTALLY THOUGHT I POSTED THIS LAST WEEK AND I'M SORRY AND SO YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS HERE TODAY. AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY.**

 **So, a dejected Anna for this chapter. Next chapter has Steve, and we get back to some of the events in the movie. I hope you guys are looking forward to that. Let me know what you guys thought. Not my best chapter, but eh. It'll do.**

Thanks go to the following for their review on the previous chapter:

 _ **FelixFelicis02**_ \- Soooo not so light hearted this time around, but eventually it'll come back. lol Hope you liked it anyway. You'll just have to wait and see more with Anna and Bucky.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777-**_ Boo, sad feels lol Hope you liked the chapter anyway. And yes, I have seen Spider-Man, and I loved it. It wasn't the best Marvel movie, but I really enjoyed the humor and light heartedness of the whole movie. Tom is such an adorkable Peter.

 _ **abstract0118**_ \- Thank you. Hope this wasn't too dull. Not much happened.


	13. Security

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Security

Anna stood in the doorway of the makeshift dressing room that had been given to Steve to get ready before the show. He was completely dress, sitting in a chair with the sketchbook she had sent him, and one of the pencils in his hand drawing away. His back was to her, so he didn't see her, but if he looked up, he'd be able to see her in the mirror.

"I see you got your birthday present," Anna said, smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Steve looked up in surprise, and when he saw it was her, he smiled and turned around. "Anna!"

"Hey," she greeted, heading into the room further to give him a hug. He stood up so she could do so. "How is our Man with a Plan?"

"Oh, you know?" Steve shrugged. He wasn't particularly enthused.

"Not doing what you thought you'd be doing, huh?" Anna muttered. "Yeah, me either." She sat on the desk and took in a deep breath.

"I take it your mission hasn't been going so well," Steve said.

"Not in the least bit," Anna said. "Far from it, actually."

"These things take time and planning," Steve reminded her.

"Yeah, but this is taking a lot longer than it should," Anna admitted. "I'm supposed to be in charge of protecting Tuck and Marcus, but I'm not doing a great job of that. I can't even get this mission done. There's just so many things I have to follow through with, so many regulations that I have to follow, and that's definitely not what Hydra does. They're always one step ahead of us because of it and it just makes everything seem pointless."

That was a lot more than Steve thought he'd get out of her. Anna was never one that was big on giving out details, but right here, and right now, she just really needed someone to talk to. Not to some computer that didn't give anything back. Not to keep it in. She needed Steve. She even did it without realizing it.

"Hey," he said, taking her hand. "This doesn't sound like you."

"I don't really feel like me either," she muttered.

"You've been through a lot," Steve said. "I don't know everything you've been through, but I can see it in your eyes. You've overcome a lot, and I know this may seem hard, impossible right now. But I'm sure it's seemed that way before. And you've overcome it then, right?"

Anna glanced up at him. He could see all of that by just looking in her eyes? She took in a deep breathe. "I guess so," she muttered.

"No guessing. You believed in me when pretty much nobody was. You made me feel confident. You were real with me about how hard things would be, but you still knew I'd be able to get through it. And I know you can too, because only someone that been in that same spot before really knows how it feels, and who can or can't make it through. I know you can do what you've set out to do. Because you're strong. And you're kind. And you do things the right way."

Anna smiled. See, there was the Steve she knew and love. "Thanks, Steve. I appreciate that." If Captain America believed she could do it, why couldn't she?

"Are you going to stick around for the show?" he asked.

"There's something I've gotta go do, but I'll try to make it, okay?" Anna offered. "I'll at least see you later though. Okay?"

Steve watched her make her way to the door, much more uplifted than before. "Yeah."

"Oh, and Steve?" she added, stopping in the doorway. "I know you're not where you want to be yet, but the opportunity for what you truly want will be presented to you far sooner than you think. I just know it." She gave him a wink, and then she was gone.

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. EYES ONLY**

 **CLASSIFICATION LEVEL X**

 **LINE OF DUTY DEATH [LODD] INVESTIGATION**

 **REF: S.H.I.E.L.D. CASE ..3.22**

 **AGENT IN COMMAND [AIC]: MARIA HILL**

 **RE: AGENT MARCUS LUIS ALENKO**

 **TRANSCRIPT: RECORDED NOVEMBER 3, 1943 20:59**

The camera was rolling, and instead of Anna sitting in the chair, Agent Marcus Alenko was. The Spanish man in his mid-twenties looked utterly annoyed but all of this. He tried to get up, but Anna, who was standing right next to him (having had been the one to turn the camera on in the first place) had pushed him back down into the chair.

"Why am I doing this?" Marcus asked.

"Because I said so," Anna retorted.

"That's so not an answer," Alenko said. "I don't want to do this. It's depressing!"

"Of course it is. This is in case of a worst case scenario and you end up dead. Don't you want to be able to tell the people back home you love them one last time? Give them closure?"

"I'm not going to die here!"

"Then good, but just in case," Anna said, turning his head to the camera. "Come on, just humor me, Alenko!"

Marcus rolled his eyes and sighed but waved her off in defeat. "Fine, Fine."

Anna sat back on the table to look over Tucker's written report about how the containment machine was coming along. She didn't want to leave Marcus because if she did he wouldn't do what she told him to. And this needed to be done. Plus, he didn't know how to turn on and off this camera.

"Okay, uh, I guess I'd want to talk to my mom first."  
"You've gotta put your name in there," Anna interrupted. "You have to state your name and ID. It's just like a report."

"What's the point? We're the only three in this file! They can clearly see who I am in the camera!" Anna just rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but he yelled out, "Let me live my life, woman!"

He turned back to the camera and smiles. "Okay, before I was so rudely interrupted...I'd like to speak to my mom. She'll be in the records. So will my little brother. I'll want to talk to him too.

"Okay, so, uh, I really don't know what to say. Hi mom. It's just me. Markie." Anna giggled in the background. "Oh shut up _Annaconda_." He turned back to the camera. "Hi mom. We're making these just in case something happened to us, and well...Obviously nothing has yet, at least. And I don't plan on anything happening anyways. But I guess if something does, I want you to put the money you get after I pass for Carlos's college tuition. Make sure he goes and keeps his grades up. I know he's getting in to play soccer, but that doesn't mean he gets to slack in his grades. Uh, I love you. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you. You've made me strong, and I definitely got my good looks from you. I take all the looks from you, Carlos is the funny looking one.

"Now I guess I'll talk to Carlos. Uh, mom, if you're still here, can you leave so I can just talk to him alone?" He paused for a moment, as if letting her leave. "Okay, I'm going to be honest here, Carlos. You need to take care of mom. She was a mess after dad left, and I know she was a wreck when I told her I joined SHIELD? You've gotta watch out for her now. Okay? You've gotta be her rock, the man of the house.

"It's nothing you can't handle. I promise. I mean, you're the smarter out of the two of us, let's be honest. I was never cut out for college or anything. SHIELD was where I belonged. You belong someplace safe, where you can get a good job, and buy a house, and get married and raise a family. You deserve that. I want you to be the man that I'm not, that I couldn't be.

"And I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for your graduation. I know I promised I'd be there, and you've got to know that I'll do anything humanly possible to get there for it, but if I don't, I'm sorry. I love you, man."

Marcus looked at his hands in his lap for a moment. It's always hard to admit things like that and then not be contemplative about it after. It makes you address your own mortality.

Anna got up and put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "They'll appreciate that in case…"

Marcus nodded. "Thanks, Anna."

"Of course," She said as she reached over and turned the camera off.

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. EYES ONLY**

 **CLASSIFICATION LEVEL X**

 **LINE OF DUTY DEATH [LODD] INVESTIGATION**

 **REF: S.H.I.E.L.D. CASE ..3.22**

 **AGENT IN COMMAND [AIC]: MARIA HILL**

 **RE: AGENT TUCKER MICHAEL COLLEND**

 **TRANSCRIPT: RECORDED NOVEMBER 3, 1943 21:13**

Tucker turned on the camera and sat back, nervously glancing behind him at Anna as she did some paperwork, minding her own business. He was nervous to do this in front of her, but she was his friend, he had nothing to worry about when it came to her. He knew that, but from his own life experiences, people he thought would be good to him weren't.

"I'm going to keep this short and sweet. My parents cut me out of their lives long ago when I came out to them." Anna stopped writing for a moment, Tuck could see it in the camera, but as she realized what he meant, that he was gay, she gave a little shrug to herself and continued working. He sighed in relief. She didn't care. "So the only person I want to talk to is my friend Henry. He's listed as my next of kin in my file so he shouldn't be hard to get ahold of.

"Henry, you were right. I focus too much on my work, so I don't have to deal with the fact that it's hard for me to go out and meet new people because of my parents. People shouldn't care about my sexuality, and if they don't like it then they're not worth having in my life. And you're right, I was scared of my feelings for you, so I just...ignored or denied them. I don't know which. Maybe both. But I just wanted to say you were right. I love you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this in person. Thank you for always being there for me, even when I was a dick. Even when I said those horrible things to you. I regret it all. But you did nothing wrong. So please, live your life like you wanted me to. Be happy. Find love. Have a family. All the things I can't give you.

"I'm sorry."

Anna got up a couple moments after he stopped talking. He was done, but he was a too lost in his own thoughts to turn off the camera. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek to let him know everything would be okay before she turned the camera off for him.

* * *

 **I've been looking forward to this chapter for quite a while. I really wanted to give some insight the lives of Tucker and Marcus. It makes them seem more like people, and you get to like them more. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought in a review.**

 **Again guys, I'm sorry I forgot to post last week. The replies to the last chapter and this one will be in the next chapter.**


	14. Snake on a Plane

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Snake on a Plane

Anna hopped out of the back of the truck with her report in her hand. She headed straight to Colonel Phillips tent to drop it off, and as she entered, she was nearly run over by Peggy. She muttered an apology and ran off. Anna turned curiously. It wasn't like Peggy to do that. Something must be wrong. Anna dropped the report on the table and ran after the woman, and she found her by a jeep that Steve had hopped into.

The two had just finished a conversation when Anna walked over. Anna came to realize that this was the moment where they had just decided to go rescue the men in Azzano. She raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. Looking directly at Steve, she leaned against the jeep and said, "I take it the moment you were looking for is right now."

"You're not going to stop me, are you?" Steve asked.

"Oh, honey, no. I want in."

* * *

It was as simple as that. Anna was in. Anna, was sitting next to Steve as he finished putting on his parachute in Howards very shiny place (which terrified her. Itw as reflective, far easier to see than the army planes). Anna reached over and tightened another strap. She'd done this before, and it hadn't been all that fun, but at least she knew what had to be done.

"The Hydra camp is in Kreuzberg," Peggy said. She was looking at the map, briefing Steve on what he had to do, and where he had to do it. "It's tucked between these two mountain ranges. It's a factory of some kind."

"We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep!" Howard called from the pilot's seat.

"Wouldn't it be more strategic not to though. It would give away the element of surprise," Anna piped up. She didn't know how this whole thing went down, she just knew the outcome. She didn't know where they dropped him off, or how everything went down except the facility exploded and the rest of the men escaped with Steve.

"Just get me as close a you can!" Steve yelled back. "You guys are gonna be in a lot of trouble when you land."

"And you won't?" Peggy retorted.

"Where I'm going, if anybody yells at me, I can just shoot 'em," Steve answered.

Anna laughed, which she probably shouldn't have, but it was funny. She bit her lip and stood up to look out the front window. Moving around was making her feel a little better in that death contraption.

"Hey Anna, you like fondue?" he asked quiet, only she could hear over the roar of the engine.

"It's cheese, of course I do," Anna chuckled.

"They will undoubtedly shoot back," Peggy reminded him.

"Well, let's hope it's good for something," he said, tapping the shield.

"Agent Carter? If we're not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late-night fondue," Howard said.

Anna snorted and answered back in a normal tone of voice, which again, only Howard could hear. "You're an idiot."

"I've been told that before, but my IQ says otherwise," he chuckled.

Anna just laughed and turned around to go back to her seat. She held onto the roof as she moved, and heard Peggy tell Steve, "Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brave this airspace. We're lucky to have him."

"So are you two? Do you...fondue?" Steve asked.

Anna looked at him questioningly. That didn't necessarily make sense. Why would he asked them if they fondue? Fondue was a food? Was he asking if they eat fondue? She shook her head and decided to just ignore it. There were more important things to take care of.

"This is your transponder," Peggy said, handing the device the size of a deck of playing cards. "Activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you."

"Are you sure this thing works?" he asked skeptically.

"It's been tested more than you, pal," Howard called out.

Anna let out a whine when she the plane started to get shot at. She held onto the seat. _Why do I keep putting myself in these things?!_ "I fucking hate flying!"

Steve got up and moved to the door. Anna peeked up, and Steve looked at her and yelled, "I'll bring him back!"

Anna was speechless. How did he know? How did he know that she had been thinking about Bucky all this time, so concerned for his best friend? After all, they hadn't actually dated.

Peggy was not going to have that though. "Get back here! We're taking you all the way in!"

There was no way Steve would listen though. "As soon as I'm clear, you turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!"

"You can't give me orders!"

"The hell I can't!" Steve yelled back with a smirk. "I'm a Captain!" Steve smirked and jumped.

Anna turned around to the window and watched to make sure he made it down okay. She stayed there until she couldn't see him anymore. Finally she turned back to Peggy and asked, "He'll be okay, right?"

"He will…"

She didn't sound so convincing.

It's hard to believe that history will turn out the way it's supposed to when you see all the shooting. Anna knew he'd be okay, but she was beyond worried about Steve. She was actually more concerned about him than them up in the air getting shot at.

Howard piped up from the front, getting the attention of the two females. "So, about that fondue…"

* * *

 **A very short chapter, I know, but I really wanted to have this scene and the next chapter separate. One reason is because of the chapter titles. I really wanted this title because it makes me laugh. The next one doesn't really matter title wise, but I thought the content of the next chapter was best separated from this. So here is just a small bit of anticipation for the reunion next chapter.**

 **Also, if I seem a little off in the replies I apologize. It's been a rough month for me with work, internship, and liking a guy that doesn't want a serious relationship (and having to see him everyday). So sorry if that's too much info, but I just wanted to explain myself.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter.

 _ **FelixFelicis02** _ \- Sorry for the wait. I just completely spaced last week I guess. I really wanted to make this seem real. Describing stress and gore and horror and whatnot. I love making Anna human. I always worry about MarySue's so I'm glad Anna seems human.

 _ **abstract0118** _ \- I'm glad you found them sweet!

 _ **Guest** _ \- Oh, please so tell. I love to hear predictions! Because if you're right I'm gonna really love it. I know I can't tell you if you're right or not, but seeing what you're speculating always makes me excited.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ -Well, I hope you didn't regret staying up late to read those chapters anymore (seeing as this is now a week later lol). Lol I guess you're right on her being like the guy from Legends. Never thought of that. Oh, I totally agree with the Spider-Man thing too. I sooo can't wait for this story to get to that point. I loved how it gave so much insight into the time before the story too. I just loved it. Sorry about Tuck. Guess if I'm having guy troubles, so are you now seeing as your future hubby is gay. My guy is just totally out of my league though so...

 _ **shizzlethis1**_ \- I'm so glad you're excited for all the development to come!


	15. No Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, just Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 15

No Love

It was very easy to say, and see, that Colonel Phillips was not Anna's favorite person in the world by a long shot. Even though Anna had proven to him time and time again that she was telling the truth, he didn't trust a single thing she said. It was true that Anna got more out of this deal than he really did, but in the long run it was the best option.

Phillips just didn't see it that way.

The two were alone his tent. He was pacing back and forth when she had entered. He had just gotten done with yelling at Agent Carter, and now it was Anna's turn. Anna wasn't too nervous. What could he do? Anna didn't exactly work for him. She was working with the SSR, but she didn't work for them.

Anna sat with her arms crossed, back straight to show she wasn't scared. Though she kind of was. She didn't like him, but she did respect him for everything he's done in history, and the man was fucking intimidating, that was for sure. But she couldn't show weakness. That would only give him more power over her. After all, she did need him. And that sucked.

"Ever since the day you walked into my life, things have not gone well," Phillips said. "You said you were supposed to protect this program, and what has happened? Dr. Erskine is dead, we have no formula for the Super-Soldier Program, and now we lost our only successful applicant."

Anna gaped. "What? You think I had something to do with it?"

"Give me one good reason not to think you've been feeding Hydra information?" he dared.

"Oh? One good reason? How about hunting down the people that will really be a threat! I've done nothing but ensure that everything happens the way it should! This _is_ exactly how it happened in the textbooks. Who the hell do you take me for?"

"I don't know, and that's an issue," he said. "How am I supposed to trust you when Rogers is gone?"

"He won't be gone for long," Anna said.

"I don't believe that," Phillips said. "We've sent out several surveillance teams out, and we've gotten no results to back that up."

"You need to give them time to get back here. It's a thirty mile hike!" Anna said.

"We've taken that into account," Phillips said. "And my conclusion is that you're a liability. You don't have clearance to be here. As of now, you and your team must evacuate the area. I don't want you anywhere near this operation."

"You're stranding us in Italy in the middle of a war?" Anna asked, rising out of her seat. "Do you have any idea what that could do to our mission, let alone the fucking time stream? You have no idea who you're up against!"

"That is no longer my problem! Lieutenant," He called out, and an officer walked in, "please escort Agent Carr to her truck and make sure her and the other agents leave the premises. Bring reinforcements."

"You have no idea what you've just done!" Anna yelled as the guy pulled her out. "At least give me a day to prove that I'm telling the truth!"

"Get them out of here now!"

* * *

Somehow Anna mustered up some composure to tell Tucker and Marcus that they were moving out. They didn't take it well, but seeing Anna cool, calm, and collected really helped them feel better about it. After telling them however, she got one of the soldiers to escort her to the restroom so she could have a slight mental breakdown.

She had no idea what they were going to do. Without the resources she got from the SSR, she wouldn't have been able to make it this far. Without them, she wouldn't have had access to the information that lead her to finding O'Hadan and Dadney in the first place. They were safe behind alley lines right now, and that was because of the SSR. No other area would let them work as freely as they needed, or believe them even.

Anna felt like she had just ruined the one good thing they had while being there. She had just started to get a little more confidence back that maybe they'd be able to succeed their mission, and now she felt nothing but the complete crushing feeling of everything caving in on her chest. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think.

 _Oh my God, I'm having an anxiety attack_ , she realized as she tried to get her breathing under control. It was another forty-five minutes before she was presentable. She left the restroom with a very annoyed looking officer, and was escorted back to her guys, who were just about ready to move out. Anna moved to get in the front of drive the truck, when another soldier ran up to them.

"Wait! Phillips said to wait," he panted. "He said you can stay, but any further inquiries are to be brought to Agent Carter, and she shall be your advocate."

"Fine by me," Anna growled. She turned back to the truck and smacked the side of it a couple times. "Come on out boys, we're staying right where we are!"

* * *

Telling Peggy Carter about this whole situation wasn't exactly something Anna wanted to do. It was unbelievable, for sure, and she didn't want a woman that she's looked up to for practically her whole life to think she was certifiably crazy. Anna was on her way to tell her when she saw that the camp was far livelier than she had seen in in weeks. There were semi familiar faces that she knew she had seen around before.

 _They're back_ , she thought, a smile growing on her face. _Which means Steve and Bucky are back_! Excitedly, Anna changed missions and walked around trying to find the two best friends.

She found Bucky a little while later walking away from Steve and Peggy, who were caught up in a conversation. SHe smiled and waved with her good arm, the wide without the bullet wound. "Bucky!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you!"

Anna moved in closer to go give him a hug, but instead of stopping in front of her, her rammed right into her injured shoulder. She clenched her teeth to prevent from many any sort of noise, but she was definitely feeling it. "Bucky?" she asked.

He turned around in a huff. He didn't want to make a scene so he kept his voice down, but it was very clear in his eyes and his tone that he was angry. "You let him jump into a war zone?!"

"What?" she asked.

"Steve, you told me be was safe. You promised you'd make sure he didn't do anything stupid, and what do you do? You let him for through with a test nobody's ever been through before. You go with him and let him jump out of a plane while in open fire! You let him take on a whole Hydra factor alone!"

Okay, now she was getting angry. He was blaming her for things that aren't her fault. She wasn't going to setting for that. She'd been dealing with that for her whole life. She never thought she'd have to put up with it from Bucky. It was the last straw. "Let him? I don't _let_ Steve do anything. He's a grown man, with his worn mind. He's capable of doing whatever the hell he puts his mind to. I made sure he was safe enough, Bucky. But there's only so much I can do to stop something that's a natural born hero."

"He doesn't know what his limits are, Anna. He could've gotten himself killed!"

"And you would've been if he hadn't gone out there!" Anna retorted. "I'm not going to apologize for wanting to see you well and breathing in front of me again!"

"It's selfish-"

"I'm being selfish? What about you?! I can't believe you're putting this on me, Bucky. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"No, you didn't do anything at all, which is worse."

"No, I supposed your best friend. _My_ friend. That's what I'm supposed to do. And if you can't see that then leave me the fuck along."

"Consider me gone."

"Screw you, Barnes!"

* * *

 **I had a lot of mix feelings writing this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing the fight with Bucky, but the part with Phillips wasn't my best work. Oh well. This works too. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think in a review!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **shizzlethis1** _ \- I'm glad. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as the last.

 _ **FelixFelicis02** _ \- Yeah, Constancy is having a hard time coming up for me. I just have to force myself to sit down and write, which will most likely happen next week once Pokemon Go legendary raids go away. I already have it planned anyway so really I don't think it'll take too long to push that thing out. Fingers crossed for the best though.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777** _ \- Yeah, but I met a really nice guy from the whole ordeal (different guy than was causing the stress to begin with) and everything is really great. :) Anyway, enough about that! I'm glad you enjoyed the dorkiness of my chapter title. And since there's such a large amount of time that Homecoming covers though I can always do something sooner and pop back into it in the future/later on in the story/series.


	16. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Reconciliation

If there was one thing that Anna learned from living most of her life with her brother was that boys smelled. Living in the back of that army issued truck for several month with Tucker and Marcus just reminded her of that point even more. Like she _really_ needed to be reminded. After coming clean to Peggy, who happened to take the information that they were from the future surprisingly well, she spoke to Peggy about moving back into the tent with her. If only to get away from the smell of the truck.

Peggy had been very helpful with everything. She openly shared her resources and information, and if Anna needed anything, she was more than willing to go to Phillips if it wasn't something Peggy couldn't get done herself. They stayed up at night talking and catching up because after they felt Lehigh, Anna hadn't really seen her around as much. Staying in the tent and trying not to pay too much mind to the fact that they were in Italy really isolated her. But now she was doing much better. Peggy would even help her clean the shoulder wound twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening.

That's what Anna was headed out to do that late afternoon. She could've very well done it on her own, but it was always cleaned out better if someone else did it, and it took far less time too. Plus, Anna enjoyed Peggy's company.

Peggy wasn't in their tent, and as far as she could tell she wasn't in Phillips. Anna popped into the mess hall, then the latrines. The woman was nowhere to be seen. While she was searching though, she did spot Steve and Bucky talking to a group of men. Very iconic men. The men that would someday soon make up the Howling Commandos.

Anna smiled as she approached the group. She didn't mean to interrupt, but when Steve saw her he smiled openly welcomed her into the conversation.

"Hi, Anna," he said.

"Hi, Steve!"she greeted chipperly.

"Why hello there, little Miss!" the biggest guy greeted, taking his hat off. He was unmistakable Dum Dum Dugan. His sandy blond hair shirt, his mustache long and styled. His eyes so brilliantly blue. And, of course, that big smile of his. "Who might your friend be, Captain?"

"Guys, this is Agent Anna Carr," Steve said. "Anna, this is-"

"Sergeant Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan," Anna interrupted. "It's very nice to meet you." She offered her hand to shake, and he took it welcomingly.

"We haven't met before, have we?" Dum Dum asked.

"No, but I keep my ear to the ground, so I near about the best around," she flattered with a friendly wint. "Actually, I've heard a lot about all of you. Very impressive things."

Anna turned to the next man. The black man had his helmet on, though he was leaning against the shoulder of the man next to him casually. His lips showed an amused smile, warm eyes watching her interestedly. "Private Gabriel Jones, a communications specialist."

The man he was leaning on was next. "Jacques Dernier, notre membre résident de la Résistance française. Nous sommes très chanceux de vous avoir ici avec nous avec votre vaste connaissance de la démolition, Monsieur." **1**

Frenchy took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a gently kiss to the soft skin on the back of her hand. "Votre français est parlé couramment. Impressionnant, mademoiselle." **2**

"I didn't know you spoke French," Bucky said.

Anna glanced at him, then went back to talking to the rest of the men. "James Morita," Anna said. "The man we put our lives in when we need it most. Medics are very important. So I thank you for your service."

He smirked. "I hope I'm not needed."

Lastly, Anna turned to the white man with the neatly trimmed mustache. "Last but not least is our British brother, Major James Montgomery Falsworth, otherwise known and Monty. You are a tactician."

"Madame," he said, taking off his hand to nod to her. "It is truly a pleasure."

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Dum Dum asked.

"Oh, right, have you seen Peggy around? She's supposed to help me with something," Anna said.

"Saw her a couple minutes ago," Steve said. "She was headed to your tent."

"Oh, okay. I must've just missed her," Anna said.

"Anything we can help you with?" Monty asked.

Anna smiled. "No, but thank you for the offer. It's something that we can take care of quickly. I'll see you guys later," Anna said, waving at them as she headed back to her tent.

Once Anna was out of earshot, Steve turned to Bucky, hands on his belt, and asked, "What the hell did you do?"

"What?" Bucky asked.

"Mate, she was colder than the arctic wind when it came to you," Monty said.

"That is a woman scorned," Dum Dum said.

"I didn't…" Bucky muttered.

"Come on, Buck don't ruin this," Steve said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you like her, from how much you talked about her. And trust me, she talks about you too." Bucky sighed and look up at Steve, guilt threatening to take over his expression. "Come on, you're apologizing," Steve told him, pushing him in the direction of her tent.

"What? Steve, no, what the hell?" Bucky protested. But Bucky was no match for Steve's new strength. He was pushed all the way to the tent, and once there, there was no backing out.

"Anna? It's Steve, can I come in?" Steve asked.

"Sure!" Anna called out.

Steve opened the flap and handed it to Bucky so he could go in right after. Once it was open, both men could see Anna sitting on her cot with her back to them. Peggy sat next to her, cleaning out a very distinct gunshot wound in Anna's left shoulder.

"What happened?!" Steve gaped, getting distracted from the actual mission for him being there.

"I got shot a couple weeks back," Anna answered.

Bucky gulped. If it had been that long, then he had to have hurt her when he rammed into her the other day. He hadn't actually meant to physically hurt her. "We can come back, if this is a bad time," Bucky said. Anna turned her head, her eyes landing on him for a moment. She hadn't known he was there to begin with. Now that she did she'd surely kick him out.

"No, we were just finishing up," Anna said. She took the bandage from Peggy and taped it on. "Thanks, Peg." Anna turned to the other two. "What's up?"

"Bucky wanted to talk to you about something," Steve said. "Peggy, would you mind showing me that file we were talking about earlier?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Peggy said.

Anna rolled her eyes. Of course there wasn't any file. They just needed an excuse to leave Anna and Bucky alone. It was like locking two people in a closet until they worked out their differences. The difference here though was that they were in a tent, and there was no way to lock them in.

Bucky waited for Steve and Peggy to leave before he went to sit in the opposite direction on Anna's cott. His left arm brushing against her own. It was silent as he decided on exactly what to say.

"I'm sorry," Anna said.

Bucky straightened up. He didn't expect Anna to address him at all after what he had said to her the other day. What did she have to be sorry for? It was all on him. She was just kept surprising him. "What?"

"I didn't mean to be cold to you earlier," Anna admitted as she buttoned her shirt up over her tank top. "But you have to understand that what you said to me the other day hurt me," she said. "Yes, I didn't tell you about what Steve did, but it wasn't my place to do so. And you had no right to be mad at me for what Steve does."

"I know," Bucky said. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I just...I was frustrated and worried about everything Steve had done, and I was still in shock from getting rescued. I took out my frustrations on you, and that wasn't fair. I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry."

Anna took in a deep breathe, and slowly let it out before she shifted to face Bucky. "I won't make you promise that it won't happen again because, well, we're in a war and stress does bad things to people. Just try to breathe before you confront someone like that again, okay?"

"You're forgiving me?" Bucky asked.

Anna chuckled. "It's no use holding it against you," she said. "You're sorry. That's what matters. Plus, I can't stay mad at you. I like to see you smile too much to upset you."

Bucky chuckled and shook his head, that smirk she mentioned spreading on his face. "I don't deserve you," he pointed out.

"I wouldn't say that," Anna said. "I've done some pretty bad things in my life."

"I don't think so," Bucky corrected. "You're like a ray of sunshine in this endless storm."

"How poetic," Anna said. "But very few of us are what we seem." Anna placed her hand on Bucky's arm and squeezed, trying to emphasis her point. "Remember that." With that, Anna got up and went back to work, leaving Bucky there on the cot.

* * *

1 - Jacques Dernier, our resident member of the French Resistance. We are very lucky to have you here with us with your vast knowledge of demolition, Sir.

2- Your French is spoken fluently. Impressive, Miss.

* * *

 **So at least they weren't fighting very long. Things escalate pretty fast starting soon, so I think you'll like that. So prepare for a lot of action...with multiple meanings of the work "action." lol How you guys like it and let me know what you thought in a review. Please and thank you!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **FelixFelicis02**_ \- I know, you don't want them to fight but it's always so amusing, isn't it? Better fight now than have them explode later, though they kinda just did that didn't they? I'm trying to work on Constancy, it's just been a really busy summer, so I'm sorry.

 _ **Guest** _ \- Yeeeeees lol. At least they made up right away. I was tempted to drag it out but I didn't really want to do that.

 _ **Ella** _ \- Well, since you don't usually review let me start off by saying thank you so much for reviewing my story. I'm very honored that you're a fan and invested in this series that I've created. Suggestions are always welcome, so thank you. I always love to hear what readers think and suggest, be it constructive and not an attack (which you're is not an attack, I assure you).  
I can't promise Bucky won't be protective, but my intentions are never to make him overly so. More so just protective of those he cares about, like Steve, and Anna, etc. I don't want him to be too much so though, and I've tried not to do that so far by showing scenes where it shows that Anna can take care of herself, like when she got her ass slapped back at boot camp, etc. He knows she can take care of herself, but that doesn't mean he won't come to her defense when he feels she may want or need backup. But he'd do that for Steve, and for the Commandos as well, I feel.  
There's also no guarantee that Anna won't be a damsel at some point either, just because she can be outnumbered (like how there's only three for her team going up against so many hydra people right now) but you know I'm not going to make it seem like there's absolutely nothing she can do, or could've done. If she gets captured, it's because she's completely overpowered. Not because she ddn' try. And trust me, she'd definitely get seriously hurt before she actually got captured. But I can promise that she's never be "tied up, locked up and knocked out to keep them from going into missions." That's not how Anna works. She's an agent, and for the most part, everyone sees that. She's got her job to do and she's going to do it.  
I agree that acts like that shouldn't be romanticized. They may have meant well, but that doesn't justify everything. The ends don't always justify the means. I agree that none of the cannon would do that either. Marvel characters honestly have relationship goals lol.  
I do hope that I portray them as equals. They'll always be worried about each other, of course, and they may voice that, but they're not going to say they can't do something, you know? It's a war. They both have important jobs to do, and they can't stop each other from doing what they have to do.  
Being invested in the characters and the story is great, and whenever you want to bring something up to me either in a review or a pm, please don't be afraid to. I'm always open to talking about the stories and characters. I love it, and it's one of the reasons why I post on here to begin with, as well as replying to reviews like this. I like to connect to readers.  
I don't believe I'm going to have Anna get any powers, just because this story is supposed to revolve around the fact that she's human and is doing such dangerous work with all these incredible people around her. Kinda like how it is with the rest of Agents of SHIELD. Anna is supposed to be different, but normal. Defying the odds to do what is right and to make the world a better place. But thank you for the suggestions. I should still look into that. It's really interesting.  
I debated between having her stay another year or so after Cap 1, and I'm not going to tell you which I've gone with, but I definitely have thought about most possible outcomes and paths to take for this story. From staying there forever with powers and not aging, to dying, to another year or two after the movie, and from leaving in the middle of the movie. It's all played out and I think the one I picked here makes the most sense for the timeline.  
Tony is always going to call her kid, and probably Phil and Clint too, but that's because they see her as a little honorary daughter/sister. Tony just does it to bother her, and a lot of people just do it to insult her. It is an intentional thing for her looking younger than she is though. I want her to be able to still go undercover and almost play a teen if I want, as well as for her to be an adult. Plus, with the time difference here, I wanted her to look younger when she got there, and then later when/if she reunites with people, there's a noticeable maturity about her that wasn't there before.  
I'm so glad you really love Anna so much though. I've always been worried about making her too Mary-Sue, or too weak, or too this or too that. It's so nice to hear that people really what she's turned into because really, these characters have a life of their own. Like I hadn't always planned on having Tucker be gay, but it just kinda went in that direction and I really love it.  
Anyway, I absolutely loved your review and I really hope to hear from you again. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you have a good rest of your week, Ella.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- Why thank you. ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope the makeup scene was believable like the fight. I didn't want to keep them fighting for long, plus, I've got so much planned for this movie, and the next and I didn't want to make the series too long and drawn out so I had to cut some scenes between things.

 _ **Guest** _ \- I can't make any promises on ANna never having children because, to be honest, I haven't figured out yet if she will or not. Its all because the movie series is still going on. I plan Anna's interactions in each movie as they come out, but until the next movie comes out, theres no final plans made because one thing in say, Spider-Man Homecoming could be like this and I plan to react to it this way and have specific things happen because of it, Thor Ragnarok could come out and cause me to completely throw out that idea. Let's use Hulk's involvement as an example if that explanation was confusing. If I had planned to have Anna run into Bruce somewhere after Ultron and try to talk him into coming home and wrote that in before the trailers/movie for Thor Rag came out, I would've totally messed up my story line. I like to stick as closely to the story line as I can so that's why I'm slower on getting chapters and movies out. I want there to be more movies out and take my time so I don't mess things up, so I can't plan on Anna having kids if I want that, until I know Bucky's future for sure. But if she does, that doesn't mean that's her only defining quality. I wouldn't let it be. Anna is more than just one thing. Plus, Anna is only 20 right now, she's got a whole lot of time to think about that, and she'd got too much shit going on to entertain that thought anyway.  
Lol, I completely forgot about their shipping name. BAnna works.


	17. Howl to the Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Howl to the Moon

"Okay, I feel stupidly overdressed," Anna muttered, pulling at the waist of her dress. Or rather, the dress Peggy had picked out for her earlier that day. The two woman had just went out to dinner for a proper girls night, something neither of them ever really did.

Now that they were back in London, they were a bit more relaxed, and they didn't fear getting shelled. There was still, of course, the risk of getting bombed, but they were taking this opportunity to de-stress and to breathe again before they had to move back out to stop most of the Hydra facilities that Steve had managed to get the location of while rescuing the soldiers in Azzano.

They were taking a short break to come up with a game plan, and to form a properly trained team (which would, of course, become known as the Howling Commandos), to fight with Captain America himself to defeat the enemy.

"You look wonderful, so stop that!" Peggy scolded. "You were fine when we were at dinner, what is the difference now? We're just stopping in to tell Captain Rogers of his meeting tomorrow."

As a gift, Peggy had gotten Anna a navy polish cotton bombshell dress. It was a classic forties silhouette with a fitted bodice, and a full and swingy skirt. The neckline plunged a lot more than Anna was used to, but it made her feel sexy for once in her life. It was with a shirred pleating at the bust, and chevron pleats at the back of the neck, shaping tucks at the back of the sleeves. There was a hidden zipper at the bust, covered by a back bet at the waist. It was absolutely beautiful, and it must have cost her a fortune, but perhaps Peggy didn't have many female friend to do these things with and for.

Yes, but going to the bar means the others would be there too, and being shown off in a dress and heels and makeup wasn't really something Anna wanted to do. It was fun to get dolled up with Peggy, and going to dinner was fine because it was just the two of them. Peggy wasn't going to judge her for wearing a dress and feeling pretty, but once the other saw her like that, what was there from only seeing her like that, and not the professional agent that she was?

It was bad enough people didn't take her seriously because of the age she looked. Sure, she was now just twenty years old, but she looked to still be seventeen or eighteen. Maybe someone could guess her age to be nineteen, but that was pushing it. Anna had always looked younger than she was, and for undercover work that wasn't always a bad thing, but not when sitting at the office, and people mistake you for a coworkers kid coming to have lunch with them instead of a fully capable agent.

They got to the bar, and Anna hung back outside the door. "I think I'll just wait here if you're just going to run in," Anna said.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asked.

Anna just nodded and leaned up against the wall as she waited. Peggy eyed her, wondering if there was really something wrong before she decided to just go in. Anna let her head fall back against the bricks, looking up to the sky where the blimps all floated.

She knew she was being stupid. Peggy didn't have an issue going in there. Plus, the Howling Commandos always had nothing but mad respect for Peggy, so why would it be any different for Anna? Anna took a deep breath and pushed herself off the wall. _You're being stupid, Girl_ , she told herself. _Just go in there and own it!_ Nodding, Anna pushed the door opened and walked in. The place was extremely crowded, which made Anna nervous. It was the spy in here.

She saw the Commandos all sitting around a table together, drinking away. They raised their glasses to Anna as she walked by them. Anna gave them a smile in acknowledgement, but kept walking. She was going to meet up with Peg. The brunette walked around the corner, but made it no further.

Peggy, Steve, and Bucky stood together. Peggy's eyes never left Steve, and thought Steve was primarily focused on Peggy, he'd glanced to Bucky as Bucky said something smooth to Peggy. It was very obvious what Bucky was thinking as he eyes all of Peggy's body in her fitted red dress.

Peggy was only two years older than Anna was at this point, yet, there was no mistaking the difference between the two woman physically. There was no contest. Peggy was clearly the more womanly of the two. She bad soft, beautiful skin, and big doe eyes. Full lips. A full figure.

Anna, in comparison, looked flat chested and like a board. She wasn't, but when placed next to perfection, there really was no way to get the reaction she had just gotten from even Steve Rogers. Anna would never be able to get a reaction like that from anybody.

She bit her lip and backed up. She knew she should've just stayed outside.

On her way out, however, Frenchy got up and walked up to her. "Bonjour, mademoiselle," he greeted. **1**

Anna put on a smile to make sure he didn't think she had anything against him. "Bonjour, Jacques. Comment jouies-tu la nuit?" **2  
**  
Frenchy smiled back at her, happy for the attention. "Très bien merci. Vous avez l'air absolument magnifique ce soir, si je peux être très audacieux." **3**

It was very sweet of him to say, Anna found. "Merci, c'est gentil de votre part." **4  
**  
Frenchy offered her one of the tall glasses of beer that he held in his hands and asked, "Voulez-vous venir s'asseoir et boire un verre?" **5**

What was the harm in having one drink with the guys? Maybe it would help her relax. Maybe it'd make her forget the way Bucky had just been looking at Peggy. Anna took the beer and nodded, walking over to the table with him as she said, "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas?" **6**

"Ah, if it isn't Agent Carr!" Dum Dum pointed out. "You look mighty night tonight."

"Are you saying I don't normally look nice?" Anna teased.

"Now, I never said that!" he chuckled back.

"So, Anna," Monty started, "so you speak English, obviously, and French…"

"Yes, but what else can you speak?" Gabe asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

Anna smiled. "Oh, no, not at all," Anna answered. She took another sip from her glass before setting it down on the table in front of her. "I can also fluently speak Spanish, Russian, Mandarin Chinese, German, Portuguese, Japanese, and American Sign Language," she answered. The men gaped. "What?"

"I thought English was hard," Jim said.

"Oh, well, when you move around every couple years to a new place you kind of pick up on the languages," Anna said.

"So your family moved around a lot as you were growing up?" Monty asked.

"Yes, for work," Anna said. "I usually stay in the States now though. DC is my home right now, but I lived in Manhattan before that."

"And so you just decided to join the SSR because…?" Gabe asked.

"I actually don't work for the SSR," Anna said. "Something affiliated, but I'm really just working in collaboration with them right now."

"So who do you work for?" Monty asked.

There was a pressure on the back of her chair, before a voice answered, "If she answered that, she'd have to kill you."

Anna glanced back at Bucky. He hand both hands leaning on the back of Anna's chair, leaning over her just slightly. She was sure if he looked down, he could see down her dress, but she tried not to think about that.

"Oh, I think they're playing our song!" Bucky exclaimed. He grabbed Anna's hands, and before she could protest, they were in the middle of the tiny dance floor. He held one of her hands, while the other was put on the small of her back, pulling her to his chest. She refused to make eyes contact as they swayed.

"Okay, what's eating at you, kid?" Bucky asked.

 _Kid, right,_ Anna thought. The disappointment must have shown in her eyes for a brief moment before Bucky pulled back just enough to really look at her face. "Nothing," she denied.

"No, something is definitely wrong," he said. "Talk to me, Anna."

Anna sighed and looked at his dog tags hanging from his neck _. Just play it off like you're tired. You can do that. It's believable, right?_ Anna glanced up into his blue eyes, and everything she had just planned out to say was completely erased from her mind. "I don't want to be anybody's sloppy seconds," Anna she admitted. _Damnit_! She scolded herself. _It's those stupid eyes!_

"What are you talking about? You could never be anybody's seconds," Bucky said, looking at her funny.

"Right," Anna scoffed.

"What's this about, Anna?" Bucky asked.

"It's about always being the kid," she said. "It's not just looks and relationships either. I mean, people don't take me seriously. They don't think I can do my job because of how old I am."

"Compared to who?" Bucky asked.

"Do I _need_ to be compared to someone?" she asked.

"No, but I can see you doing it in your own head," he said. "Is it Peggy?"

Her eyes betrayed her. Anna glanced down at his chest again. She didn't want to admit it. After all, she looked up so much to Peggy, she didn't want to be so petty that she was jealous of the woman. She should just be happy and continue to look up to her.

"Hey," Bucky said, tilting her head up to look at him. "You don't have to worry about it, Anna. Sure, Peggy's great, but so are you." Anna opened her mouth to say something, but Bucky jumped in again before she could make a sound. "You're smart, and you're kind in ways Peggy isn't. You've been through things she'd never even dream about. Or have nightmares of, I guess. My point is, you've been through so much terrible stuff and you're still such a kind hearted person. That counts for a lot, Anna.

"You're a lot more than just a pretty face," he said. "And believe me when I say, Anna, you're absolutely beautiful. You look wonderful tonight…"

It was the weirdest thing. Every time he noticed something off with her, he went out of his way to do or say something that would completely change her mood around. Ann was fine with just accepting the way she was and moving on. Then, he goes and tells her those things, and he actually helped her change her own perception of herself.

"You always know just the right thing to say to make me feel better, don't you?" Anna told him, resting her forehead against his chest.

"I'm just telling you the truth," he said. "If that helps you, okay. But you deserve to know how great you are. I'm just telling you what I see."

Anna looked up and put her hand on his cheek. "Thanks, Bucky."

"Anything for you, Doll."

* * *

1- Hello, Miss.

2 - Hello, Jacques. How are you enjoying the night?

3 - Very well, thank you. You look absolutely stunning tonight, if I might be so bold.

4- Thank you, that's sweet of you.

5 - Would you like to come sit and have a drink?

6 - Sure, why not?

* * *

 **I had a hard time writing this one because I always knew I wanted her to get jealous of the way Bucky checked out Peggy, but I didn't know how to make it right before the evening was done. And you'll see why I did so in the next chapter. But I'm very happy with what he told her. Once it started flowing, it really flowed. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what you thought in a review.**

Thanks to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **abstract0118**_ \- I'm very glad you do. Hope you liked the chapter.

 _ **Ella** _ \- Anna doesn't like drama. She likes things to be simple, and uncomplicated. She may have to deal with it a lot undercover, but it's not something she usually has to bring home, so when situations occur in her own life, she'd try to avoid any drama she could. That's why she tried to give Tony his space, why she forgave Phil (though I'll get back to that later) and why she understands people and why they do things for the most part, like how she knew Bucky was just upset about Steve and was taking it out on her. I totally agree with you on that line though, it's always their decision. It's like when you try to help people that don't want to be helped. There's only so much you can do for someone that won't change or do anything about it.  
Their relationship, I think, works so well because they were friends first. They was always an attraction, but they developed a bond first before actually finally getting together. I think that's one of the most important things to build a strong, healthy relationship, both in stories and in real life (so I'm coming to learn lol).  
I agree that there has to be a balance between romance and other interactions. This story has romance in it, and though it's an important part for the next arch, it's not the most important part of Anna's story. It's apart of her story, but that's not all her story is. That's why it took so long to even get to this point, you know? This is Anna's story. From start to finish. Her life, her adventurers. Her adventure may contain romance, but romance does not rule her. It also goes back to showing that their relationship does not just revolve around attraction and romance. It's bonding, friendship, pain, etc. There's so much more to Anna than her love for Bucky.  
No, but 19 is still pretty young. I know that I used to think "Hey, I'm 19, I'm technically an adult," but now that I'm 22, I look back and I'm like "Holy hell, I was just a baby." And I'm still at that point now. I'm young. There's a lot I don't know. But I know a lot more than I knew then so I'm using that for Anna. So though Anna isn't technically a child, she's still a kid and has a whole lot to learn in her journey. But it will definitely be very fun to have people reacting to how she looks now.  
Oh, I'm so happy you liked that Tony was mad at her. I loved righting it. A scored Tony is so much fun to play with. And I really tried with making the whole situation reasonable and realistic. I would've probably kept it going longer, but I was kinda getting tired of the whole situation to be honest. I do like how I ended that though. I'd hate to draw something out way longer than it should. Which I was kinda doing with the whole "Kid" thing, but the reasoning behind that was to get to this point here where she does age and goes back and is physically older so I could shock the characters.  
I do have reasoning behind having Phil use that excuse. I wanted them to kinda drift apart. And having him say that, if you take it at face value, isn't completely believable. And it's annoying. But you have to go and think in Phil's pov right now. Phil was murdered by her. And though he says he doesn't blame her, and that it's okay and he's better now, it's the same point where he kept saying he was okay with the whole dying thing to begin with. Phil wasn't okay. And he wasn't okay with Anna despite desperately wanting to be. Phil was in a place where he is trying to be better and move on but as hard as he tries, he can't let go of the fact that one of the only people he truly trusted killed him, and that haunts him. So he can't let that go. So he used the excuse that he did to try and make her feel better because he does care about her. But he is also in pain with the whole situation. SO that's pretty much where I am with that. IT'll come up again in the future so it's just an explanation here, it's kind of a spoiler/sneak peak bit so have a treat? lol Anna on the other hand, accepted it so easily because she was just so relieved he was alive, and it was kind of a weight off her shoulders. She always trusted Phil so she didn't have any reason to believe he wasn't telling her the truth. Which, again, will come up again. ;)  
Anna will definitely get better, I assure you of that. That's also one of the most exciting parts for me in this arch because it does allow her to grow and show how much she's change, both in her physical style/strength, as well as her leadership abilities. When Hill said Fury was grooming Anna for leadership and to get her feet wet in every aspect of the company, that was true. He knows what she can do with time and teaching, and he wants her to be everything he knows she can be, which is something he knows he can't always be as well. I don't think Anna will quite be On May's level, but she'll definitely start to get better and grow closer to Widow's level. We just have to remember that Nat and everyone also still has more experience than Anna does, so even if she becomes as technically skilled, there's always things for her to learn that some people have already come to find out.  
I'm still not completely sure about the events following CA:CW. There's some stuff I have planned that I'm definitely doing but for the most part, I still have a lot of planning to do. And let me tell you, my organization and planning for this story is out of this world. I've got through Chapter 40 of this story completely mapped out, but the timeline after that is a very general line of events that I still need to sit down and decide, "Okay, this will happen on such and such date after this, and this will happen here, before this" etc.  
No comment on joining the Avengers. lol ;)  
I really want to incorporate her into Thor, but like I've stated before, I need to see the movie first before I can plan that far ahead. I really hope I can though.  
Well, I guess Articles are very welcomed here then. Honestly. I love hearing from you so never feel like you're writing too much. Interacting with readers is one of the main reasons I keep this going, and writing replies. It helps better my own writing, and gives me ideas, as well as helps make relationships.

 _ **FelixFelicis02** _ \- Oh I mean action in every sense of the word. ;)

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777 -**_ You'll just have to wait and see, my friend. It's not my best work but I'm sure you'll like it all the same.


	18. Benefits

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains smut, so if you don't like it, I'm sorry? Not changing it though. The rating is the way it is for a reason.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Benefits

There was no denying that it was cold. It was the middle of December, after all. But even though she wasn't wearing proper winter attire to keep warm, and she was chilled to the bone, there was no way in hell Anna was going to complain about the temperature when she had spent winter in Russia before.

Everyone else around her though was very content on bitching about their frozen toes and, ironically, "blue balls."

The Howling Commandos had gotten so used to Anne being around that most of the time they just let inappropriate comments slip like that all the time. At first they'd correct themselves and apologize, but Anna just got more comfortable with time, just as they were with her. She felt much better being able to be herself, which meant being inappropriate as well.

Somehow, they had all gotten on the topic of their favorite ways to keep warm in the winter months. It was an innocent enough question for the most part. Most said something like grandmothers hot chocolate, or a big fire in the fireplace.

Anna, of course, had to go and make it a bit weird when they asked her why she wasn't complaining about the cold. "Oh, this is nothing compared to the winter I spent in Russia."

"You lived in Russia?" Steve asked.

"Yup, I was undercover getting information on the Bratva," Anna said.

"So how do you keep warm in Russia?" Dum Dum asked.

"Well," Anna thought for a moment. "There are only three ways to stay warm in Russia in the winter. Set yourself on fire, which is in poor taste. You'd very rarely ever survive that."

"How morbid," Falsworth said.

Anna agreed. "Then there's Vodka. You definitely can't go to Russia and avoid vodka. And lastly, you stay between the sheets."

"You can't stay in bed all day," Steve pointed out. "Didn't people have to go to work."

Anna just laughed. It was very clear to see that he was simply thinking people didn't get out of bed because of the warmth. That was definitely not what she was talking about.

"I don't think that's what she's saying, Cap," Jim corrected.

"Nope," Anna said. "Definitely not what I meant…"

The guys laughed as Steve turned twelve shades of red. "Why don't we spread out and finish this patrol faster," Steve ordered. He gave them their locations to go scout, and the team dispersed. Bucky hung back with Anna, hands in his pockets with a slight smirk.

"Good ol' Steve...one of these days I'll have to have the talk with him." He said with a hand over his heart. "They grow up so fast."

Anna laughed. "I highly doubt you really need to do that," Anna said.

"...really?" He murmured pointing after the other man with a raised eyebrow. "So did _you_ stay warm in Russia?"

Hesitantly, Anna glanced up at him. She wasn't sure how he'd take her honestly. But she wouldn't lie to Bucky. And she didn't want to. The honesty in this relationship was something Anna really wanted to keep. "I did…" She admitted. "Kinda had to for my mission…" She cleared her throat. "How do you like to keep warm?"

"You named all my favorite ways actually, that and hot chocolate." Bucky smirked. "No matter how old you get that shit's good."

"I'm sure you had plenty of willing and happy...partners..." Anna inquired. "For, you know...cocoa..."

"...Couple." Bucky murmured as he rubs his neck.

Anna chuckled, though her cheeks were rosy from the topic, and there was a foreign pang in her chest. _No, I can't..._ she thought. _I can't be...jealous_. She audibly sighed. _Who am I kidding, Bucky's hot. Of course I'm jealous._ "Were they cute?" she teased, putting a smirk on her face to let him know she was there to talk. She was just one of the guys.

"Yeah, I mean, if I was going to sleep with them of course I would find them attractive." Bucky chuckled.

Anna nodded. "Right," she muttered. Of course they would be. Bucky could have any girl he set his sights on. Just one look with those guys, and that charming smirk could make any girl weak in the knees.

"What about your Russian playmate?" Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow stepping closer.

"What about Yassan?" Anna asked.

"Did you enjoy him?" Bucky asked as he stepped closer once more.

"Well, he was a manwhore, so he did know what to do…" Anna muttered. "But he was always more focused on himself than anything else…Can't really expect anything different from a guy that slept around as much as he did..."

"You ever want to know what it's like to be with a real man?" Bucky smirked.

"Oh, and what defines a _real_ man?" she chuckled, raising a brow at his question.

"One that takes care of his partner before himself," Bucky explained.

"Isn't that what everybody wants in the end?" Anna retorted. "I mean, obviously it was fun to mess around with him," she blushes, "but really it's the comfort of being in someone's arms after, that was what I wanted… When I was there, it was after I had just lost my parents. And then when I was assigned there again a couple years later, I had just...I did some bad things. It was a welcomed distraction…"

"Need one right now?" Bucky asked her quietly.

Anna's blush deepened to another shade of red. "Right now? I don't think Steve would appreciate such behavior on a patrol," she chuckled, trying to brush what she thought was a meaningless flirt instead of an actual proposition.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, besides. I'm cold. What about you?" Bucky asked with one more step, now right in front of her.

Anna could feel his hot breath on her face as he stepped closer to her, which made her shiver as her skin grew even colder after the warmth left her. "Well, Sarge…" Anna muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know, how can I be sure you won't just go back to the men and gossip like a little school girl? I'm not exactly like the other working women around here...I'm not out here looking for a husband, or to sleep with the soldiers..."

"I don't kiss and tell, babe." Bucky snorted. "Sure, I don't hide my experience, but have you ever heard me go into detail of those events?" He asked her.

"No, but I haven't really been around you when you've been seeing anybody either," Anna said, continuing the patrol. They didn't have much further to go. "And you did go and get yourself another date after I turned you down for the Stark Expo…"

"Well, you turned me down," Bucky said. "You were my first choice, but if you weren't interested I wasn't going to bug you. You're always my friend first."

"I told you it wasn't because I didn't want to go…" She muttered. "Was she fun?"

"Both of the dates were fun, but I didn't take them home. Too worried about Steve that night," Bucky said. "Steve's date kinda attached herself to my arm..."

"Poor Steve," Anna muttered. "I don't understand how girls wouldn't falling all over him. He's the sweetest, purest thing there is."

"You know the standard now a days." Bucky sighed as well.

Anna snorted. "Yeah, right," Anna said. "Let's pretend I don't. What are the standards of today?"

"Big bread winners, someone strong and soldier like," He said softly.

"I have to admit, there is an appeal to knowing there's someone there that can protect you," Anna said. "But it doesn't actually have to be physically. And not that I need protecting. Want and need are two different things."

"What do you want from me?" Bucky asked.

Now, Anna could be honest with him, go deeper than he really probably want to hear, or she could go on and flirt like they had been doing from the moment they had first met. In the end, she decided to use this to her advantage. "I want you to live each day like it's going to be your last. Don't regret anything. Do what you want, do what makes you happy."

"Then let's get warm if that's the case. Why wait and regret?" Bucky asked, his hands on her hips now.

That was not what she had expected to hear. "Why don't we finish our patrol and see how you feel afterwards," Anna told him.

"Agreed," Bucky said as he offers his arm. "Though how I feel won't change."

The whole way back, Anna's face was far more red than the cold made it. Anna and Bucky finally arrived back at camp where the rest of the group was standing around waiting for them to arrive. They walked up to them, and once there, Steve and Peggy asked them if they wanted to join the rest of the group for dinner in the mess.

Anna ungloved her hands and rubbed them together, exhaling on them. "No thanks," Anna said, glancing sideways at Bucky to see if he was looking at her. She started to back away from the group to go to her tent. "I think I'm gonna go get warm. You guys have fun." Anna gave Bucky a look, her gray eyes as dark as the clouds above their heads.

After entering her tent, she removed her coat and her gloves, setting them on top of the small chest she had her clothes in on the side of the cott. She took her hat off and tossed it in the pile as well, then ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it out and correct the knots that the hat had given her. She was jumping the gun a little bit here by starting to get undressed already. Bucky really could've changed his mind, despite saying otherwise. But for Anna, she was just going to hope for the best here.

Bucky's hands were on her back in an instant, slowly rubbing her muscles. "You want this?"

Her neck rolled at the touch, and in the same direction that it moved, she turned to face him. Her hands grasped the front of his blue coat and pulled him down to a hard kiss, moving as close to him as she possibly could. That was definitely one way to answer him.

Bucky didn't rush, hands slowly feeling her body, squeezing and rubbing to familiarize himself. His hands finally went to her shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, his fingers grazing each inch of skin exposed, which unfortunately wasn't all that much yet.

Anna's fingers found the zipper to his coat and pulled it down. After that was gone, she moved back just a fraction to slip off the thermal shirt shirt she had on. "We don't have much time," Anna said between kisses. "Peggy will be back right after dinner to read reports."

"Don't rush perfection," Bucky said as he pushed her back and kissed down her stomach and peeled her lower clothing off.

"No, but I'd rather not be caught in the middle," Anna said, running her fingers through his hair as he went lower. "Ruins the mood."

Bucky gave her a lick, moving her legs over his shoulders. "As you wish."

Anna moaned. It had been years since she'd last had sex. She forgot just how wonderful it felt to have someone do that. "Mmm, Buck," she muttered, massaging his scalp.

"I want you to buck." Bucky said with a smirk as he gives her a suck, his tongue slowly delving in.

Anna let out a deep, long, loud moan when he did that. Her back arched, her hands almost painfully pulling his hair as she tried to ground herself to something. Her heels dug into his shoulder blade. "Keep that up and this really will be fast," she told him breathlessly.

"Good, that's what you wanted," he said as he added a finger as well.

"Oh, Honey, what I wanted was you," Anna muttered before she realized it. "Oh, God, Bucky," she moaned.

"You're going to have me then," Bucky said and suddenly his mouth was on hers, his body pinning her down to the hard cot as he eased her legs down to be around his waist. She did so gladly, pulling him as close to her as she could. The air was blisteringly cold, but with him pressed against her, she felt as hot as a fireball. Her hands slipped from his hair down to his neck, keeping his head in front of her to keep kissing.

Despite the cold, and the slight chapped state of the otherwise soft skin, she was completely lost in his mouth. He knew just how to move, exactly how to make her lose her breathe. He made her hungry for more. In that instance, that night, Bucky was her oxygen. "Fuck me, Bucky, _please…_ "

"I'm not fucking. That's not what this is," Bucky whispered in her ear as he slowly pushed into her, setting a steady pace, neither fast nor slow.

That made her nervous. What was this supposed to be then? "B-Bucky, what…?"

"You're not just a lay, okay...?" He said as he kisses her neck. "Not sure what it is but it's not that."

Everything was warm. So, so warm. Her stomach felt as if she had eaten five alarm chili, and her heart was pounding against the walls of her chest. She swore he could hear it rattling the cage, and feel her pulse against her neck as he kissed down it. "Bu-Bucky, please," she begged, her nails digging into his shoulders and back. "F-Faster," she said, moving her hips up to meet his.

"Fuck!"" Bucky swore as his hips clapped against her thighs as his lips made it to her breasts.

Anna giggled, continuing her motion. "Now Honey, that's what I like to hear," she cooed, voice bordering seductive.

"The sound of us fucking or my saying fuck?" Bucky chuckled.

"B-Both," she admitted. "The sound of us….and you losing control."

"I'm...always in control," Bucky said as his hands slipped down her body to finger her clit.

Anna cried out. Now she was the one out of control. The feeling of both him and his fingers, and his mouth on her chest was starting to get far too much for her. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. All that there was was the feelings he was making her feel right then and there in that tend, on the rock hard cott.

"Bucky!" Anna cried out one last come, her muscles contracting in an orgasm around him. Her arms tightened around his neck, fingers digging into the skin of his back, no doubt leaving marks.

"Fu..shh...Ah!" Bucky cried out, the feeling of her walls fluttering around him made his abdomen clench as he came, face falling into her chest.

Anna smiled gently as she softly ran her fingers over the skin on his back, feeling bad for what she had done to it. But she was in such a state of ecstasy that she really wasn't fretting about it. Obviously if Bucky hadn't said anything about it, he hadn't minded all that much. One hand slipped into his short hair, playing with his dark locks while the other continued to draw shaped on his back, waiting for him to come down from the high.  
"So...how was that?" he asked her as he rolled away from her and rested next to her.

"I think you know how that was," Anna said with a giddy little smirk dancing on her lips. She wound her arms under his, hand going to rest on his shoulder to make sure he didn't move any further away. The cott was barely big enough to fit one person on it, so she'd hate for him to roll off, leaving her body cold. She shifted to her side to face him, making more room for him in doing so.

"I still wanna hear you say it," he murmured quietly in her ear.

The blush returned to her face. "Why are you making me say it…?"

"Because I want to hear it."

Anna took his chin between her fingers and slowly kissed his lips. "It was the best damn sex I've ever had," she admitted. "And we're definitely doing that again…"

"Good," Bucky chuckled as he gave a kiss to her head. He did get up to grab some clothes at least so it would look like they were just laying in bed.

Anna sat up, the blanket falling off the top of her body as she reached for the articles that belonged to her that he had just picked up. A shiver ran up her spine, goosebumps forming on her skin, breasts nipping. It was very clear she was cold.

"I regret giving you your shirt." Bucky smirked at her, eyes on her chest, loving the red marks he left on them.

Anna just laughed and shook her head. She stood up quickly to clean herself up and to slip her pants back on. "I'm sure you do," she muttered. "I'm definitely going to have to change when Peg isn't in here. She'll see these."

"So?" Bucky said with a smirk.

Anna shrugged and slipped an extra pair of socks on. Back home she couldn't' sleep with them on, but here her feet are just so cold she couldn't afford not to wear them. "I respect Peggy more than you realize," Anna admitted. "I don't want her to think badly of me. For any reason…" Getting Peggy Carter to think she was a slut was definitely not on Anna's to-do list.

"Peggy is more relaxed than you think." Bucky chuckled. He laid down on his side on the cot again.

"I know," Anna sighed. Anna sat on the edge of the cot and turned to Bucky, caressing his cheek, then slipping her fingers into his hair, playing with it affectionately. "You just underestimate how paranoid and high strung I really am."

"Well, noted. We need to work on calming you down then...de-stressing you," Bucky said with a smirk.

Anna chuckled. "I don't have the luxury of that," Anna said. "I've got a lot riding on my mission…"

"You can use a break once in awhile, can't you?" Bucky asked.

"What I need is a vacation and to retire," Anna laughed. "But that's never gonna happen."

"I would hope it would happen eventually!"He laughed with her.

"Gotta keep the dream alive," she said, a ghost of a smile on her lips. She turned to look at him again, and cupped his cheek with one hand. The way that he was looking at her just relaxed her, and made her forget about all the stuff she was stressing about. A couple hours of just laying there with him couldn't really hurt, could it? "You'll stay a little while, won't you?"

"Of course! It's cold as balls out there." Bucky snorted as he placed an arm under his head.

"I don't know, your balls were pretty warm," she giggled, laying down with him, curling under the blanket.

"The other's balls then," He chuckled.

Anna just laughed and shook her head. "You're ridiculous, Barnes, you know that?" She buried her head into his chest, grateful for his warm arms around her body. "But maybe that's exactly what I need to breathe…"

"I'm glad to be ridiculous if that's what you need then!" He said as he held her back.

"Thanks, Buck."

"Anytime Anna."

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, guys. Classes just started up again this week and I've been swamped with homework. Plus, Thursday is Date Night. Anyway, this escalated but I hope you guys liked the escalations.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 **abstract0118** \- I'm glad you liked it. :D

 **Guest** \- I know, I'm sorry, but my friend that speaks French wasn't available and I had to work with what I had.

 **Jedi Jelsa777** \- Yeah, Spanish I got covered but French not so much. And no, they're not that similar tbh. I've taken both languages and they both read different. At least in this chapter you see what I meant by what I meant. ;)


	19. Busy Bodies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Busy Bodies

Things had picked up extremely quickly, and it was miraculous how quickly the Commandos learned to work together as a team. It was far faster than it had been for Anna and her ragtag team of misfits. It was truly an honor to be able to see the men in action, instead of just reading about their heroic feats in files and history books.

After taking down the facility in France, the team, as well as the SSR and SHIELD tag alongs, moved out towards Belgium, where they took down another base. Following Belgium was a place in Czechoslovakia. There weren't any breaks for the team until the beginning of March of 1944, which just so happened to be Bucky's birthday.

Anna and Bucky managed to sneak off that night for some alone time, something they tried to do a lot, but never managed to as much as they would've liked. Just as both of them had said, neither of them had planned on stopping the physical relationship that had developed back in December. And as they continued this relationship, learning the ins and outs of what each other really seemed to enjoy, they became emotionally closer.

It was on that evening of March 10, that they laid in the quiet tent, curled together under an itchy wool blanket on a far too tiny cott after Anna had just given him his very happy birthday, (happy ending) massage that he brought up a topic she hadn't really expected to ever hear.

Anna sat up, straddling his waist, her hands running up and down his chest, his arms, his shoulders, his neck, anywhere she could get her hands really. She was a toucher, it seemed. She always liked to be moving, drawing shapes on his skin, the works. Now, after having already done all the strenuous physical parts, was now just making sure that Bucky was nice and relaxed. She wanted him to have a good night's rest on his birthday.

For once, Bucky's eyes weren't on her. Despite the fact that she was clothed now for warmth, he still usually would watch her move. He liked to study her. Watch her breathe. Watch how her eyes still moved while she slept. He especially liked to watch the act she was doing now. Just now, in this one instance, he wasn't. Bucky's brilliant blues stared up at the top of the tent, his mind someplace else completely.

"Come back to me, Buck," Anna said, pecking his lips before sitting back up.

"Hm?" he hummed, looking up into her gray eyes.

"You're mind's somewhere else," she said. "Where'd it go?"

Bucky sighed and moved his hands up and down her thighs on either side of him. "It's…"

There were only a couple things in the world that made Bucky that hesitant. Steve, and talking about his own experience in Azzano. Anna didn't know which this was, but she didn't want him to stress over anything ever, especially not today of all days. It was his twenty-seventh birthday. He should be happy.

Anna continued rubbing his chest to get him to relax. He should feel comfortable to talk to her about anything, but if he didn't want to, she wasn't going to push him into something and end up hurting their relationship. "Take your time," Anna told him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Bucky nodded. "I have to say something, but I don't want to because, I…"

"Hey, you can talk to me about anything," Anna assured him.

"I know, it's just, I really like what we're doing, and I don't want to do anything that might ruin this," he said. "But if I say what I want to say, and you don't like it, this could all go away, and we won't get it back. Because I don't think I could just go back to this..."

 _What could possibly be that bad?_ Anna thought. "Bucky, what are you talking about?"

Bucky sighed and sat up to peck her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, staying by her face to look her in the eyes as he spoke. "I really like what we have," he repeated. "We never talked about what our boundaries were though. I mean, we're sleeping together, but to me, you're not just someone to keep the bed warm."

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Anna asked.

Bucky let her go and flopped back onto the pillow, rubbing his eyes frustratedly. Before Anna could lean down and kiss his hands over his eyes, he sat back up quickly, took her face in his hands and said, "I want you to be my girl."

Anna blinked. "You….what?"

"I want you to be my girl, Doll," he repeated.

Anna stared at him. She didn't know why it was taking so long for that information to sink into her brain, maybe she'd had too many late nights up with him, but it took several long moments before she could fully comprehend those simple words. "You're," she said slowly, "asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"...Yes," he said, hesitantly. "You told me to live each day like it was my last, and when I think about what I want each day, you're right there with me. If I die tomorrow, at least I was with the person I...At least I know we enjoyed our time together."

Anna never signed up for a relationship. When she had decided to continue this physical relationship, it was (partially for selfish reasons) because she wanted Bucky to be as happy as he could be before he died this year. Anna didn't want to get attacked, like she always did. It would just hurt her in the end. But would the pain be worth it knowing that Bucky was at least happy? Could she live with herself if she broke whatever this was off?

"So, would you be my girl?" he asked one last time.

The answer was no, no she couldn't live with herself. "Yes," she said, though her face looked almost as scared answering him as he looked when asking.

"Wait, really?" he asked, surprised by the answer.

"I…" Anna started, but she didn't know where she was going with that. She took in a deep breath, composing herself and forming the words she wanted to say in her head first before she made herself look stupid, or stupider. "Live each day like it's your last. Maybe I should follow my own advice…"

It was scary going through with this. Anna had never actually been in a relationship as herself. She'd flirted with people undercover, she'd been Yassan's girlfriend as Yana, but Yana was a very different person than who Anna was. How was she supposed to be Anna, the girlfriend?

"Just promise me something?" Anna asked, her nose brushing against his.

"Anything," he told her. He was in complete bliss after getting her answer, it was very clear to see.

"Go slow with me," she told him. "I've never…"

"Never what?" Bucky asked.

"I've never actually done this before," she answered. "Never been on a date, been in a relationship, been a girlfriend…"

"Really? You've never had a boyfriend? What about the Russian guy?"

"I was undercover," Anna said. "Yana was a very different person than I am. I knew what I was doing there because I was supposed to make him fall for me. I wasn't letting myself fall…"

"Okay, I'll promise to go slow if you promise me one thing," Bucky said. "Just be yourself. Just be you, have fun, and you won't have to worry about anything else, okay? I just want to make you happy."

"What if I don't know who that is anymore?" Anna asked.

"Then I'll help you figure that out," he offered.

And Bucky did just that. As the days turned to months, each day they spent together was nice. Anna didn't have to be or do something she wasn't comfortable with. Whatever she was thinking was of her own doing. No pretending. Just her, fun, and happiness. Though there was work mixed in with the majority of all that.

There were small breaks for the group, like when they went back to London for a short span. This trip didn't stay a leave though, because as soon as they got there, Cap ended up chasing a Hydra agent with a file into an air raid shelter. He even ended up giving a speech to the people to help get strength in numbers to find the guy. Following this there was a very unexplainable stuff in the Danish Straits, to which Anna really didn't even know the details of.

Cap even went as far as to board a Hydra submarine under the name of Leviathan, and capture the vessel. That was a month before Operation Overlord, more commonly known as the invasion of allied forces into France occurred.

The night of Operation Overload, Anna practically jumped Bucky's bones. She gave him one of the best nights of his life, and he didn't even know why. Experiencing all of this history, all of this information she loved to learn about growing up, bonding over it with Phil, the excitement of it all just did something to her, and she just couldn't contain herself.

Bucky surely didn't complain.

Once their relationship finally had a name to it, they came clean to the group. Not that they made a statement, per say, but they no longer bid the looks, and soft kisses. They were very professional, never doing anything inappropriate or acting unprofessional during a mission. It was a relief to the group, but it was also a great deal of fun, because with all the horrors they saw, it was nice to see someone happy. It was nice to have someone to tease.

For the most part, things didn't really change between them. Bucky did hold her hand in public, or offer her his arm, and a kiss here and there in publish, sometimes even playing with her hair. There was the titles, of course, but other then that, nothing changed. The two still hadn't even gone on an official date yet. But Bucky promised to give her a proper date, just as she deserved.

Anna didn't need that. Just doing what they were made her happy enough.

* * *

 **So, a lot happening, but also not a lot in this chapter. I just wanted to show the progression of feelings, and some of the actions going on here. Hope you guys like the chapter anyway. Let me know what you guys thought.**

 **Sorry about the delay folks. My laptop isn't working so I'm just trying to get schoolwork done with it and it takes ten times longer and ten times more frustration so I kinda just didn't want to try and get it to work to post. But here it is.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:\

 _ **abstract0118** _ \- I'm so glad you thought it was that good. lol

 _ **sikashigaku** _ \- And you'll just have to wait and be nervous until it happens because there's still several chapters until we get to those feels. ;)

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- Oh yes, everything is very fine between them. lol ;) Nah, if there was something that made Spanish and French alike it'd be Catalan. Catalonians won't admit that it's a mix between the two but it so is.


	20. Making Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Making Memories

Steve's birthday came around again, just like it happened to do every year. To celebrate, much to his dismay, the team had the night off and spent it primarily in a pub. It made him feel better knowing that they didn't get him presents though. His drinks for the evening were all free, that was their gifts to him. He appreciated it, though he didn't really want to drink so much he couldn't remember the evening. (Not that he could get drunk, but as far as Anna knew, she was the only one that knew that at this point in time.)

The night of the celebration wasn't all fun and games though. While Anna and Peggy were getting ready in their room, Anna found that she had lost the necklace that Steve had given her for her nineteenth birthday. She had torn the room apart, Peggy helping as much as she could, but Anna was a bit more frantic to talk any sense into.

When Bucky and Steve got there to pick the two up, they were definity concerned for what was wrong. When they found out it was over just a necklace, they tried to tell her that she cold get it replaced.

"No, you don't understand!" Anna pressed. "I have to find it!"

Steve walked Peggy out so that Bucky could try to calm his girlfriend down. "What's so important about the locket?" Bucky asked, taking hold of her arms.

Anna ran her fingers through her hair. It had probably fallen off while the two of them had been on one of their nightly excursions. That was the only possible explanation. After all, Anna never took the necklace off.

"It was a present from S-" she started to explain before correcting herself. "I went through a rough patch a couple years ago, and a friend of mine gave it to me. He was there for me to be my friend when I didn't think I deserved it. When I really needed someone…"

"We'll find it," Bucky assured her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I didn't know it was that important to you."

"I'm sentimental, I guess," Anna muttered, clinging to the back of his shirt.

"Well, I'll help you find it, I promise," Bucky said. "But right now, we've got people waiting for us."

They went to the party, and the next couple days was spent looking for the necklace. They didn't find it. Nobody expected Anna to take the loss of the jewelry so hard, but she did manage to get back to work. She was different though.

So in order to lift her spirits, Bucky managed to get them passes for a few days for some quality alone time in order to celebrate her birthday. Steve was there to see them off, and in his hand he held a folder for Anna. Steve's birthday present for her were several detailed, beautiful hand drawn images of Anna with Bucky. There were a couple with Peggy, and the rest of the Commandos. Even one with Howard. They were beautiful.

Though she hande them back to him, she told him she loved them and kissed his cheek as a thank you. She asked him to give them to Peggy for her for safe keeping, as taking them on their little vacation probably wasn't the best idea.

They said their goodbyes, and then were off. They got to their quiet destination in the late afternoon, so after putting their stuff in the room they were renting, they rent to dinner. It was a very fancy looking place, and though Anna was dressed to the nines, as was Bucky, she did feel a bit uncomfortable. Anna didn't need fancy to make her happy. She would've been happy eating burgers on the couch and a movie (though obviously that was back in her time). Here, she would've been happy sitting in Bucky's arms with a fire in front of them, looking up at the stars.

But she could definitely put up with it for one night. After all, Bucky was going all out and she didn't want to seem unappreciative. And she couldn't complain about how handsome he looked all cleaned up and in his uniform.

Once the two had ordered, and a comfortable silence fell over them, Bucky sat forward and took her hands. "I'm going to tell you something, and I don't want you to get mad, okay?"

That was never something a girl wanted to hear from her boyfriend. "Okay," Anna answered hesitantly.

"I had an idea for your birthday present, and so I asked Peggy to do something for me," Bucky went on. "I never thought you'd get so upset, so I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"Upset?" Anna asked. "Wh-"

Bucky removed one hand from her's and reached into his pocket to pull out the locket. "Don't blame Peggy. I asked her to get it for me," Bucky said. He put it into her hand and then closed it. "Honestly, I never wanted to upset you, and I almost caved and gave it to you that night, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Why would you take this?" she asked, hurt that he put her through that, but most of all not telling her the truth.

"Open it," Bucky instructed.

Curiously, Anna sat back, plling her other hand away from Bucky's to do just as he had told. Once she opened the locket, her eyes landed on two photos. Those hadn't been there before. It had been empty despite having told herself that she would put something of her and Steve in it to honor their friendship and the gift to him. Now though, there was something there.

There were two photos. One of Bucky all clean cut, looking right at the camera with that boyish smirk of his, the other one with both of them facing each other, smiling and laughing about something that had been going on. Anna hadn't even known a photo had been taken. She'd done everything in her power to avoid cameras so far. But the one of them together was so sweet. A private moment caught on camera.

What really shocked her was that you could tell that Bucky was really smiling in the photo. It wasn't just that smirk of his that always got her going. It was a true smile, one that showed just how happy he was. His eyes crinkled in the corners, smile lines on the side of his mouth that you could see. And he was just looking directly at Anna, who seemed just as happy.

"Bucky, this is-"

"Please tell me you're not mad," he begged. "I just wanted to do something nice, and I saw that it was empty so I just assumed you'd like something of us in it. I should've asked. Was it too arrogant of me to assu-"

"I love it, Bucky," Anna interrupted. "I wish you told me that my necklace wasn't lost, but I really do appreciate this, Buck."

That seemed to relax Bucky back into his normal self. "Good," he said. "And I am sorry. Really."

"I know you are," Anna said. She put the necklace back on, and took his hands once more. "I can always tell when you are."

"That's because you know me," Bucky said. "Just like I know you. I may not know everything about your past, but I do know you, Anna. And that person I see is incredible."

"You sure about that?" Anna asked. "Because when I look in the mirror all I see is a mess." Laughing and joking was her way of lightening the situation. It was unnerving to hear someone say they really saw you for you, flaws and all.

"Sometimes, but so am I. You've helped me through some of those nightmares," Bucky said. "But you're strong, adaptable, _Annaconda_ ," he teased. "You're kind, funny, and you make me feel things that I never thought I'd feel. I mean, I've tried before, but…"

"But what…?" Anna pressed.

"I guess I just hadn't found the right person yet," Bucky said. "Steve was right when he said the right partner would make everything better…"

Anna's face was red. Everything he was confessing right now was doing thing to her she never felt before. Her stomach flopped, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to eat her dinner when it came. Her mouth was dry, her body on fire. Was she getting sick?

"I love you, Anna," Bucky confessed, nervous all over again.

When someone said they loved you, you were supposed to say it back, weren't you? And if you didn't, it'd make things weird. Anna had done this just to make sure Bucky got everything he wanted in before he died. Or at least the happiest he could be. Admittedly, Anna loved spending time with Bucky. Of course, when their relationship first started physically, it was fun and a stress reliever. It was fun, and she got to know Bucky in so many ways she never expected. Bucky had always been a person she'd heard strictly in stories, and Steve didn't tell her all that much.

But in person, Bucky was funny, and sweet, a player, but that was because he wanted to find someone he really connected with, and that just never happened. Until now, apparently. She never thought she'd let it get this far. She never thought Bucky would fall for her. Because honestly, Anna didn't love herself. How could someone else love her if she didn't love herself.

Hearing what he thought of her though, made her want to be that person. She wanted to be that person Bucky thought she was. The person that he loved.

Because as much as she didn't want to admit it, she liked Bucky. He made her laugh, and smile. He made her feel like a regular person. He made her feel like a girl. A giddy little schoolgirl that he had before had to pretend to be. She felt warm, and safe, and cared for in ways she had never felt before.

"I…" Anna muttered, her throat dry. "I love you too."

Bucky let out what was a cross between a sigh and a laughing huff. It was clear he was relieved to hear her say that. He got up and leaned across the table, capturing her lips with his own. It was soft, tender, which stole her breath away.

 _God, I'm in trouble..._

* * *

 **Aw, lovebirds. Bucky's so sweet. If he gave me that present I'd just met into his arms. I'm sure I'm not the only one. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter, and I apologize for the short chapters lately. Once we get into actual movie events, they'll get longer.**

 **Sorry this is a day late. Last night was really bad. There's a lot of personal stuff going on right now and it takes precedence over fan fiction ten times over. So I'm sorry if this changes anything. I still have two more weeks of material pre-written so we're set for that, but the way things are I don't know if I'll be up to writing, or pushing through the writers block. I will keep you updated, there's just no way of knowing how long this is going to go for.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 ** _FelixFelicis02 _** \- There's more chapters for the couple to be together, at least, so I guess you have that to look forward to.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777** _ \- It's nice to see people happy while you can. Take advantage of the time you have together while you can, and don't take any of it for granted.

 _ **zikashigaku** _ \- Oh, I assure you, there will be many, many tears.

 _ **shizzlethis1** _ \- There's some cuteness to come, thats for sure.


	21. Training Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. Just Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Training Day

Anna's steps were careful and calculated, her eyes never leaving the man in front of her as they circled one another, she did observe the area in case she could use it to her advantage. She was attentive, in her fighting mode. Nothing else mattered but the task at hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Bucky asked, moving around the circle with her.

"I need someone else to practice with," Anna explained. "I've kicked Marcus's butt too many times. It's getting boring."

"Oh, so you think you can kick my butt?" Bucky asked, smirking tugging at his lips.

"I do, Sergeant Barnes," Anna replied, smirking as well. _Oh, this is gonna be fun_. "No more talking."

Anna kicked out, missing Bucky as he stepped backwards. But Anna left him little time to react otherwise, as she charged at him, grabbing his hips to push him back. Her hands shifted up, one grabbing one of his wrists and keeping it stretched up to use, and the other arm was pressing up into his neck.

"Ow, okay," Bucky coughed. Anna just chuckled.

Bucky was the first to react this time. He twisted his wrist in just a way that he could grab Anna's wrist. He pulled her close, spinning her so that her back was pulled against his chest, her beck wedged between his crooked elbow. He held her in a headlock.

"If that's how you want it," he laughed. "I'll play along, little Annaconda."

Anna rolled her eyes and let go of his arms. She had been trying to get out of the headlock, but she had been going about it all wrong. She swung her elbow back and jabbed him harshly in the ribs. He huffed and backtracked, his hold no longer on the tiny brunette. "I hate that," she told him.

"Aw, come on," Bucky laughed. "I think it's cute."

"No, Doll is cute." Anna grabbed Jern Slange and swung out. Bucky dodged. "Babe is cute." She swung again, he ducked back again. "Sweetheart, honey, those are cute," Anna said, she flicked her wrist and the weapon went limp, whipping out to snap around his ankle. She pulled back and out went Bucky's footing. He landed on his back with a huff. Anna climbed over him. Jern Slange now shrunk, she pressed it flat against his neck. "Annaconda? Not so much." Though she did these violent acts, she leaned over him and gently kissed his lips.

Bucky was glad for the distraction, and not because he wanted to use it against her during their fight. Any change he got to kiss her was a great moment. He kissed her back, hands going to her hips. She moved the weapon away from his neck, and instead replaced her hands gently on either side to make sure he didn't pull his head away.

"Okay, enough of that, you two!"

Anna and Bucky broke the kiss, but Anna made no move to get up off of him. A few feet away was Steve and Dugan. Steve smirked curiously at their antics, while Dugan laughed. Steve had his hands hooked into his belt as he shook his head. It had been he who called out and broke up the moment.

"Boy, you're in deep," Dun laughed.

Bucky rolled his eyes and got up as Anna climbed off of him. He just shrugged and slung his arm over her shoulders and lead her over to the group. "That's not really an issue," Bucky said.

"Come on," Steve said with a smile. "We're going to grab dinner if you guys want to join."

Bucky looked to Anna to see what she wanted to do. Anna shrugged, her arm snaking around his waist in return. "Sure, sounds good," Bucky said.

Grabbing dinner just meant sitting around the campfire eating crappy army k-rations. But it was food nonetheless. As of that moment, it was just Steve, Dum Dum, Bucky and Anna, but it wouldn't be too long before the rest of the Commandos returned from patrol of the area they were scouting out that night.

"So, Anna," Dugan said. "I've always wondered what makes a good spy."

"Oh, well, you have to be adaptable," Anna said. "You have to be anybody at any moment. And you have to be able to read people. Profiling."

"Are you any good at it?" Steve asked innocently. He didn't mean that to come out as insulting as it had.

"I'd like to think so," Anna said. "Then again, I got people that fooled and betrayed me so…"

"You're only human," Bucky assured her, bumping her shoulder sweetly with his own.

"If you're so good at profiling, do one of us," Dugan said.

"What?" No, thanks," Anna shot down.

"Well, that dog just ain't gonna hunt, Sweetheart!" Dum Dum said. "You can't tell us your skill and then not show us what you've got!"

"I don't know," Anna said. "People don't always like what gets pointed out."

"It's okay, you can do me," Bucky said.

"What?"

"Profile me," he said. "I'd like to see what you see. I think I can handle it."

Anna wasn't so sure, but she knew they wouldn't stop pressing. "Well, if you insist..." Anna set down her container and turned to look at Bucky in the eyes. "You favor your right side. You naturally have creases in the folds of you jacket at you elbows because of the way you have to hold your rifle, but it's the creases here…" she pointed to the chest and shoulder where the butt of the rifle would sat, "...indicates that is the side you favor. It also means that's the side that's dominant. You have calluses in your hands from years of hard work, which means you're not afraid to get the job done or to get dirty, but with the calluses here shows that this is your trigger finger for your gun."

"Aw come on, that's easy stuff," Dugan said. "Plus, you've seen him in action.

"Yeah. Go ahead, try something a little harder," Bucky encouraged.

And took in a deep breathe and let it sigh out. "...you're terrified of being alone…"

"...What?"

The hesitance in his voice worried her, but she went on. "You hate the thought of not having someone. It's shown in a lot of you. Not only by how protective you are, but by just how many girls you've taken out. Obviously, for Steve, you're terrified that one day, his heroic heart will drive him to do something that will get him so hurt he won't survive, or that he'll get sick and won't make it through with all his health problems. Or past health problems."

"What about the girls?" Dugan asked.

"Oh, that's for the companionship," Anna answered. "After all, even if Steve lived, he will find love and he would have a life of his own. You want someone to confide in and love, but you're scared to do it because you're scared they'd leave you once they see exactly who you are. Because who you are isn't this macho guy that's so confident in himself that nothing can touch him or his feelings. Because they can, and you try to hide that. But what you really want is to find someone that's interesting, and that can see you for who you really are without needing to go out of your way to tell them, or show them. They should see you for you. You: who isn't confident, that wears a mask and is scared, terrified, of not being loved and alone...

"Or, at least," Anna said, taking his hand. "You were...because now you have me…"

Bucky stared at her for a moment before he softly smiled. "Yeah, I've got you. Now I'm just worried about losing you."

"Hey," Anna said, peering up at him to make sure he was looking into her eyes. "I'm your's, Buck. For the good, the bad, all of it. You're my guy."

"And you're my girl."

"Aw, get a tent."

Anna turned to Dugan and smirked. "Gladly."

* * *

 **So another short chapter, but I think Bucky really needed to see what Anna's seen of/in him. It thought it was cute that she saw some of his biggest fears, and he knows she still likes him anyway. So that he knows that she's there. And he wants her to know that he really does care about her.**

 **Well, if there's anybody that's interested, my tough time last week went from rough to absolutely terrible. So now I'm REALLY gonna have a lot of time to try and right, so fingers crossed. If anybody wants details, feel free to pm me. I'm an open book. ;) Time for me to move on and focus on myself, and that involves writing. (And shame on me, I started rewriting a story I haven't published, at least I've gotten my writing muses back)**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **zikashigaku** _ \- Not yet. Two more and you'll have to get ready. Then I think two more after that for more. So you'll have time to stock up on tissues. From then on though things are going to be an emotional roller coaster. Hopefully I won't go dark, I have a lot of time on my hands now. (after my own emotional roller coaster for the last two weeks).

 _ **abstract0118** _ \- Lol I try to make it that way.

 _ **FelixFelicis02** _ \- Fluff is good in moderation. And these fluff pieces, sadly, will go away for a while in exchange for an emotional roller coaster. Things didn't necessarily get better, but it's best that it happened now than later. I'll be fine. :/

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777** _ \- Aww, emotions! So many more feels to come too. And hey, now that all this shit went down, I'm more in the mood to write. I'm using personal experiences in that story I mentioned above to help myself vent, like therapy. lol You're more than welcome to read it if you like, and see if you can tell where the person experience comes into play. But I really appreciate the support. Honestly. It's been rough, like my anxiety from it all made me physically sick so...I'll be okay.


	22. Mr Sandman

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Mr. Sandman

Nightmares weren't always nightmares as much as they made her feel things she didn't always want to feel. Most of the time when she had nightmares, it was the typical horror show type of thing that most people associate with the word. That night wasn't one of those nights. It was one of those deep feeling reminders.

Things she didn't want to deal with. That she couldn't really afford to right now.

Her dream had been pretty simple. She had been sitting on the Bus with Coulson and his team just talking and hanging out, like they were on their way back from a mission or something. Anna was sitting next to Phil, his arm on the back of the couch and the two would talk like old times.

Skye was in a discussion with Simmons, while Fitz sat there watching Simmons, and Ward watching Skye. May sat quietly, but it was clear to Anna that she was content by the ever so small smile on her lips.

Later, she got a call from Tony and had to excuse herself to take it. Tony was as snarky and sarcastic as always as he called to confirm that she would be at his place on Saturday for dinner with him, Pepper, Happy, and the rest of the Avengers. He said Steve was looking forward to her taco salad.

It was a nice dream, but when she woke up in the middle of the night like she normally would to roll over, Anna couldn't fall back to sleep. She sat up feeling so hollow inside that it hurt. There was a pain in her chest that she got concerned about. She wondered if she was having a heart attack, but she was far too young for that. Maybe it was just heartburn. Or maybe she was homesick.

There were so many emotions running through her that she didn't know what to feel. It just made her numb. She missed home, of course. She missed the fact that there wasn't a constant fear of getting shelled. She missed the food. Wifi. She missed having one bed to sleep in where she knew she cold always get comfortable.

But maybe she wouldn't be able to get comfortable there anymore. She'd gotten so used to hard cots, and the warmth of Bucky laying next to her that she probably wouldn't be able to sleep alone again.

Anna glanced to Bucky. He was laying on his side, one one cot pushed up next to her's. It was the closest they could get to sleeping together. At least this way they were next to each other, and they could still sling an arm around each other if they wanted. Anna would take this over sleeping alone any day.

Bucky looked so peaceful when he was asleep. As long as he didn't have a nightmare, he looked so sweet, and rested, even if he was a little scruffy at the moment. She kinda like it though. She liked to touch his cheek, scratch it sometimes. He often said it itched so she'd jokingly scratch at it.

Anna missed home. No denying it. She missed the people most of all. She missed the security of it. Natasha, Clint, Tony, Fury, she missed them all. She'd even take Dumb and Dumber if it meant being home.

But there were definitely downsides.

Anna had friends here now. Peggy was like the sister she never had. The female best friend that she never had. Tings Anna never dream of doing, having her do her hair, make up, going shopping and staying up late talking were things she never thought she'd have.

The Commandos were kinda crude sometimes, but she was one of the gang. They were funny, and brace, and such a big misfit family and no matter your opinion on them, you couldn't help but laugh as you sat around the campfire with them, or trust that they have your back while out in the field taking down Hydra goons.

Steve, of course, was a constant now, but that didn't mean she didn't miss her guy back home, the one that knew her, and what she'd done here (all of which she didn't know yet because she hasn't lived it yet), and everything from the future, and still loved and saw her as a friend anyway.

But then there was Bucky.

Bucky, the stupid player that kept on flirting with her from the start. The guy laying right next to her. Who made her feel things she couldn't afford to feel right now, things that she knew she shouldn't feel. Things that she couldn't stop herself from feeling. Those feelings that she couldn't seem to draw herself away from. She kept going back for more, and more because, God, he made her feel so good, and alive for the first time in forever.

Not only did he make her want to be a better person, but he made her believe she was a better person. She thought she was a better person because of him. He made her see things in herself she had never saw before, and she liked that person. She liked who she was while with him.

Anna looked to Bucky, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the ends of the cot harder. _What am I going to do with myself?_ She asked. _What am I going to do when I have to leave to go home, or when you die?_ She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep right for a long time without his arm slung over her waist, or using him as a warm pillow. What was she going to do without his corny flirty jokes?

What was she going to do when she was having an unbelievably rough day, and needed a hug from the man that always engulfed her in such warmth? A hug that felt so tight that it made her feel like all of her broken pieces would fit right back together and she'd be whole again.

Bucky rolled onto his right side, the side facing her. His hand reached out like he always did to wrap an arm around her. When he hand hit the surface of the cot, he felt around on the cold material for her body. Bucky's eyes fluttered open, and he sleepily looked around for Anna. When he spotted her sitting up, with her feet hanging off the side of the cot, he looked at her curiously.

"Anna?" he asked, his voice deeper than usual because having just woken up.

What was she going to do when she didn't wake up to him first thing in the morning? What was she going to do when she wanted to go back to sleep for another five minutes, with her head on his chest before the reality of the world around her came crashing back down on top of her?

Anna's breathing picked up, and tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes. This was why she shouldn't have done this. She was going to break down again, and it wasn't professional. She had a job to do. Crying wasn't part of the plan. Having a boyfriend wasn't apart of the plan.

"Anna?" Bucky asked, getting far more concerned as she started to cry. He sat up and put a hand on her back. "Anna, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

 _What am I going to do when I don't have you anymore? When you're no longer breaking, or smiling, or feeling anything? What am I going to do when you're not alive, loving me?_

"Anna? Crap," he muttered. Bucky pulled her into his lap and held her rightly as she buried her face into his chest, clinging to his shirt. "Anna, honey, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? Doll, it was just a dream. You're okay. I've got you."

Anna clenched and unclenched her fist against his chest. He was so warm. He was warm, and alive, and there with her. Bucky was alive. And for the moment, that's all she could focus on. It was a mistake getting mixed up in these feelings like she was, but there was no way she was backing down or away from Bucky. She was there to the very end.

"Don't let go," she cried. "Please, don't let go."

"Never, Doll," Bucky told her. "I'm here. I'm right here, and I'm your's." Bucky kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Anna. It's all okay."

It wasn't, but in his arms, she felt like maybe she could.

* * *

 **So this is the last chapter I have from my June bulk writing. So I've gotten the next chapter about half way, or a little more than halfway done. I hope to finish writing that today! Then study (because, you know, gotta be responsible...). Though weirdly enough, I have chapter 27 complete...Up until then though nothing is written. But this weekend I don't have to work. I have a midterm to take online, and I might try and get ahead on homework, but writing is my main goal. Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter. I'm gonna go study for a quiz I have tomorrow and finish next weeks chapter!**

Thanks go to...different shout out because only one review last chapter lol. Thanks to Jedi Jelsa777 for her review last chapter!

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777** _ \- Yeah, so PM me if you want and I'll share that story with you once I get a little more of it finished, but yeah! I'm trying to be optimistic. I'm a realist when it comes to myself and an optimist when trying to help other people. I'm one of those people that has an unhealthy need to take care of people so...lol Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!


	23. Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Tragedy

The first mission the SHIELD team had had in a long time, of course, was someplace cold. It wasn't as bad as it could've been, at least. France in November was generally in the mid to low 40's. It was in the low point as Anna and her boys sat in brush surveillancing a small farmhouse where Anna believed O'Hagan and Dadney were working. There had been some shipments arrive and go out of that place, and she'd seen them go in about twelve hours ago.

They were in dangerous territory right now for this mission. On November 9th General Patton's troops and tanks had crossed the Moselle River, and were now threatening to take Metz. It wouldn't be taken until the 23rd though, along with Strasbourg in eastern France by the French troops. Until then though, Anna and her boys were on their own while the rest of the SSR were several miles behind them in a far safer location.

"They do rounds every thirty minutes," Anna whispered to Marcus next to her.

His eyes darted around them, hoping no one was within ear shot. "Sshh! Do you want me to get shot?"

She furrowed her brow at him. Of course she didn't want him to get shot, at least, _not really_...After all, if he got shot, Anna would most like be shot too. As would Tuck. Tucker was the most likely to actually get shot, but Anna was going to make sure that didn't happen.

Before they didn't use to bring Tucker on a field mission, but after the last time (or technically first), when Anna had gotten shot, they needed the extra eyes and ears. Over the last year the two had started to train Tucker as much as they could. It wasn't a very successful mission, but it had to be done and accepted at this point. He could at least shoot a gun. Not very well, but it was better than nothing.

And they needed better than nothing right now. "When he goes around the corner, I have thirty seconds to get from here, over there, up the barrels and into that upper window before the other guys comes around," Anna went on.

"Sounds impossible," Marcus stated.

"Well, the impossible is what we specialize in," Anna said.

"Yeah, the Avengers, not us," he pointed out.

"Well, we're the closest thing right now," she said. "Just keep watch. If I need backup, I'll let you know."

The man turned left, and started to head the long walk on the south side of the house. He was making his way to the other side, where he would then turn left again, and that would be her opening. Marcus looked away from what he and Anna had been watching, and to her as he questioned, "How?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll know."

Anna bolted it, keeping low to the ground to make herself as small as possible. She was just thankful that it wasn't snowing, otherwise there would've been tracks indicating that she was there. And they needed all the help they could get with their odds.

Once she reached the barrels stacked up against the side of the farmhouse, she climbed them up, like stairs or a ladder. The window wasn't hard to break open, despite the sturdiness of many products made in the earlier days, the security of this particular window was definitely not what modern day standards were. It just made anna's job a lot easier.

There wasn't much beyond the window, just a small platform that had more boxes, most likely storing with ammo and other supplies. The few boxes she could open and peek into confirmed her suspicions. She suspected that the 0-8-4 was nowhere up there. She didn't know where, but she had to get something, anything.

Cautiously, Anna moved forward, keeping to the shadows as best she could, but determined to look over the ledge to the inhabitants below. It was terribly difficult to prevent the boards creaking under her weight.

Hydra agents were wandering around doing various activities. It looks as if they were moving things. Looked like they were moving house, and most likely soon. It was a wonder they discovered them when they had. Maybe they were finally getting some luck.

Dadney walked over to O'Hagan, clipboard in hand. "They confirmed that the precious cargo arrived in the hangar this morning," he said. "So our shit is safe for now."

Obviously that meant the 0-8-4. It was good to know where it was, even if it wasn't hear. That information alone made this mission worth it, even if nothing else came of it. Hopefully though, they could take in the two traitors, or at least take them out, which wouldn't really satisfy her. She wanted them to rot for all eternity.

They deserved to rot.

"Do the trucks for tomorrow to take the rest on schedule for tomorrow?" O'Hagan asked.

"As far as I know, yeah," he answered. "They reported they'd be here on time, but you know how they are. Most likely here mid-afternoon."

They were on the move. There was a small closed off room at the back of the house, which had been an add on to the original structure, so it was closed off to the open rafter ceiling and balcony, where Anna was currently snooping. "Doesn't matter, we'll be out of here tonight anyway," O'Hagan said.

 _So we need to act now_ , Anna thought, slowly making her way as quietly as she could to hear as much as she could before they went into the room. She couldn't just start shooting at them, no matter how much she wanted to. There were far too many people down there and not enough of them on her side to fight back.

The best course of action for right now would to be listen to as much info as she could get before taking them out, or capturing them, when they were on the move that eveni-

The create she had used to lean over to move closer to the opposite end of the loft slid off of a stack of papers she hadn't known it was resting on, meaning it could move with the slightest of touches. It crashed to the wooden floor, obviously catching the attention of everybody around.

Fuck, Anna thought, quickly backtracking, not caring about the noise she would make on the way back out of the window.

"What was that?" Dadney asked.

"Go check it out," O'Hagan ordered.

Anna was out the window, and closed it, before they were even up the ladder. She was lucky, the guy was almost around the corner, and by the time she jumped down and bolted it towards the tree coverage, her boys were on their feet, guns in hand and moving to take her lead on hauling ass.

"Wat the hell did you do?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing," she answered back, glancing over her shoulder.

"Bullshit!" Tucker muttered.

"Hey, you try not to get caught in there!" Anna grumbled as the gunshots started echoing through the forest.

The shooting didn't stop. The bullets hit the ground, trees, anything but their real targets. They made it several minutes, almost back behind secure lines when there was a game changer. One that would change the game completely.

" _Fuck_!"

Anna turned her head just in time to see Marcus go down, blood spurting out of the hole in the back of his winter jacket. "Shit," she muttered, skidding to a halt, nearly getting her head blown off.

Tucker stopped a couple seconds later, the look on his face one of complete terror. "Oh God," he cried. "H-He-"

"Go!" Anna ordered. She lifted one of Marcus's arms and draped it over her shoulders, using it as leverage to pull him up. "Go ahead. Get reinforcements!"

"But-"

"Now!" she screamed. Tucker turned and ran as ordered, faster than she had ever seen him move before in his life. It took all the strength Anna had to lift Marcus up off the ground, his legs limp, his chin to his chest. "Okay, bud, you gotta help me out here," she groaned, dragging him as quickly as she could.

There was no response from Marcus, and she could feel her chest getting wet. She glanced down at her chest to see that it was now red, but it wasn't from any wound she had. There was blood coming out of Marcus's mouth. That wasn't good, at all. That meant internal bleeding, and that wasn't something Anna would've been able to fix. Not that she could really stop and bandage the entry wound to help stop some of the bleeding anyway.

There was still so much going on around them, and Marcus just seemed to get heavier and heavier with each step, and each missed bullet. Tucker had been long out of sight, but whether or not he'd be able to get help in time was very unlikely.

 _No, I refuse to allow another one of my guys die_ , Anna thought, determined to keep going. "Come on, Marcus. Hang in there. We're gonna-"

For the second time that day, a shot hit its target. Anna let out a scream and went down into the hard, nearly frozen ground. Marcus landed on his shoulder, and the momentum rolled him to his back, where his head lolled to look for Anna desperately, blood still getting coughed out of his mouth.

Even in that split second that their eyes met, she could tell he was terrified. He knew this wasn't good. He was in pain. He couldn't move. And Marcus knew that he was dying. He knew it, and Anna knew it. And they were terrified. For Marcus it was a death he wasn't ready for, and for Anna it was for letting another comrade die on her watch.

There wasn't as many noises in the next moments to come. There was a single set of running feet. The shooting had stopped, and that was the only reason Anna could hear the footsteps to begin with. Before she could even struggle to get up, the person rolled her over, sat on her, and punched her several times in the face to disorient her even more so than she already was with all the pain she was experiencing.

Dadney was sitting over her, letting all of his aggression out on Anna. Though, honestly, most of his aggression _was_ Anna, or at least caused by her. Anna raised her arms to try and block the blows to her face, but Dadney just grabbed her forearms, pulled her up a couple inches off the ground, and slammed her back down.

"You bitch," he growled, his fingers wrapping themselves around her throat. An instantly tried to knock his elbows to get his grip to loosen, but she was too disoriented to put enough force into getting him to let go. "You just don't know your place, do you? Always getting involved in places you don't belong."

Besides the sound of him speaking, the only other noise was the sound of Anna's strangled attempts to breathe. His hands were just too big, and she was in too weak of a condition to get him off. Her eyes looked to Marcus, and what she saw was no reassuring. He was no longer coughing up blood. He was no longer doing anything. His cold, dead eyes just stared straight ahead at Anna.

It was very discouraging. Anna didn't have much strength at the moment to begin with, and seeing another friend die, when she could've done something was very disheartening. She wasn't giving up, but it was so hard to fight the burning deprivation of her lungs, and the black spots floating in her eyesite.

"O'Hagan wanted you alive so he could finish the job himself, but too bad for him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I'll take a lot of pleasure from killin-"

 _Boom!_

Dadney fell to the side, and the sudden loss of pressure on her neck allowed for an abundance of air for her deprived longs. The intake of air burned her raw throat, causing her to roll to her side hacking up a lung.

Before she was able to calm down, someone pulled her up and into their arms. She freaked out, pushing at the body of whoever had picked her up. Her vision still hadn't completely come back, so she couldn't figure out who it was. She was just still in danger mode.

"Anna, Anna, it's okay!"

The voice was unmistakable though. "B-Bucky?"

"It's okay, I'm right here," he said, picking her up off the ground. "I've got you. You're safe."

* * *

To say Anna was depressed was an understatement. After getting her leg taken care of, she hobbled around against doctors orders to do some work. She needed to keep herself preoccupied otherwise things she really didn't want to think about would take hold, and she didn't have that kind of time.

Most people knew about what happened, or at least that one of the three didn't come back. And the way Anna was dealing with it made it seem like the loss of a teammate was virtually unaffected. It became a topic of gossip around the camp.

"Marcus told us a little about her and her reputation with the people they work for, and from that it's no surprise how well she's taking the loss." Anna overheard one person say to another.

"Don't be ridiculous. She's clearly hiding it."

"You've seen her kill Hydra soldiers before! She does it in cold blood, and there is absolutely no remorse for the loss of life."

Anna turned to leave, but the guy stepped in front of her. "What's wrong with you? You haven't cried once? Do you not have feelings at all?"

Anna remained silent. "Are you done?" she demanded once she waited for him to finish. "Because I'm done listening. You have no idea what I'm feeling, what I'm going through so shut your fucking mouth."

She left the guy standing there speechless.

* * *

That evening Peggy didn't want to overstep. She was giving Anna more than enough room to grieve, which was the opposite of what Anna really wanted, but needed right now. She had cried for several hours on her own, trying to get it over with and out of her system so everybody could just continue to do what they needed to.

Bucky, though, didn't get the memo to leave her alone. It was later that night as Anna sat on her cot doing paperwork on her own that he went in. She had finished crying several hours before, but was still obviously upset about the whole ordeal.

But he went in anyway and sat on the edge of her cot, wringing his hands anxiously. It was clear that there was something on his mind. But whatever it was, Anna had no idea.

"You could've died today," he pointed out.

"Hazard of the job, I'm afraid," Anna answered.

"I know, and I could too," Bucky admitted. He glanced up at her, his jaw clenching as he debated on how put what was bothering him, or what he wanted to say. "Do you remember a while back when you said life every day like it's your last?"

"Yeah," She said, putting her folder on the trunk next to her that acted as a bedside table. She leaned forward, her hand rubbing his arm. "What's this about, Bucky?"

"That's what I want to do," he said. "I don't want to miss out on anything, within reason, right now."

"And so what does that mean?" Anna pressed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He held up up to her, staring at it instead of her. He was too nervous to look at her, which was very unlike him, she found.

A ring. Bucky was holding a ring. A ring. Rings were generally given for one thing.

For Anna, since she was from the twenty-first century, would describe the ring as vintage. The band and metal on the ring was gold, definitely not as shiny as it could've been had it been polished, but that just gave it sharm, and showed her that he most likely got it used. The way that it was designed made the diamond look like it was a flower, with leaves on either side. It was simple, but that's why it was beautiful.

"That's a ring," Anna pointed out, gulping. She never thought it'd get to this.

"Yeah, I've had it for a while," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "I just kept waiting for us to be able to go on leave, maybe over dinner, to do it, but we haven't had any time and then this happened and...I just don't want to wait, because who knows what going to happen tomorrow.:"

It all made a lot of sense, honestly, but it came out of nowhere and she didn't have any time to prepare herself. What the hell was she supposed to say to that? She always told herself she was doing this so he wouldn't miss out on anything he wanted before he died. But she never thought he'd ask her to marry him!

Anna's heart was pounding. She didn't know what to do; to say. She cared about Bucky far more than she should've let herself. And if this is what he wanted, how could she deny that making him happy made her happy? Just marriage never was something she saw in the cards for her because she never thought she'd be able to get out of her work.

"Will you marry me, Anna?" Bucky finally asked, his blue eyes meeting her own.

Finding the words was immensely difficult, but somehow one word slipped out, and it even surprised her.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Did you guys expect that to happen? I'm sure you guys knew from the reports that someone was going to die, but who thought it'd be Marcus? Let me know what you guys thought!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Thunderstrike16** _ \- They're not going to get them until later. At some point I will do something with them, but I can't tell you right now due to spoilers. ;)

 _ **Jedi Jesla777**_ \- I love showing her humanity, which is why this chapter is so important. Shows that anybody can die at any time. And you and me both!

 _ **abstract0118**_ \- I agree, they are very cute.


	24. Just in Case

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Just in Case

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. EYES ONLY**

 **CLASSIFICATION LEVEL X**

 **LINE OF DUTY DEATH [LODD] INVESTIGATION**

 **REF: S.H.I.E.L.D. CASE ..3.22**

 **AGENT IN COMMAND [AIC]: MARIA HILL**

 **RE: AGENT ANNA MAY CARR A.K.A. ANNACONDA A.K.A. LITTLE MISS SHIELD**

 **TRANSCRIPT: RECORDED NOVEMBER 14, 1944 22:39**

"I don't know where to start. I think I've restarted this entry twelve times, and I just delete it over and over again. This is something that I had been meaning to do for quite a while now, but things have been very hectic, and it wasn't until today that I realized that this is something important, and I really needed to just sit down and do it.

"Marcus died today, so I'll have to, unfortunately, give his family that video I had him make for his family telling them goodbye. That's kinda what this is. No, it's not kinda. That is what this is. Now I get why the guys protested so much to this. It's so morbid.

"First, I guess I gotta talk to Steve, aka Captain Steven Grant Rogers, member of the Avengers Initiative. There's a lot of stuff I need to answer, and I'm not exactly sure if I can do that. I guess I gotta start with yes, I was aware that Bucky would die. However, how, or when it happens I don't know. I can't do anything to change that. No matter how much I may want to, so I'm sorry, Steve. There's nothing I can do in this situation.

"But just know that I tried to make him as happy as I could, and get as much as he wanted with the time that he did have. He deserves to be happy. As happy, as I could possibly make him.

"Lastly, Steve, you've been here for me for a lot of things; good and bad. I just need you to know how much I appreciate that. You were my friend when I didn't really have any, and when I didn't think I deserved it. You're not just a hero, you're a leader, and most of all, a good man. So thank you for everything you've done for me.

"Next I guess is Anthony Stark.

"Hey, Tony. I'm sure you're hating every minute of watching this, if you are. This isn't exactly the thing you're into. Then again, taking in some random kid Pepper said would make you look good wasn't exactly something you'd be into either. I know we've been through all of this before.

"I deserved everything that you threw at me. And I know I've apologized a million times, but that'll never be enough. You cared for me, Tony, and we took advantage of that. But just know that it wasn't all fake. For me, you were really getting me. I still see you as family, Tony, so thank you so much for everything you'd done for me. Thank you for giving me a second chance. And thank you for being my family when I don't have anybody left.

"Lastly, I'd like to talk to Agent Phil Coulson.

"Phil, you and I have been through hell and back together. Some of which I'm the reason it happened. I don't think anybody has ever believed in me more than you, and my brother. And really, you raised the two of us. I'm the agent I am today because of you. I do what I do because I aspire to be like you.

"I know there are things that I can't change. I hate the fact that you felt the need to hide that you were alive. And I don't necessarily believe that you were telling me the truth when you said you withhold the information from me because you wanted to spare me the guilt and heartache and confusion. You know me. You know I could deal with it, and I'd be happier knowing you were alive.

"I think the real reason you didn't tell me was because, somewhere inside you, somewhere you might not realize, or deep down you don't want to admit, you still harbor resentment for what I did. Which is understandable. It might not have been something in my control, but it was still me. And watching me do that to you, one of the biggest acts of betrayal I could ever commit, isn't something you can just forget.

"You were like my father, and I killed you. I don't know if we'll ever get back to what we had before. It's probably childish to hope so, but I do. I'm going to do everything in my power to make it up to you, and if I can't, if I die, then I'm sorry that I ruined everything that we had. You are one of the most important people in my life, and you need to know that. I love you, Phil. And I'm so, so sorry.

"I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me."

* * *

 **I know this is a short one, but I really wanted to get this out, and I didn't want it to be with the last chapter, and it doesn't have a place in the next. So here it is on it's own. Also, this is the last chapter I have written for right now. I have to work this weekend, two midterms to study for, a paper to write, and a painting to finish so idk if we'll have a chapter next week or not, but...I'l do my best. Anyway, hope you guys liked it anyway. Please let me know what you think in a review.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **abstract0118**_ \- I'm glad it was a wonderful unexpected element.

 _ **shizzlethis1** _ \- I'm sorry! Usually my cliffhangers are too bad though. I mean, I leave you wanting more but usually it's a point where you're not waiting to see if someone dies or not.

 _ **zikashigaku**_ \- I almost did that, but then I thought, "Nah, I'll be cruel." I'm glad you didn't see it coming. I was worried it'd be a little predictable. For the most part the guesses are correct but you'll just have to wait and see how everything goes in the next chapter. ;)

 _ **Jedi Jesla777**_ \- I couldn't kill Tucker, he's the brain behind trying to get everyone home! lol Though his head wasn't completely off the chopping block...

 ** _TheLightningDreamer_** \- You are correct. There was a name typo, so I went back and changed that. It should be Dadney now. Thank you for bringing that up to me.


	25. I Do

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 25

I Do

Typically, it was a very normal thing for Anna to question whether or not she should be doing a articular something. A particular something such as a plan for a mission, motives behind her staying with SHIELD, and most of all, her relationship with one particular Unites States soldier with killer blue eyes.

It would've been normal for her to wonder if what she was doing was smart, if this was really the best thing to be doing when there was so much at risk. Was she taking away from time from work? Was she doing more damage to Bucky than good? Was she making him happy? Was she doing more harm to _herself_ than good? What was she going to do when all of this ended with the inevitable death of the Sergeant? What was she eventually going to tell Steve? Was she going to be able to tell him that she did it to make Bucky's life as fulfilling as possible, or was she going to say that yes, she let him die when she knew he was going to eventually anyway?

Most of all, she should've been questioning whether or not going through with the wedding was really such a smart idea. Anna had said yes because it would make Bucky happy, and honestly, Bucky made her happy. Yes, Steve and Peggy, and Tucker were her friends, even the Commandos, but there was just something so different about this relationship. Yes, they made her happy, but they weren't her happiness. Bucky was her happiness in this hell. But there wasn't always going to be a Bucky.

As much as she hated it, Bucky was going to die, and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. She could tell Steve that something was going to happen in the near future, but how would she make that convincing without giving away too much information, or making herself seem crazier than they already thought she was? And even if he did somehow believe her, there wasn't any way Bucky would leave. And as much as she hated to admit it, they needed him there on the front. Most of all, she had no idea how it actually happened to begin with.

But oddly enough, as Peggy and Anna walked into the small courthouse they managed to find on such short notice, with Anna dressed up in something they found in one of the abandoned houses in town, and all made up under Peggy's insistence, she wasn't questioning anything. Despite the fact that she probably should've been questioning every single decision she was making, she wasn't.

Anna was going to do this. She told Bucky she'd marry him, and that was exactly what she was going to do. There were no if, ands, or buts about it. It was really the only decision she's ever made that she's never fully questioned.

Whether or not that was a good thing was completely up for debate, but she wasn't going to sit there and argue points.

Bucky and Steve were standing in front of what looked like the only remaining priest in the area. Anna had never been a religious person, and to be transparently honest, she had no idea if Bucky was either, but Steve was, and he was the one that managed to find the guy, and they managed to find paperwork to legitimately marry one another.

It was a small gathering, just the priest, Anna and Bucky, and Steve and Peggy. It wouldn't have been too troublesome to have the Commandos there, but this was something Anna needed. Bucky didn't seem to argue with the fact either. He didn't question it. In fact, he brought the subject of even keeping their marriage a secret from everyone but the people present. That way it wouldn't cause any trouble between anyone else, especially Philips.

Neither Peggy nor Steve protested.

The second she walked into the room with Peggy, Anna froze midstep. It had been quite some time since Anna had seen Bucky all clean shaven and dressed to the nines in his army uniform (instead of his signature blue jacket). He looked a lot like the young man she had met back in New York, just with more history and emotion behind those blue eyes she loved to stare into so much.

Honestly, she wouldn't take him any other way.

After staring at him for far longer than she probably should've, Anna moved forward and stopped at her rightful place beside him. He smiles down at her softly, eyes staring into her own.

"Anna," he said gently.

"Bucky," she greeted back.

The ceremony itself didn't take long. It was strictly traditional: repeating the words the priest gave them, exchanging of rings, the kiss, and signing the paperwork. Drinks and dinner after were planned with the maid of honor and the best man, but before departing, Bucky pulled Anna back and let Steve and Peggy go ahead.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked.

"Nothing at all, Mrs. Barnes," he said with a smirk.

Anna rolled her eyes, but there was s smile on her face to let him know she really did like hearing that. "So why aren't we going to dinner then, _Husband_?"

"Just figured we needed a moment alone as a married couple," he muttered as she moved forward. He took hold of her face, one hand on her cheek, while the other was partially on her neck and behind her head so that the "L" junction of his thumb and pointer finger outlined the front part of her ear. Bucky held her still as he moved in and kissed her.

Anna had always recalled the kisses that really meant something when Bucky kissed her, and each one was better than the last especially when there was a specific emotion or meaning behind it. This kiss was nothing like any other kiss she had ever had before. Not even the kiss after they said "Kiss the Bride."

This kiss made her knees go weak, her head feel light, and her stomach flip. Her hands went to his wrists just so she could grab hold of something to ground herself.

Bucky pulled back, his smirk firmly in place. He was enjoying the completely dazed and lustful look that he left on her face.

"You, honey, are so not fair," Anna muttered, nuzzling her face into his hand.

"It's only not fair if I don't plan to follow through with it later," Bucky said. "And I definitely plan to follow through…"

It had been a while since he earned such a deep blush on her cheek.

"You know, I've always thought the vows are...impersonal," Anna admitted. "They important, yes, but-"

"You've lost me, Doll," Bucky said.

"My point is…" she muttered, trying to find the words to go along with what she wanted to say. "My whole life, there's only been a handful of people that I've trusted. For me, there are certain things that people need to show me before I can trust them. Only trust someone who can see three things in me: the sorrow behind my smile, the love behind my anger, and the reason behind my silence.

"You have managed to do all that, Bucky, and so much more," she explained. "I've never had anything like this before, and I'm going to make sure that I can keep this as long as I can. I need you, and I need to do everything I can to make you as happy as you can be. Because when you're happy, I'm happy. I'm more than happy, Bucky."

Bucky pulled her tightly against his chest and refused to let her go. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that," he told her. "I never thought...I dreamed about finding someone like you, but I never…"

"Hey." Anna reached up and tilted his head down to look at her. "I know. I get it. You don't have to say anything."

"No, I do," Bucky said. "You just spilled your feelings out to me, now it's my turn. I think you've saved my life, Anna. Before, the only real purpose I've had was taking care of Steve. Now I just have his back since he can take care of himself, but he's not always going to need me. I never knew what I was going to do after Steve didn't need me anymore, and then you came along, and now I know I'll be okay. Not because I can take care of you, because you don't need it, but because I have you to support me in anything...in everything. You are my life now, Anna. My wife, my life."

"I like that," Anna admitted. "My wife, my life…"

"Well, it's true," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Bucky."

* * *

 **I don't know if my writers block is over or not (seeing as I actually wrote this chapter today in one of my classes when I probably shouldn't have, and on today that it's supposed to go up, and I've only written this one so far), but a chapter is a chapter and I tried my best to get it out to you guys. I really hope you guys liked it. It flowed from my mind onto paper very easily, but idk how well the emotion comes through, and if you guys even liked the way it turned out. I really hope you guys like it though, seeing as this is a very important event in the story. Though I am sorry that it's not a very long chapter. Anyway, please let me know what you guys thought on the chapter.**

Thanks to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **zikashigaku**_ \- I have a specific plan in mind with the videos planned for later, but it's not exactly the way you're picturing it. I do hope you enjoyed the wedding surprise.

 ** _Jedi Jelsa777_** \- Mmmmaaaaybeeeee. lol Nobody is safe from this writer...unless it's something Canon. I won't kill living characters in the MCU. I try to stick as close to the script as I can for EVERYTHING. (Which is hard for when Steve and Sharon kiss, but I already have that covered.) Hope you enjoyed Anna confessing her feelings to Bucky. It's kinda hard to have a wedding in the middle of a war...

 ** _abstract0118_** \- I'm glad you liked it!

 _ **Shizzlethis1**_ \- Please don't cry! Or cry! That works too! Hope you liked the chapter. And the videos will continue and I have a plan for them for later, so they're not pointless, I promise.


	26. Inevitable

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Inevitable

Saying goodbye was always too emotional. It left for the possibility that there would never be another hello. "See you later" seemed to be less permanent. It always made it seem like there would most definitely be another hello, even though it's just a saying people usually use as an alternative to goodbye.

"I'll be fine," Bucky said. "This is just another job."

"Yeah, but you're going to jump on a train, from what I hear," Anna said, wrapping her arms around herself, leaning against the jeep because her wounded leg was bothering her. That was the main reason she wasn't going with them. "To get Red Skull's second in command. That's a pretty big deal, if you ask me."

"I've been through worse and I'm still here," Bucky said, taking her face into his hands again. He kissed her forehead. "This is just another mission. I'll be home before you know it."

"When you say things like that, it freaks me out more," Anna admitted. "Just please, promise me you'll be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

"I'll do what I have to, but just know I'll do everything I can to come back home to you," Bucky said.

"Promise?" she pressed further.

"Of course. Where would Mrs. Barnes be without her Mr. Barnes?" he joked.

 _Probably throwing herself into my work to get home_ , Anna thought. But there was no way she was going to say that outloud. "In a very unhappy place, so you better come home, Bucky."

Bucky leaned down and placed a long kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Anna. I'll see you later, okay?" He pulled away, adjusting his back over his shoulder and turned to go meet up with the rest of the team.

"Yeah, see you later…"

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to keep these?" Peggy asked, glancing through the folder Anna had just handed over to her.

"Absolutely," Anna said. She was sitting on her cot, a folder open on her lap as she scribbled away on it, trying to keep her mind busy with work. "The safest place for it is probably with you."

"But it's your marriage certificate," Peg said. "And the pictures we took. And Steve's drawings."

Inside the folder Anna had handed over was just exactly what Peggy has said. There was her wedding certificate, the photos that had been taken of the night's celebration, and the wedding gifts from Steve: drawings of Anna and Bucky from that night. It was a bunch of very important things to Anna. Some very classified materials that couldn't get out into the public.

"I have my reasons," Anna said, not looking up. "Just promise me you'll keep them safe, and not let anyone see them. Ever?"

"I promise, but I don't completely see the point," she admitted.

"I'll come back for them someday, so just please keep them safe."

That kinda worried Peggy. It made it sound like Anna was just going to disappear tomorrow and never come back until she needed those back. It was weird, and suspicious, but had Peggy not known Anna's real story, it would've really been off putting.

"If you say so," Peggy muttered, leaving the tent to go do her own work.

* * *

It was well into the early morning of the next day when Peggy rejoined Anna in their tent. Ana was still up, though there were new folders and books spread out on top of her cot. She was doing more research. Something she had wished she had been able to put behind her when she left high school.

"You're up late," Anna mentioned, not looking up from her book.

Peggy lingered by the door. That was unusual. Anna glanced up at her, and normally she would've just looked right back down at her work, but the way that Peggy was looking at her made her gaze stick. Something was very wrong. What would make Peggy linger away from her? They had gotten rather close in her time here, and seeing as they were really the only girls in this field of work (as in not a secretary or a nurse), they needed to stick together.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure how to tell you," Peggy muttered, still lingering away from Anna, as she didn't know how she would take the news.

Tell me wha...The thought died before she even finished it. Or rather, she figured out exactly what was going on. There was only one thing that could get Peggy to look like that, Anna figured. It was the look of someone informing a person that their loved one wasn't going to be coming home to them.

It was December. Anna knew that. She knew that this was the month Bucky was supposed to die sometime. She just kinda tried to put it out of her mind. It was hard to, seeing as it was something so big. But there was still so much going on that it wasn't completely in the forefront of her mind constantly.

Bucky was dead. That's what Peggy was trying to tell her.

 _Fuck_ , Anna thought. She closed her book and stood up. In her head, she knew Peggy still thought she had no idea what was wrong. But for Anna, she was more freaked out about how Steve was handling this.

"Bucky…" Peggy tried to go on.

"Is dead…" Anna finished for her, her facial expression completely even. "Where's Steve?"  
"Steve is fine, Anna. Maybe you should sit do-"

"I'm fine, Peggy. Where is Steve?" Anna pressed, putting her boots on. She grabbed her coat, her work completely forgotten on the bed. "Where's Steve? He's gotta be a wreck. Where is he?"

"I'm not sure, but I really think you shoul-"

Anna pushed past Peggy and out of the tent. She looked everywhere until she spotted a small glow coming from the flap of his and Bucky's tent. Anna went right in, not even making any noise in case someone wasn't decent. Steve sat on Bucky's cot, staring down at the trunk in front of him. He didn't even make a move to show that he heard her come in, which with his enhanced hearing, he had to have. Unless he was too out of it to register anything.

 _This isn't good,_ Anna thought, moving close to Steve. "Steve?" she asked. "Steve, honey, staring at this stuff isn't going to do you any good…"

"I failed you," Steve said.

 _Oh no. Oh God no._ "No, Steve, honey, you haven't let me down."

"I let your husband die, Anna!"

"You didn't let anybody die! It was an accident. If anything, Hydra is to blame. But I know I don't blame you, and neither would Bucky."  
Steve stood up and turned to look at her. He narrowed his eyes, studying her. "You...You look find…"

"Because I am, Steve," Anna said. "I knew the risks this job had when I married Bucky. I knew this could happen. I can't let this stop me from doing what I need to do."

Now that sounded far more heartless than it was intended. Her tone was cold. Her face expressionless. Her stance stiff. Everything about the way she looked and was acting was wrong, and it really did not sit well with Steve. She should be crying. She should be yelling, or sobbing, or unable to even get out of bed. She should look like he did. She should be a mess. Her husband was dead. _Her husband_! And she looked like it was just another day at the office.

He looked at her in disgust. Never before had that ever happened with him. He had always been such a good friend to her. He always looked out for her. He always made sure she knew he was there for her, that he cared, _loved_ her.

But this look, this look showed utter disgusts. Maybe even hatred.

"Did you even love him?" Steve asked.

The question surprised her. "What?"

"Did you even care about him? At all?"

"Of course I d-"

"How could you not care?"

"What are you-"

"How could you be so calm? How can you be so heartless?!"

"Heartless? You think I'm being heartless?"

"He was your husband!"

"You don't think I know that? I just know it's not going to do me, or anybody else any good for me to-"

"I can't believe you, Anna! I can't believe you-"

"Believe what, Steve? That I can move forward and focus on the mission? I have a shit load more riding on this than you know, so don't you dare think you understand whatever the hell I'm going through is!"

Anna turned to start heading out of his tent. SHe had already said too much, too many things she couldn't take back. She didn't want to say more.

"Bucky was wrong about you," Steve said. "You're not a hero. You're a monster."

Anna sighed and walked out. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was a monster.

* * *

 **I'm not happy with this chapter, but it was hard to get the two to fight, and Anna's not exactly supposed to be the most emotional here. She's trying to be logical, so that's why there isn't as much insight into her feelings on everything that's happening. I hope you guys liked it all the same.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **abstract0118**_ \- I'm so glad! I really love Anna and Bucky together too. They're just so much fun to play around with. They're so light!

 _ **zikashigaku** _ \- A lot closer than you though, huh? Didn't expect them to get married, and then to have him die the next chapter, did you?

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- Mmm, maybe. I'll consider leaving him along. ;) No promises though. I'm still trying to force myself out of writers block for that story. I'm glad you liked their moment in this chapter though.

 _ **.2017**_ \- I'm glad you like it!


	27. Evermore

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Evermore

Just when Anna thought things could go back on track, things could get moving again so she could accomplish her mission with Tucker, she was derailed. It was never in a way she thought. Never. When her parents died, did she expect people to actually blame her for their deaths? No. Did she expect everyone to degrade and undermine her because of her age….Well, kinda, but not really the point. She didn't expect it to affect her as emotionally as it did. Did she expect to be haunted by the ghost of Phillip Coulson, who turned out to not be dead at all (though she wasn't aware of that, yes, he actually had been truly cold and dead)? No.

So when she started to fall for Bucky, and she knew how the outcome would be, and went along with it anyway, did she expect to be affected by it like everything else? No. And for a short time, she wasn't. It was just as Steve had accused her of: Was she heartless? No, but she did kind of feel that way for telling herself that. It had been her goal to use the time she had to make sure Bucky felt happiness until his destined demise.

So when he died, her mission was complete. A success, she chalked up.

One side mission complete, onto the main quest.

Getting back to work like nothing had happened brought a lot of confusion to everyone around her. She had taken the news that Bucky had died extremely well. Too well. Tuck being the only one to know the truth. But most just assumed it was shock. And a few days later, they still managed to label her state as such, though much longer and they'd come to the same conclusion that the Good Captain had.

Steve, though persistent to get back to work for revenge for his best friend's death, he was forced to wait a while because of Phillips just as a precaution that nothing out of hand would happen because of Steve's state of mine. So when he saw Anna getting straight back to work like nothing happened, never once even seeing her shedding a tear for the loss of her _husband_. What other conclusion could he come up with?

Did she ever love him? Was she just with him for the company? For his benefits? To get closer to Steve? She had, in fact, been around from the beginning to know that Steve would become what he was…

Anna didn't blame him. She never could. It wasn't true, but she couldn't very well go on and tell him the truth, could she? "No, Bucky's gonna die sometime during the war, before you go down in a plane and frozen in ice until the twenty-first century, so I just wanted to make sure he was happy and getting some action during hell on earth." Yeah, that'd go over _so_ well.

Being hated was something she could deal with. After all, Steve in the future somehow came to like her again, even from the very beginning of being reunited. So maybe he'd come to realize something was different. But she didn't know. If he had to hate her, then so be it. She hated herself far more than anybody else could ever hate her, so it wasn't anything new to her.

But this wasn't what she hadn't expected.

It happened out of the blue, several days after comforting Steve, and a few days after he had snapped at her for being so unfeeling. Anna had been sitting in a meeting with Colonel Phillips, Peggy, Captain Rogers, Tuck, Howard, and rest of the Howling Commandos, and several other faceless people she didn't care to remember the titles of.

It was in the middle of this meeting where, though paying attention to the important details to something that wasn't completely relevant to Anna, that she looked up towards the corner of the room by the window, that she froze.

There, standing with his back to the group, arms crossed over his chest. He glanced over his shoulder smirking that stupid smirk he always seemed to have on except with he was utterly happy. He just stood there, looking at her over his shoulder, as if he could contently do it for the rest of his ghostly life.

"Staring is impolite," he informed her.

 _Fuck off_ , she nearly said outloud.

"Agent Barnes?"

Anna's head snapped to the side to look at Peggy, who had asked her a question while Anna had been staring off at what wasn't really there. "Uh, sorry," she muttered, clearing her throat. She could still see Bucky in the corner of her eyes, so casually reached up and rubbed them, looking as if she was merely tired and nothing more. That seemed to work to get rid of the horrid hallucination. "What was the question?"  
She received a couple off looks, seeing as this was very unusual behavior for her. Generally she was one of the most attentive people when it came to these sort of things (since she really paid attention to make sure she wasn't going to fuck up the timeline).

"Do you agree with the findings?" Peggy repeated.

"I d-"

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Doll," he muttered.

Instantly she stiffened as arms wrapped around her neck, chapped lips pressing to the skin just before her ear. She could feel it all, but most of all, instead of feeling that rush of warm he always seemed to cause through her body, all she feel was ice.

A shiver ran through her, up her spine, giving her goosebumps. The action really caught their attention. Something was very off. Something hit her hard, and suddenly.

Ice, like the air outside. Or ice, like frozen tops of the rivers. Ice, like how his corps was in the bottom of that ravine.

Her throat was closing, and the tears welling in her eyes threatened to break over the brim. "I'm sorry I...I have to…" She pushed her chair back and quickly left without even finishing her sentence.

"Anna?" Peggy called out, concern in her tone.

Steve stood first, reaction the quickest out of all of them. He dashed out of the room to follow her, but Anna was a lot quicker than she appeared, and with her small frame it was easy for her to get lost within the mass of people wondering to their own business.

* * *

"Baby, slow down. He won't catch up to you if you keep going like this," Bucky said, keeping up with her as he looked back towards where Steve was, and to her.

Anna didn't answer. She wasn't going to play this game. Not again. She had done it with the grief from Phil, and she wasn't going to do it now. Not with Bucky...She couldn't. This was not an indulgence she could afford to have.

"You're ignoring me. You're clearly upset," Bucky pointed out, as Anna rounded the corner and made her way to leave the campsite. If she was going to have a mental breakdown, she wasn't going to do it where people could see or hear her. "You have a right to be upset, you know. You did just lose a husband."

Her steps faltered for a second, but she pushed forward. Husband. The word pained her to hear. Nobody had used it since Steve yelled at her.

Because he wasn't real, he knew exactly what she was thinking, and he knew that the word had gotten a reaction from her, so he kept pushing forward. "Yes, your husband, me. Me. Hello? I'm right here!"

"No, you're not."

Without even looking at him she kept going until she knew she had probably gone far too far to be considered reasonably safe. So she stopped, pressing her back to a tree and slid down to the snow covered ground.

"I'm Bucky," he pressed, kneeling in front of her, making sure she knew he was right there even though her eyes were squeezed shut. "Your loving husband. You know, the one that loves you more than apple pie itself? Because you taste far sweeter than it ever could?"

"You're flattering me," Anna muttered, staring at his chest, where his dogtags rested above his shirt.

"Of course," he said, tilting his head so he was in her line of sight. "Is it working?" There it was again. That stupid smirk.

Anna huffed. They had been through that scene so many times. It was so familiar and comforting. She let slip a broken smile, tears rolling down her face and threatening to freeze there. A shaky hand reached out, ready to grab the sides of his jacket to pull him closer, but then she remembered he wasn't really there. This was all her subconscious torturing her. "You're not real," she muttered, a sob escaping her. "You're not here."

There was no way she could deal with this right now. Phil was one thing, she had been responsible for his dead, and he was family, everything important to her, but...he wasn't in the same place in her heart that Bucky was. Really, in comparison, if someone reached into her chest and grabbed her heart, clutching it tightly, that was the hold Bucky had over her. That control she never admitted to being under. From the very beginning when she saw an upset man sitting at a diner counter, the reasoning behind his inner turmoil because of human fear death and disappointing the one person that meant more to him than his own life, to not being able to let him leave to go to the war alone, to believe that where he was going meant he couldn't still feel warmth - so she kissed him. And to opening up to him about every most secretive, painful thing she had gone through from her parents, her brother, all the way to Phil and Marcus. Lastly, to saying yes to marrying a man she knew she could never have a future with, just because there was no way she could say no. Logically she justified it, but that had never truly been the reasoning behind it. Bucky took ahold of every part of her being.

Bucky reached down and grabbed her hand before she could retract it fully. He brought it to his chest and made her feel the ice cold skin over his head, where she could actually feel a heartbeat. She shook her head. She knew this wasn't real. She did. She really did. But she wanted so desperately for it to be.

And though he was inhumanly cold, she was comforted by actually feeling something physical there. Even if it was just in her head. It was just that her head was making her think it was really real.

"I'm still here, Anna. I won't leave you."

"Anna?"

It was a surprise she didn't have whiplash with how many times she was snapping her head that afternoon. Steve took a couple more steps before he really took in the sight of her sitting on the ground, crying.

Anna stared up at him a moment before she felt the pressure from her hand disappear. She looked back to Bucky, only to find he was no longer there. She cried out, "NO!" and lunged forward, as if that would somehow stop him from disappearing even though he was already gone. "No, no. Don't go. Come back!"

She didn't care how stupid or insane she might have looked. All that matter was the shattering of her head as Bucky disappeared. He was gone. He was there, and then just gone.

But he wasn't. Just as he said he was. He was still there. Stuck with his hand clasping around her heart, making sure she was still feeling the pain and loss of losing him. She could feel the difference from everybody else she had lost before this. This was something she had done to herself. She had fallen in love, and now he'd never leave her. He'd haunt her forever and a day, and it was all her fault. But not because she was guilty, though she always felt guilty for things beyond her control.

He'd haunter her more than the others because even life and move on without the others. Bucky was one she depended on. She needed him. She'd never be whole again without him. She'd carry that pain with her, and relive everything, the good and the bad, because even with this pain, she'd never known such happiness before.

Steve knelt down and pulled her into his lap, holding her as tightly as he possibly could without hurting her. He never felt more guilty seeing her like this, after calling her all those terrible things. Anna had lost her husband, and the only way she had been able to make it through was to not show emotion.

"It's okay, Anna. It'll be okay."

And maybe someday it would.

Today just wasn't that day, and that was okay.

* * *

 **I've had this written for a long time, like before Anna was even sent back to WWII. All of that lead to this heartbreaking scene. I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you guys thought! I'm dying to know...Okay, poor choice of words...**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **shizzlethis1** _ \- They will, I promise. These in between chapters are just shorter because I have to split them up oddly.

 _ **zikashigaku** _ \- I know. What they said was intense. Fast, to the point, and hurtful. I'm glad I got to answer some of your questions in the review in this chapter though.

 _ **abstract0118** _ \- They have!

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- Hey look! Even more feels here! lol


	28. One More Step

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 28

One More Step

Things slowly got better between Anna and Steve. She talked to him a little bit after he followed her into the woods after her breakdown. Things got a lot better from there. Steve had seen her, and how she dealt with things, and he knew he was wrong for what he said. He apologized, and she did as well. She knew she hadn't handled anything well.

But that didn't mean she let him sideline her after that. Anybody else would've taken her out of work until she could pass a psych eval, but there wasn't time, and Steve wasn't technically her boss here. Anna needed to work to keep her sanity. Steve, she thought, understood that. He was throwing himself into getting Red Skull back for Bucky's death.

Steve understood that Anna needed to get the people responsible.

The plan they came up with to get Red Skull with the information provided to them by Arnim Zola was reckless and stupid, but it was so reckless and stupid that it had to work. Anna didn't like it, but she knew that it had to work. She knew that much from the history books. Everything that was about to happen was meant to, no matter how much she hated it. She needed to go along with the plan because she needed to get O'Hagan, and the 0-8-4.

The plan was rather simple, actually. Steve was going to attack head on, causing a distraction, and when they took him in as a captive (because Red Skull was so narcissistic there was no chance he wouldn't talk to him before killing him), they'd break in through the back. The Commandos were to go in first. Then followed by Carter and Anna, and reinforcements.

For Anna, as she sped down the zipline through the broken window, landing clumsily on her feet, was the fact that she just really wanted to get this done and over with. Too much had happened. She's let herself lose control of the mission and the situation, and she just really needed to get home and away from all of this. She was less likely to mess a bigger thing that this up if she was back in the future.

Plus, she just wanted to be able to sleep in her own bed, with a comfortable fuzzy blanket. For a while, she wanted to be away from everyone and everything for a while. She thought she was entitled to a little down time after having her husband and teammate die.

For the most part, Anna followed the reinforcements, aiding in taking down Hydra goons as she kept her eyes open for both the 0-8-4 and the traitorous O'Hagan. It wasn't until she saw him dash into a storage room with a large box in his hands that she finally felt somewhat relieved. It was the first time in a while she felt anything other than dread in the pit in her stomach.

With her gun ready in hand, Anna entered the storage room cautiously and cornered O'Hagan as he looked for what she believed to be more ammunition. The 0-8-4 was resting at his feet so he could have his hands free to rummage through boxes, his back to the door. That was a big mistake.

"Turn around slowly, hands in the air," Anna instructed, shutting the door so that they wouldn't get interrupted, and so she wasn't jumped from behind.

O'Hagan froze, but didn't do as instructed. She could almost see the cogs turning in his head as he tried to figure out how to get out of the mess he found himself in. There was no way Anna was going to let him slip away again.

"Just turn around, Ryan. You're out of options," Anna insisted.

Slowly, O'Hagan turned around. "There's always a way out."

There was no messing around whatsoever. Anna didn't want to risk anything. They were cutting it too close as it was. So, without further adieu, Anna pulled the trigger, landing a single shot right in the center of O'Hagan's forehead.

Securing the 0-8-4 was her first priority. Getting that sealed away in it's container, though not exactly the same one that they had originally when they got sent there (Tucker was still working on that), it was safe enough. Taking care of O'Hagan came secoins. It wasn't as if she had to rush. Despite not having used regular bullets, she knew that O'Hagan would be out for a little while. Ryan would be out for a couple hours at least. The Icer was an incredible invention, one that she never wanted to give up. It was why she had been using it sparingly.

"Thank you, FitzSimmons," Anna muttered.

She knelt down and tied O'Hagan up, and remained there for a little while to make sure that she wasn't going to get in the way of anything that was supposed to happen. It seemed like the cowards way out, but this issue was too important. Anna wasn't going to risk anything else. She had already played it too close to the chest, in more ways than one. Then again, maybe there were more reasons for staying in that room with the door locked for a reason.

This was one of the biggest things that the SSR did during the way, if not the biggest. It was also when Captain Roger's "died." And being apart of something that meant another friend dying was really something Anna didn't want to be apart of. It wasn't like she could stop it from happening, both for the timeline, and because she wasn't exactly sure how the events went down. She knew he got into the plain, but she didn't know how, or at what point in time during infiltration. Seeing Peggy heartbroken wasn't high on Anna's to-do list.

Anna didn't want to feel responsible for it again. Not like after Bucky, which left her in the worst state she's ever been in. She was functioning somehow now, but mainint focusing completely on work. There was nothing else. Not time to think. Just work. And when she went to sleep, she'd worked herself so hard that she'd practically pass out, so she wouldn't lay awake at night letting her thoughts wonder, and dream never found her.

Small blessing.

Now that Anna had the 0-8-4, Tucker could finish the containment unit and they could hopefully go home.

* * *

 **Getting this chapter out was worse than pulling teeth. I had the first bit already written, but actually writing the events taking place I just really didn't want to write. It's horrible wanting to write and just being too tired to, or having no motivation. So I'm sorry for the short chapter after so long, but I hope you liked it anyway. Then I got sick so the only thing I want to do right now is sleep. The next chapter is a little longer (and it's already written so I get points for that, right?). This semester kicked my ass, and that's why this is so late. I'm on break now though, and the next chapter is already written. So hopefully I can get back on schedule.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777-**_ I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you- okay, maybe I DID mean to make you cry, but I'm evil so what else do you expect? I'm so glad you loved it though.

 _ **zikashigaku** _ \- I'm sorry! I had to do it. Anna's thing is ghosts, I guess. Grief does weird things to people. Yes, the day comes Chapter 30. ;) Hope you're looking forward to that.

 _ **abstract0118** _ \- I'm so glad you liked it!

 _ **SunnySides** _ \- Lol I've done that before, so no shame. That's why I try to put it in the description that it's part 2 of a series. I'm so glad you went back to read the others, and have stuck around though. And you'll just have to wait and see with your questions. ;) Can't give you the answers because of spoilers.


	29. Meanwhile

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 29

Meanwhile

There had been no satisfaction like capturing a Hydra traitor and getting back the their stolen artifacts. Or, so Anna had thought. Sure, having O'Hagan in custody was a sweet victory, but that didn't mean that it'd bring back Marcus. Marcus was still dead, and they were still trapped there, risking their futures each second they remained. The best part was the actual hope that they could go home.

Without Bucky, things in this time just seemed empty. Especially since Steve wasn't even there anymore. Peggy was great, of course, but she was throwing herself into her work even more than Anna was, so their time together wasn't like it used to be either. The Commandos still treated Anna as if she was going to break down. Sometimes they were better than other, like when she'd crack a joke and they'd loosen up and include her a little more freely into the conversation, but that was only when Anna was feeling like putting in more effort.

It was taking far longer for Tucker to fix the containment unit to the same exact specifications they had in the plain. They needed to recreate everything that could've contributed to the time travel. To keep herself busy while Tucker worked, was to help Peggy, with rounding up the remaining Hydra scum.

That was where she found herself on the opposite side of an interrogation room mirror at the SSR Base called "The Rat" in 1945. The two way mirror looked into the dimly lit interrogation room where the single German man sat. His hands were handcuffed under the table, preventing him from completely escaping, but there was room for him to move, which actually lead to the more interesting thing about this scene. One the wooden table in front of him saw a single fountain pen in a position he was fully capable of reaching for.

There were so many things he could do with that pen, at least, there was when Anna really thought about it. And if she could think about it, so could the German doctor on the other side of the glass.

It could be used to try and pick the lock of the handcuffs. She could cut her hands to get them to bleed and use it as lubricant and try and slip them off, as well as dislocating her thumb. It could be used for it's intended purpose: to write, and in this case, a confession. It could be used for a more violent approach as well. It could be used to attack the interrogator, or to even harm themselves if they felt it was the last resort. After all, most of the Hydra goons killed themselves before they were captured.

Agent Carter was escorted into the room by a nameless male agent. She remained standing by the door in silence for a couple moments before she finally spoke two words to the captive. "Werner Reinhardt," she stated, as if it was her greeting.

He smiles as he looked up at her with his thin lipped smile. "That was a neat trick," she complimented her.

Peggy move forward, taking a stand behind the wooden chair across the table from Reinhardt. "I'm sorry, I don't follow, Doctor," she replied coyly.

"It's a pen," he said. "You vanted to see vhat I'd do vith it? After all, zere are so many uses vith it, no? Escape, confession, homicide…. _suicide_."

"It's true," she admitted, finally taking a seat in the chair as she spoke. "I wanted to find out what kind of man you were. You didn't use the pen, so now I know."

"Pens are also used for signatures," he added, an agenda forming in his mind.

"You want a deal. How terribly shocking," Carter said, obviously knowing where he was going with this.

"The U.S. Government has recruited many German scientists," Reinhardt said.

"They'll send rockets into space," Carter said, almost teasing him.

And obviously Anna knew it was right. The US and Russian Space race to not only off world, but to the moon as well, ending with the US on the moon first, though Russia with the first man in space a month before the US did in 1961.

"Maybe they can strap you to one of them," Carter added, making her stance on giving him a deal very clear.

"Zey'll show you parlor tricks," he said. "Giving me a second chance could save all of humanity."

 _Your attempt to convince her to give you the deal won't work. Once Peggy has her mind set on something, you can't change it. Especially for a Hydra sicko,_ Anna thought, crossing her arms.

Carter leaned forward to look at him better, hopefully making her point even clearer as she went on speaking. "I've seen all of your home movies, the bodies left in your wake, the girl you caged up. There'll be no second chances for you," Carter stated.

"You must be dying to understand all ze items you recovered," Reinhardt pressed. "Zey're fascinating, no?"

 _He does have a point there,_ Anna thought. _After all, one of his items was the very first 0-8-4. But we can't give him the satisfaction of giving you that, can we?_

"I don't suppose you'll tell me where they came from," Carter pushed one last time.

"Zere's a story," he said. "A myth from the East of a star that fell from the heavens…"

Peggy didn't look impressed, but Anna couldn't help but take another step closer to the glass. She knew things Peggy didn't, after all. She knew about Aliens called Asgardians and Frost Giants. She's met them. And if those two species were out there, the chances of other species inhabiting their galaxy was great, wasn't it?

These "Stars" intrigued her.

"...Of Blue Angels who came bearing a gift for all mankind, meant to save zee world," he finished.

"Blue Angels" intrigued her even more. She was going to have to remember that when she returned to her time, if that ever happened. She'd need to talk to Thor, if she could find him, and ask him about blue alien species and see if he knew if any of them had ever gone to Earth.

"You don't strike me as a believer," Carter admitted.

"Oh, I've based my whole life on it," he admitted proudly. "History just 'as zee details wrong."

"Then set history straight," Peggy ordered.

"Zese visitors, they didn't come to save see world. Zey came to conquer it," he clarified.

"Is that so?" Carter asked, finally sitting back in her seat, but that only lasted for a couple moments, for she stood up and pushed her chair in, taking the pen with her. "Well, you've given me much to think about."

"This guy's as nuts as Schmidt," Anna told Peggy the moment she came in. "But, God, I want to pick his brain."

"I don't think he really holds any credibility," Peggy said. "I would take anything he says seriously."

"So what do you plan to do? You're not really thinking about giving him a deal, are you?"

"Oh heavens no," Peggy answered. "I'd rather see this guy rot in a sell for the rest of his deranged life."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Anna said.

Peggy turned to head back into the interrogation room. Reinhardt was intrigued that she came back. "So, curiosity brings her back," Reinhardt greeted. "Have you come to make a deal?"

"With the devil? I considered it. "As you said, the skies might open up one day. Your work will be valuable. But if that day comes, I know who I'd want by my side." Carter leaned forward onto the desk, getting closer to Weinhardt. "It isn't you."

"Vee could learn so much together," he said, a sore loser as always.

"Instead," Carter said, making sure her agenda was known instead of humoring him. "We'll forget. Forget you, forget your work. When I leave, no one else will come. No one to hear your stories, study your deadly artifacts. You'll be buried."

"I seriously doubt that," Reinhardt corrected. "Nothing stays buried forever."

"For as long as I have a say, _you_ will," Carter threatened. She stood back up and turned as she bid him goodbye. "Farewell, Dr. Reinhardt."

* * *

 **So, it's almost time for things to start getting busy again! Next chapter is a little smaller, but that's because I wanted to separate specific things so that it wasn't one massive chapter, though I'm sure you guys wouldn't have minded that. It's just easier for me with planning and whatnot. I hope you guys look forward to that!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **zikashigaku-**_ No, he definitely doesn't deserve a quick death. I had to kinda skip time in order to move faster in the story, so you don't get too much of what happens with Peggy after Steve disappears. I do have a plan for the videos, but whether or not Tony see's it idk yet.

 _ **abstract0118**_ \- I absolutely love the icer, so it's always going to be a key feature for Anna.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- I know. I haven't written their reunion yet, but I'm so excited to do so. Hopefully my motivation will stay with me and I can force myself to do it. I'm just such a mess. lol And I am feeling better now, thank you.


	30. At Last

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 30

At Last

It was just after the beginning of April. The SSR was in the middle of shipping a bunch of the acquired Hydra goods, including the first ever 0-8-4. The war was still technically going on strong, though Germany was suffering more and more each day. Hitler wouldn't be committing suicide until the end of the month, and V-E Day wouldn't be until the beginning of May.

For the SSR team though, their job for the time being was pretty much done. Not that they knew that, but Anna knew. Anna knew this would be the last break for the most part, and though the Commandos did go back out into the field after the war ended, Peggy would stay with the SSR, moving to the US to New York City for at least a little while.

England was a buzzing place. Anna stayed in the facility with Tucker for the most part though. The guys hang around, but things were still weird with them. They were great guys, family really, but they didn't know how to deal with her since now both Bucky and Steve were gone. Being around them was hard anyway. It just wasn't the same.

It was a constant reminder of what was different; what was lost.

So when the time finally came for goodbye's when Tucker finished the machine, it was rather bitter sweet. Of course Anna wanted to go home, but despite her desperate attempts at not getting close to people here, she had. Howard had departed long ago doing other work, so he wasn't around when the time game, but there was still Peggy.

Peggy, the woman Anna entrusted all of her sentimental valuables with. She would've never trusted anybody else. She was the only one that held proof that there was any existence of Anna in this time: her wedding photos. The woman had become more than just the go between her and Colonel Phillips. Peggy had become family, a guardian, and older sister figure to Anna. She had always looked up to the legend of the woman, but actually meeting her was beyond anything she had ever dreamed. Now she wasn't just an inspiration and a legend, she was a human being and a companion.

It was a tearful goodbye, with exchanges of gratitude, as well as a reminder to make sure she keeps Anna's belongings safe until she could go back for them. Once that was over, Anna and Tucker secured themselves with a detained O'Hagan, and the functioning 0-8-4 device with all the specific variables that Tucker could calculate that went into sending them there in the first place.

They enclosed themselves in a small space, roughly the same dimensions that their Jupiter was, and Tucker rigged a machine that would electricated. There was a timer inside to show when it would happen so Anna would know when to hit it with with Slange.

Anna was nervous for the first time in forever, but this had to be done. She wanted to get home so desperately, like it would separate her completely from what happened here so she could move on and forget about it. More forget the pain of it all than the actual experience in general, because there had been some very pleasant points too that she often found herself looking back on now that she had too much time on her hands. Mostly revolving around her beloved departed husband.

"You ready?" Tucker asked.

Anna nodded, her eyes remaining on the countdown, her weapon grasped so tightly in her hands that they were starting to turn white.

"Would you just shut up and do it?" O'Hagan grumbled.

"Enough out of you. You don't get to talk," Anna said.

"Oh please, you don-"

"Anna! Focus, clock is almost to zero," Tucker said, breaking up the bickering that would've only gotten a whole lot worse if left to continue.

Anna shifted her hold, her gray eyes up on the close. Five, four, three...She took a deep breathe and pulled back. Two. One. The very second the timer ran out, Anna jammed her weapon into the device just as she had before. The lightning struck at the exact same time, and next thing they knew, they were all unconscious.

For once, Anna was the first one conscious, which she was incredibly grateful for, as she made sure O'Hagan was still secure (tying him to a tree so that he wouldn't run off) as she went off and buried the 0-8-4 deeper than anybody would ever look. Instead of arriving someplacing in London where they had previously been, they were in a wooded area.

Once that was done, Anna sat down with Tucker as he slowly regained consciousness, her phone in her hand. She had kept it off most of the time they were there, and with the help of Tucker and his genius, was able to charge it back up for the trip. When she turned it on, she could see that it was working perfectly fine. She using her network on her secured phone, she went online just to check and see what the date was. They had come back the same day they had left, just in a different year. The year was 2014, so several months after they had departed on Christmas Eve.

After doing this, Anna knew she needed to get help, but there was only one person she could report to. Her phone was secured, the same one Hill had given her that only went to her own. She knew there was no actual SHIELD connections, so the Hydra traitors within the organization wouldn't be able to track them.

"Hill," the receiving end answered.

"Maria? It's Anna, and do I have a story for you."

* * *

 **I know that this one is short so I apologize for that, but I just wanted to split up the transport and the next chapter because of the length. I legit just forgot to post this last week, so I'm sorry about that as well. I've been trying to get ready for my last semester of my undergrad and trying to apply for grad school so I've been super busy. I don't even have this weeks chapter written yet.**

 **Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:**

abstract0118 - Oh yeah, I love incorporating all of the show elements with the movies and this story. It's just so much fun.

Jedi Jelsa777 - Aaaand I've slipped back into not wanting to write. Too much stress.

zikashigaku - Yes it was an episode thing, and I'll explain it all so you don't have to go rewatch if you don't want to. But yeah, Peggy is terrifying. lol


	31. Waving Through a Window

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, and I also don't own anything Dear Evan Hanson.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Waving Through a Window

With the comfort that Anna was the only person alive that knew where the 0-8-4 was buried. The only way anybody would ever get that information from her was by reading her mind, and as far as anybody in SHIELD was aware, there was no enhanced person with the ability of reading minds. If Anna had a superpower, that was one of the things she strongly leaned towards.

What was really surprising was that Hill said she was nearby and would be there to pick them up within twenty or so minutes. How she knew exactly where she was was a little unnerving, but maybe in this moment it wasn't too bad. It was, after all, only accessible to Hill, so assuming she really was the only one with access to it, none of the Hydra spies could track their location. And if there were any trackers on the piece of trash all tied up in the dirt, the chances of them actually being still active were very unlikely. She didn't even have batteries that lasted that long.

Tucker was on watch for Hill while Anna leaned up against a tree staring down at O'Hagan. He stared right back. Those beady eyes. How he was so popular was beyond her. Guess it was because he knew what people usually liked. Just if you weren't on his favorites list, he was a shitty person to them. He was good looking, she supposed, in a bad boy, disgustingly evil way.

Anna felt filthy for even letting that thought pass. If she wanted a bad boy, she'd lean towards her Bucky. He did have a bit of that air about him when he wasn't clean shaven with his rifle slung over his shoulder. But there would always be that boyish smirk on his lips that made him seem so approachable. At least to Anna.

The woman's stomach dropped. Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts about her deceased husband away and grabbed the back of O'Hagan's shirt to pull him to his feet. Hill might not have been there yet, and since she had a man currently bound and gagged, she kinda needed to make sure she was kept out of view from anybody that happened to pass by on the road. It wouldn't hurt to get a little closer to the road though. Plus, moving gave her something else to think about.

Finally, a dark van pulled up, and quickly, Anna shoved O'Hagan into the back. Tuck had hopped in behind him, and as though it was extremely surprising to Hill, holding a gun towards their former leader. And Anna knew he wasn't afraid to use it either. Not only had their time in the past changed Anna, it had changed him as well. The death of Marcus left them with scars that probably would remain on their souls for the rest of their lives.

Anna climbed into the passenger seat, seeing as she probably had to give an explanation to Hill as soon as possible. Hill was a sight for sore eyes, but Anna would never admit that to the woman. But before she could open her mouth to explain, the narrowed eyes of Hill on her was enough to cause pause to the younger woman. "What?" she asked.

"Did you get taller?" she asked dumbfoundedly. She then shook her head, her tied up hair unmoving. "Nevermind, that's not important. Where the hell have you been? It's been four months. We thought you were dead!"

"Trust me, you're not going to believe it when I tell you."

"It better be good," Hill said, putting the van in drive and pulling back onto the road. "Shit's hit the fan while you've been gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Fury's dead," she said.

"What?!" Anna nearly yelled. "No! How? What? When?"

"He was assassinated by…" she trailed off as she tried to find what exactly she wanted to say. "Have you ever heard of the Winter Soldier?"

Anna had. She'd spent so much time in Russia with bad people that if she hadn't heard the legend of the Winter Soldier, she clearly wasn't doing her job well enough. The Winter Soldier was said to be an assassin that had done dozens of kills of varying degree (high level politicians, etc). It was believed he worked for the KGB, but these were all rumors. After all, the Winter Soldier was a myth. A myth that the Bratva took seriously enough to actually be scared of the myth.

"Yes," Anna said. "You think it was him? But he's not real, isn't he?"

O'Hagan scoffed in the back, and Anna glanced back at him for a moment, long enough for her to realize that he probably knew that it wasn't just a myth. "Okay, so the Winter Soldier is real. And he killed Fury. I'm assuming under the order of Hydra. Since that's what this traitor is. He said that they've been inside SHIELD for years."

Hill nodded. "Okay, we need to get out of here, and I need to show you something."

* * *

They ended up at what appeared to be underground tunnels under a dam outside of DC. The barred door was unchained, as if it had been broken recently with bolt cutters. O'Hagan was forced to walk in front of all three of them, as the SHIELD party of three pointed guns at his back, leading him (though with Hill's instructions. Anna had no fucking clue what was going on) through the dark, damp tunnels.

Once he was thrown safely into a cell guarded by a couple guys Anna assumed Hill kinda trusts. Though, whether or not Hill truly trusted anybody was debatable, but there was only so much she could do alone at the moment. Fury was gone. If she trusted anybody, it was him. With him gone, she had to feel a little lost, even if she wouldn't admit any of that to even herself.

Tucker wasn't looking so good. He wasn't injured or anything, but he had been staying up almost every night until the transportation device was completed. He was exhausted. And the actual time travel completely drained the energy from them. Anna had more stamina then Tucker had in general, and she hadn't been staying up all night (though close enough), but it was very understandable that he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Do you have someplace for Tuck to lay down?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, you're not. You're going to collapse. It's alright, Tuck," Anna said.

"Yeah, third door on your right," Hill instructed him down the hall.

Anna just stared at him until he left grumbling about pushy women. "So, spill. What's going on?" Anna asked as she started to follow Hill once more. "What's our play?"

"Well, first off, everyone knows Fury is dead. Secretary Pierce is in charge of SHIELD, appointed by the World Security Council."

"Okay, so since SHIELD is infiltrated by Hydra, and they already took out Fury, does that mean they're trying to put in someone in charge that they know they can puppet?" she asked.

"Yes," Hill said. "What only a handful of people know is that Fury isn't dead."

Before she even had the time to register what she had just said, she pulled back a plastic curtain traditionally used to section off an area that was under construction to make sure dust wouldn't get into the other areas around what was being changed, only to reveal a hospital bed with a very battered Nicholas Fury. He had been listening to them as they made their way to this sectioned off area.

"Director," Anna gaped.

"Agent Carr," he greeted back. "Glad to see you're not dead."

"Yeah," she said, making her way over to him. It may have been unprofessional to do so, but she took his hand and kissed the back of it. At least, she took the good one. The other was bound. "I'm glad you're alright. Well, maybe not alright, but alive."

"So spit it out," Hill said, pulling up a chair for Anna to sit in. A show of kindness she had never really seen from the woman. Once Anna sat down, not releasing Fury's hand, Hill sat down on the top of a rather unsturdy looking table. "Where've you been? Where's the rest of your squad?"

"Dead," Anna said. "The 0-8-4 we were assigned to retrieve was something that the Hydra members wanted, so O'Hagan, got a call from Sitwell - by the way, Sitwell? Hydra - to take it under their control. So to do that they were supposed to take us out. Us being Tucker, Marcus, and out Neil MacFarlane first. I tried to destroy it as Jupiter started to act up, but something went wrong and we ended up….okay, you're going to think this is nuts…"

"Try me," Fury said.

"We ended up back in 1943," Anna concluded with the most unbelievable part of the story.

"Time travel," Hill muttered, shaking her head.

"Whatever the 0-8-4 is, or did, reacted to the Asgardian weapon and our technology and somehow sent us back," Anna said. "We tried everything we could to not alter the timeline, but obviously I don't know what's changed. I'd have to research it and you wouldn't know because, well, yeah. This is more than I really wanted to get into it…"

"We'll deal with that when we have to," Fury said. "We have more pressing matters to attend to. Finish your debriefing, and then we'll catch you up."

Anna pulled out the drive and handed it to Fury. "I made sure to keep logs as we went," she said. "Everything you need to know is there. But to summarize it for you, we had to get help from the SSR. We worked with Steve back then, which answers a lot of questions as to why Steve knew me before I met him when I brought him to your cabin."

"You never mentioned that before," Fury said.

"It didn't really register," Anna answered. "But anyway, Marcus was murdered by Dadney, and then Dadney was shot. He's dead. Eventually we got O'Hagan and Tuck made a replica of what we had the 0-8-4 in, and it worked.

"We found out that SHIELD was infiltrated by Hydra that night, and it's obviously very deeply if Sitwell is recruiting and placing these guys into squads and whatnot."

"Yes, STRIKE has been compromised," Hill said. "Peirce sent them after Steve."

"Steve?" Anna asked. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"After I was first attacked I went to him and told him that we were compromised, but I couldn't get anything else out before I got shot again," Fury said. "Peirce ended up sending Strike after him after he wouldn't tell him what happened. He's been on the run ever since."

"When did this happen?" Anna asked.

"Two days ago," Hill answered, as she stood up from her makeshift chair. "Speaking of which, I have to get back. I've been undercover in STRIKE waiting to help get them out if they get captured."

"Need backup?" Anna asked. She stood up as well, as if to follow Hill out.

"No, you stay here," Fury said. "We still have more to discuss."

She nodded and sat back down. "Alright, if you need anything, let me know," Anna told Hill as she left.

"You left out one pretty big detail," Fury said.

Anna wasn't catching what Fury was getting at. "I'm sorry?"

"You've got a pretty nice rock on your finger," Fury pointed out.

"Oh." She said it before she even realized it. It was a rather pathetic sound, as her eyes landed on her wedding ring. She hadn't even realized she was still wearing it, to be completely honest. She'd tried to take it off, but she hadn't succeeded in doing so. It was just like her necklace that Steve had given her for her birthday. It seemed like so long ago that he'd given it to her.

A lifetime ago.

"Should I be calling you by another name, Agent Carr? Never really saw you as the type to take a man's name though," Fury said.

Anna didn't know what to say. She hadn't really thought about this. Everyone back in the past had started calling her Agent Barnes. She had gotten so used to it too. She got what Fury was saying. She never thought she would either. She was proud to be a Carr, and she was the only one to carry on the name now. But that didn't really mean anything to her right now.

"Barnes…" Anna answered, not looking up from her hand.

"Barnes…" Fury was a smart man. He knew how to make connections. "You married Captain Rogers' best friend?"

Anna bit her lip. She didn't need to be talked to about this. She knew what she'd done. She knew the ethical dilemma. But she wasn't going to discuss it. To be completely honest, it wasn't any of his business anymore anyway.

"Aren't you a little young to be married?" he asked instead. He could see what she was thinking. He wasn't going to press it. At least, not right now. As he had said earlier, there were far more important things to worry about right now.

"It might've been four months for you, but for us it was a couple years for us. Biologically I'm twenty-one."

"That explains why you look more grown up," Fury said. "I can tell you've handled things well, Agent Ca-Barnes," he corrected himself. "But your work isn't done. We still have a lot to do to make sure this threat is neutralized."

"Yes sir."

* * *

There was no doubt in her mind that she was nervous to see Steve again. He'd take one look at her and know exactly who she was. Not because they were friends, but he would know what she'd already been through. And facing him after everything she let happened was terrifying. Steve was her family, after all. She couldn't lose him.

He was her last remaining connection to Bucky.

Not that that was the only important thing, of course, but it would make things so much harder on her too. No best friend. No husband. No Phil. Anna would be alone.

Anna signed. She was currently standing at the entrance of the facility, just looking out at the trees as she tried to figure out what she would say to Steve. Anna had been speechless many times before. She'd admit that. She definitely wasn't some perfect little creature.

If she was perfect, she wouldn't have let any of this happen. Marcus would be alive. She wouldn't have manipulated Bucky the way she had (and no, she didn't actually believe she manipulated him, but she wasn't in a good place. Anna was telling herself a whole lot of things she didn't necessarily mean at this point.) if she were a perfect agent.

She was even starting to question everything she stood for. SHIELD had been compromised. They all knew that now. So what had she really been doing? Was she doing SHIELD's work, or Hydra's? Was she even playing a part in saving humanity from what they weren't ready to deal with yet? Was she giving everybody the chance to be saved?

She had started out with stars in her eyes, much like all fresh agents had. She thought she'd found a place to belong and to do good. But, as she learned, not every sun had a sunrise. And not everyone would tell her what to do or where she went wrong.

After all, when you're falling in a forever, and there's nobody around, do you even really crash, or even make a sound?

* * *

 **So, this hiatus was not intended. I swear, I'm trying to change, and that there was a good excuse for the lack of chapters. I've had some health issues as of late that still haven't been solved. We have no clue what the hell is wrong with me, which is frustrating, but sitting in front of a computer and writing or reading is practically impossible. It's physically painful to do, so I apologize for the wait, and I hope you liked the chapter anyway.**

 **And yes, I've seen Black Panther. So exciting! Damn post credit scene had my boyfriend thinking I was nuts...More so than he already had.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **zikashigaku**_ \- So now you know exactly where they are in the movie, and yes, she will find out soon enough. Allll the feels are to come! I'm preparing myself to cry while I write it.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777-**_ I know, but I'm so excited to finally have her back. I'm so sorry for everything you've been through as of resent though. Nobody should have to deal with things like that.

 _ **Thunderstrike16-**_ You can see exactly where it begins in the movie here, so I hope you like how it's come about. That conversation comes next chapter, so you don't have to wait long for that!

 _ **shizzlethis1**_ \- I'm glad you're so excited. Steve does already know about her travel.

 _ **abstract0118**_ \- lol yes. They are back and ready to rumble!


	32. Days in the Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 32

Days in the Sun

After Anna was fed up with contemplating things she never really liked to settle on, she went back inside and sat with Fury. She was still trying to figure out what their next play was, as Fury wasn't telling her too much more of anything. He seemed to be avoiding looking at her even. He tried to go back to sleep (which, yes, could've been because he wanted to heal up and was tired, but Anna knew it was because he was avoiding her.).

As frustrated as she was with the intimidating man before her, Anna was very relieved that his death wasn't real. The fact was, however, that the situation was bad. Not just because Fury was injured to such a degree, but because they had to resort to faking Fury's death and lie to the whole organization and the public. It was one thing when it had to do with aliens, or something like that.

This just seemed so much worse than Anna thought. Far worse than she thought it would be when she came back to it. She had hoped that they would get back before anything else went down. That wasn't the case. The world of SHIELD was a shitstorm, and most of them didn't even know it yet. Anna could hardly believe what was going on; how was the general public going to react?

"GSW, she's lost at least a pint!"

Anna turned her head towards the hallway. The echoing voice of Maria Hill was not what she expected to hear so soon. She hadn't left all that long ago, though perhaps Anna had been stuck in her own head so long that she hadn't noticed Hill had been gone for quite some times. Anna stood, as if to move to the hallway, but she froze mid-step.

This, no doubt, meant that Steve was there - as well as Hill and some other female seeing as she had just called out that a female was wounded. What was she going to say to the blond man with a plan? Would he even let her talk? Would he just rip her a new one, or ignore her completely? This was not something she was mentally prepared for. The rest of the voices, including another man, and the doctor that was treating Fury conversed as they made their way to the room she occupied, went completely in one ear and out the other.

Hill pulled back the plastic curtain to reveal primarily Fury. Anna still stood there next to his bed, and as the three new arrivals - Steve, an injured Natasha, and some unknown man Anna had never met before - landed on Fury, then her, she crossed her arms and though she didn't necessarily look as if she was backing down scared, she did shink. So much for the confident agent…

"About damn time," Fury addressed.

Anna cleared her throat and moved so Nat could be seated in the chair she previously occupied. "You guys might want to sit," she said, not looking at anybody in particular. In fact, eye contact was exactly what she wanted to avoid. "We've got a lot to discuss."

Once Natasha was seated getting looked at by the doctor on staff, they'd begin explaining. They were all very desperate for an explanation, and though Anna didn't necessarily want to go back into everything she already had to go over with Fury, she knew she'd probably have to. But, thankfully, she could procrastinate that a little bit longer as Fury went first. It was moments like these that Anna thanked chivalry for being dead. No ladies first and whatnot.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache," Fury listed. How the hell he was still alive was a miracle. Whether or not he was lucky for having survived was debatable.

"Don't forget your collapsed lung," the doctor reminded him, hands pressed against Nat's wound, making her wince.

"No, let's not forget that," Fury muttered. "But otherwise, I'm good."

"They cut you open. Your heart stopped," Nat stated.

"Tetrodotoxin B," Fury said. "Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it."

"Why all the secrecy" Steve asked. "Why not just tell us? Why hide here? Why hide Anna? We thought you were dead. It's been months."

"Any attempt on the Director's life had to look successful," Hill answered.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead," Fury stated. "Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust."

"And Anna?" Steve asked. "You okay?"

"Depends on your definition of okay," she said, a small unemotional smirk gracing her lips as her eyes finally pulled up from the bed sheets, to Steve. "My team was compromised. We kinda took a little trip...Steve, I'm pretty sure you know the details."

Realizations struck him. He straightened, her eyes examining her. He wasn't checking her out, but he definitely was taking in her appearance: how she was taller, more womanly, how around hre neck hung the necklace he gave her, no longer shiny and new, as well as the finger which seemed so new to him right then, but something that had been oh so familiar to him at one point in time.

"It's good to see you're back," he said, with a torn expression. He didn't seem to loathe her, but he wasn't greeting her with a warm hug either.

"It's good to be back," she replied. She wanted so desperately to apologize. Anna longed for the warm embrace of her good friend, a friend she knew she had wronged the whole time in the making.

"Did you catch them?" Steve asked.

Anna nodded before she cleared her throat once more. "Yes. O'Hagan was the only one to survive. He's in a cell as we speak. But we still have a lot more to catch."

* * *

Before the conversation went to how they were going to proceed with taking down their enemies, Steve pulled Anna aside while everyone moved to the table. Anna was dreading this. She knew it was coming, she knew it was something that had to be discussed, but she dreaded it all the same.

"Are you angry?" Anna asked before Steve even got a chance to say anything to her.

Steve looked stunned for a moment. "What? No, why would I be mad?"

Wasn't it obvious? "Steve, you know how much of a history buff I am, and with the situation I found myself in….with you, and…" Anna's voice trailed off, her right hand instinctually going to trust her wedding ring on her left hand. "I wouldn't have been able to stop if. You gotta know I wanted to, but with the timeline, and-"

"Jesus, Anna, I'm not mad," Steve said, pulling her to his chest. "I've thought about it a lot, you know? I know how hard that choice was for you. And I know there was nothing you could've done. I know you wanted to. I'm just glad you're okay."

Anna relaxed into his hold. It was a selfish moment of comfort before the storm. She knew there were far more important things to get to. But for just a moment, Anna let herself indulge in a moment of comfort from her friend. The weight of the worlds problems on her shoulders lifted off for the briefest of moments.

"I have to tell you something," Steve finally admitted.

Anna took in a deep breathe, her nostrils filled with the smell of sweat, dirt, and blood from Steve's clothes. "What's up, Steve?"

He tooked torn once more. His blue eyes shifting from Anna's face, to the floor, to her face again and so on. It was clear that whatever he had to say was troubling. With the whole foundation of their organization was about to crumble around them, what could possibly be tormenting him this much?

"You know how Hydra has been using the Winter Soldier?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I've been filled in," Anna said. "I was undercover in Russia enough to know about him. And that he's who was sent to take out Fury."

Steve's hand moved to the back of his neck. He scratched for a moment, before it slid up into his hair and ruffled it for a moment before his arm fell limp against his side. "Do you remember how Bucky died?"

Anna's heart dropped to her toes. It wasn't exactly something she liked to think about. Especially not if she had anything to do with it. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, her face void of any visible emotion.

"We all assumed, from that height, and spe-" he was forced to clear his throats "my point is that Hydra found him first."

"What are you saying?" Anna asked, her voice significantly more vulnerable than it had been in so long.

"He's the Winter Soldier, Anna," he went on. "I saw him for myself. It's him. He just doesn't know he's him. Bucky. They, I don't know, took away all of his memories, but he's Bucky. He's our Bucky."

Anna shook her head, and a step back from Steve. "No, Bucky couldn't have been…"

Bucky could kill, but he wasn't a killer like that. He was not a monster. He wasn't Hydra. He couldn't be. Because that would mean that because they hadn't gone to look for his body, because they assumed he was dead, they let him be taken by the very monsters they swore to annihilate. It was their fault this had happened to Bucky.

"Nat said the Winter Soldier's been killing people for the last fifty years," Steve said. "When I rescued him in Italy, they'd been experimenting on him. He wouldn't talk about it, but Zola had to have been close enough to Erskine's that when that put him under, it had the same effect as the ice had on me. He's strong, and fast, with perfect aim, and a metal arm." Now Steve was just rambling, trying to get her as much information as he knew she needed.

"Fifty years?" Anna asked. "But the train was seventy years ago, Steve. That means, for twenty years, who knows what they put him through. They experimented on him. He probably fought back for twenty years before they brok-" She couldn't finish that statement.

Anna sat down against the damp floor, her back against the wall as she placed her head between her knees. She needed a moment to catch her breath. The cold wall behind her seemed to help ground her a bit, but that didn't help her thoughts from slowing down. Or the feeling of guilt from taking over.

All that there was was speculation and hypothesizing. With very little facts, it left far too much room for the mind to wander. There was so much that could've possibly been done to help him, had they only known he was alive. They should've gone to look. Difficult terrain or not, they owed that to Bucky. But they hadn't, and now he was a mindless Hydra assassin. The unimaginable horrors he'd been threw and forced to do was making Anna sick.

But one thought was stuck in the forefront of her mind. Bucky was alive. He may not know who he was, but he was alive and that meant something. It meant there was hope that they might be able to help him.

Anna took in a deep breathe and wiped her face clear of her tears. She may have done her husband a great injustice, but there was a job to do, and there was hope of saving him. "Come on," Anna said, straightening herself out. "We've got work to do."

They had all moved to the table, and Fury looked a bit better now than he did when they arrived, but he still didn't look all too great. Anna wasn't completely sure he should be up and out of bed. But it wasn't like Fury, of all people, would listen to Anna on this matter when they had so much bigger fish to fry. There was too much at stake to dilly-dally while he recuperate in bed. Yes, perhaps they all could've brought chairs over and sat around him while they discussed their plan, but perhaps he was going mad in bed. Anna knew she would.

First off, Anna and the rest of the group had been introduced to the one new face amongst the SHIELD personnel, Sam Wilson was a retired paratrooper, that apparently used mechanical falcon like wings to literally fly. Hey, more power to him. Plus, they needed all the backup power they could get their hands on. This new guy, Sam, would be a trick up their sleeve.

The group went ahead first to tell them what they knew. In summary, Anna now knew, with previous and new facts, that SHIELD had been infiltrated by Hydra almost straight after the war when Arnon Zola had been recruited by them to work for them, as were many other foreign scientists. That wasn't necessarily new news. Just the part about Zola and Hydra themselves. They went on to say that Sitwell was Hydra, old fact, and that the new helicarriers that were getting ready to launch soon, had been weaponized to take out threats to Hydra several millions at a time under the order of one World Security Council member Alexander Pierce.

Fury just sat there for several minutes staring at a photo of Pierce, after hearing their accounts of what happened. "This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize," he finally said. "He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility." He lazily dropped the photo on the table, letting it slip from his fingers. He leaned forward, looking at them all annoyed. "See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

"We have to stop the launch," Nat said, getting back to work instead of complaining about people.

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore," Fury pointed out. He did open the briefcase next to him though, showing three data chips. So there was, at the very least, some feble plan concocted.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Since we can't ask to stop the launch, we'll have to do it manually," Anna deduced. She's learned enough from watching Tucker work on their Jupiter. She couldn't tell you exactly what he was doing or how to do it, but she did recognize the ship they had inside the flying vehicle itself.

"Exactly," Hill said. "Once the helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites, becoming fully weaponized."

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own," Fury said.

"One or two won't cut it. We need all three carriers for this to work because if even one of those ships remains operational, a whole lot of people are gonna die," Hill said.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA," Fury went on. "We can get past them, insert these server blades and maybe, just maybe we can salvage what's left-"

"We're not salvaging anything," Steve snapped. "Were not just taking down the carriers, Nick. We're taking down SHIELD."

No more SHIELD? Anna's whole life revolved around SHIELD. It was all she knew. It was what she was born into, how she was raised. It was what shaped her parents, her brother, her, and everyone she really considered really her friends and family came from. It was where all her goals and dreams came from. It's how she met her husband. It was the only way she ever really saw how she was going to make a difference in the world. What was Anna without SHIELD After all, most people nicknamed her Little Miss SHIELD.

"SHIELD has nothing to do with this," Fury protested.

"You gave me this mission. This is how it ends," Steve persisted. "SHIELD's been compromised. You said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed," he grumbled.

"How many paid the price before you did?" Steve asked.

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes," he said, thinking that was what this was all about. His eyes were intentionally avoiding Anna.

"Even if you had, would you have told me?"Steve retorted. "Or would you have compartmentalized that too? SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes."

"Steve, come on, you can't hold it against him for not knowing," Anna said.

"SHIELD was founded with good intentions to help people, protect them. But as much as I hate to admit this, SHIELD isn't SHIELD anymore."

"They're right," Hill said.

Fury looked at all of them, hoping someone would back him up on his side, but everybody agreed with Steve. SHIELD wasn't SHIELD anymore, and it had to go. Someday it might be able to come back, to be the SHIELD to protect the people that it was meant to be, but not now. Not yet.

"Don't look at me. I do what they do, just slower, and less blue," Sam said. Anna just rolled her eyes, before watching Fury again.

"Well," Fury started, leaning back in his chair in defeat, "looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain"

* * *

Steve and Anna were headed up to the top platform on the dam. "I don't know how you're so calm," Steve said, holding the door open for her.

"I don't know if I'm calm, necessarily," Anna answered, walking through. "Am I happy he's alive? Yes. I guess I'm just relieved. He may be messed up now, but he's still our Bucky. I may be killing myself inside for what I've let happen, but what good will me outwardly torturing myself do?

"I have to decide to be fine till the end of the day, maybe the week. Make myself smile because we're both alive. And that's my job. Being alive. Then do it again next week. Do it right, or don't do it at all. I owe it to him."

"I guess that's the only way to look at it."

"You wanna know what's really killing me though?" Anna offered. "I would've gone to hell for him. But he would've stayed to burn with me…"

* * *

 **So Anna is reunited with Steve, and now she knows the dirty details about Bucky. Hope it's what you expected.**

 **Thanks to everyone that's giving me good wishes with my health. We have a theory as to what's wrong, and it's gotten a lot better, but it's just frustrating because we're not 100% sure that that's what it is. Yay for being a rebel and not following traditional symptoms lol.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **zikashigaku** _ \- I liked Black Panther. I didn't find it to be the best Marvel movie, but it's definitely worth seeing in theaters. At least you've seen the end credit scenes. ;) My boyfriend thought I was nuts when that came on. I swear. Oh well, he's signed up for all my fanatic love for these characters when he asked me out. (Our 6 month anniversary lands the weekend after the next Avengers movie too so guess what's we're going to be doing for our anniversary? lol) Sorry, didn't mean to go into all that. Anyway, onto the review reply. I hope the reunion was worth it for you. I think you're really going to be into chapter 36 when it's posted. Just saying.

 _ **shizzlethis1**_ \- So there was a bit of time to talk here, and there is still far more for them to discuss, but there is only so much time they have before they have to go into action.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777-**_ Pretty much back to 100% now. Had to go done to part time in my last semester, so now I have to stay another semester, but I'm deciding to look at it as I can work because I really need to buy a car. More money would be nice. I love living at home (great food, shout out to mom!) but I'd like to move out soon. Maybe with the bf (hint hint nudge nudge -...not that he reads this lol). Yeah, I totally freaked on Bucky's scene. All it was was him getting out of a tent for the most part but it's the sheer excitement seeing him come out that makes it so good. I loved when my idea for what happens with the reunion of our lovely couple came to me. I freaked, because you'll see in the following chapter why. Not really a big thing, but it's kinda the same with Bucky's scene in BP. Just seeing someone is so amusing. Anyway, yes, Tucker made it back! And as far as I know, I have no intention of killing him off. That could change, but so far so good lol.


	33. Behind the Trigger

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 33

Behind the Trigger

As complex as the plan was, it was simple in theory. While Hill kept her eyes on all the monitors in the security station inside the Triskelion, Steve and Sam would be trying to replace the chips in the three helicarriers. Natasha and Fury had intercepted the British Council-Woman and disguised Nat for the meeting with the others and Pierce, while Fury would fly in once she has the room secured. Lastly, Anna was to try and take out any resisters that started to take actions once Steve came out into the open.

After retrieving Steve's old WWII uniform from the Smithsonian, the group snuck their way into the control room of the Triskelion. Once inside with the crew tied, Hill set up the system for Steve to make his speech, which was highly ill advised by Hill, but when did he ever really listen to her when it came to these things?

Anna wouldn't take Steve any other way though.

"The microphone is here," Hill told him. "Ready when you are, Captain."

"Thank you," he said. He pressed the button, leaning over onto the consul. He took a deep breathe before finally saying, "Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers.

"You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you.

"They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them.

"I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." Steve lifted his finger off the button and stood back up a bit.

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?" Sam asked.

"Steve's always had a way with words," Jamie said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Except when he's talking to an attractive woman," she teased, sending him a playful wink.

"Oh, haha," Steve said, rolling his eyes. "Okay, here's the plan. Sam and I will take the blades and change them out on the helicarriers," he continued "Fury and Natasha will take care of the data dump. Once that's done, Hill will direct their attacks on themselves. Anna, good luck with the launch pads."

"Thanks," she said, checking her cartridge in her gun. "Just be careful out there, you two. And please, if you can, bring back my husband."

* * *

Once Anna finally made it down to the launch pads, she withdrew her gun and proceeded more cautiously. She didn't know who was out there, how many, or which side they were on. She didn't want to take out anybody she could potentially send up to help her guys, but she couldn't risk any Hydra pilots getting through either.

She was still inside, working her way towards the exit when she saw several pilots geared up and ready to head out to the quinjets. "Freeze!" she called out to them. They turned, and some reached for their guns, but Anna's eyes landed on one Pilot in particular. "Porter?"

"Agent Carr?" the guy in the lead asked.

"Barnes now, actually. You cool, Porter?" she asked, cautiously making her way to them, gun still pointed.

Agent Aaron Porter was a pilot, clearly, that Anna had met years ago. He had been the one to transport her back to the United States after the disaster of Palermo. He took her up to the cockpit with him and talked to her casually to help make her feel more relaxed and comfortable. He knew what had happened, and he knew how young she was. He did everything he could, even going out of his way as to giving her his snack his wife always packed for him.

Porter was good people.

"I heard you were dead," he muttered cautiously.

"Sitwell put Hydra in my squad. O'Hagan, Dadney, and MacFarlane. O'Hagan's in custody. We took out the rest, but they got one of our own too. Plus, got married."

"Congrats," he said, still not trusting her.

"Cap sent me down here to make sure no unauthorized shitbags get on those jets," Anna said. "Are you a shitbag?"

Porter smirked and took the chance. He held up his hand and put his gun back in. The rest of his guys thought he was nuts, but they did so too after he said, "You shitting me? After I shared my food with you? I'm insulted."

Anna gave a small smile back, and though she didn't put her gun away, she did run up to them and join them on the elevator to the launch pad. "Well, your wife's a terrible cook," she joked back. She hit the button to shut them in and to move them up. "Come on, let's get you boys up. We need all the help we can get."

The doors opened. "You heard the lady," Porter said. "All SHIELD pilots scramble! We're the only air support Captain Rogers' got."

Before any of them could get to their jets, with the one exception of the one currently taking off, that very quinjet got shot down. It landed on several orange vested workers. The pilots ducked and moved to take cover and make it to their jets before anything else could happen. Anna, while ducking instinctually, looked around to spot who ever their attacker was. She had to find them and take out the threat.

Another quinjet was taken out before it could even take off. There was so much smoke Anna was having a hard time finding where her pilots had gone, let along where the shooter was. She was starting to get desperate. Huffing frustratedly, she rush into the thick of it at the off chance she'd find her guy. It just made it harder to see. Another explosion. Gunshots. Explosion to her left. Gunshots again.

Finally, Anna found their attacker. He was standing on a prepped quinjet, having just pulled a now dead pilot out of the cockpit. It no longer had the side window, but it was still pilotable. Anna wasn't going to let it be piloted though. Just as the man was about to duck into the cockpit, Anna ran under the wing, twisted her wrist with Jern Slange and managed to twist it around his other angle. With all of her weight, Anna pulled him out and to the ground.

Pissed of, the man growls. His dark brown hair hung over his face, but as he stood to his full height, Anna finally recognized the attacker. She nearly dropped Slange.

Bucky.

Before her stood Bucky.

Alife.

And Hydra.

But he was _alive_.

"Bucky?"

He was her Bucky, but wasn't at the same time. It was clear to see with the way he stalked, the way he moved that he was the same person. They took everything away from him except his hunting skill. That only left a killer, a weapon. But they couldn't take it away for good.

He looked at her with his blue eyes narrowed, black warpaint smudge as if he had racoon eyes. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her weapon, pulling it towards him, causing Anna to lerge forward. Before she could even think about fighting back against her husband, he used her momentum against her, and stepped closer. He grabbed the back of her head, hands slipping behind the bun she had pulled it into to keep out of her face as she fought, and brought her head down to his knee.

Anna cried out as her head was pulled back again, her vision blurring. He certainly was stronger...Though the impact made her vision blurry, it in some sense, snapped her back into reality. This was her husband, but she also couldn't let his bosses win. And that meant fight.

With her head in his hand, he disregarded her weapon, which she hadn't dropped. She was clutching it tighter. Her twisted her wrist just right to shrink and return it back to its original form, and brought it up to smack right into the side of his head. He didn't let go, so she did it again. And again.

He used his free hand to put between Anna and the weapon. And before she could turn her wrist over, and extend the weapon to hit him in the face, he lifted his leg and smashed his foot into Anna's ribcage. There was a disgusting crack as she fell several yards backwards, weapon dropped and forgotten. Anna rolled to her side and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, but again, her body was met with a food.

A heavy boot smashed into her back, and the girl screamed out in agonizing pain. Turning her over, Bucky used his human hand to grab her hair to hold her head steady, and used the metal one to repeatedly punch her in the face. Over, and over again.

To her surprise, Anna's jaw never broke. Somehow between hits, Anna managed to slip out a couple words. "It's…." she said, blood dripping everywhere as she spoke. She wasn't aware of this, but if she had, she wouldn't have known where exactly it was coming from. Whether it be from her mouth, her nose, head, or her eye. "Okay...Do….what you….have to…."

It didn't seem to matter what she said. Bucky just kept hitting her. "It's okay….Bucky."

Frustratedly, her husband cried out and went to hit her again, as if she hadn't been saying anything, but somehow, his eyes landed on the metal chain around her neck. He froze, and stared at it for the briefest of moments.

Anna, knowing she'd have to fight, had taken off her wedding rings and strung them onto the chain of the necklace Steve had given her. She knew it wasn't the smartest decision, but she couldn't bring herself to part with them. And she didn't have any place to put them either. She couldn't go home, she couldn't put them in her locker, or desk.

"Do what you have to do, Bucky," Anna said. "It's okay."

What he had to do, he definitely would. But what he had to do, he had no explanation for. Bucky grabbed the chain, the contents in his hand, and broke the chain, and then with one final hit to the head with his metal fist, caused everything to go black.

* * *

 **So, I've completed writing this book and have started working on the next one, Evermore! There will be 39 Chapters in this book, I believe, so you'll get the new one in May. I hope you guys like the chapter, I'm not too happy with it, to be honest. It just didn't have as much feeling as I was hoping it would. Let me know what you think.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **TheLightningDreamer** _ \- I didn't actually mix it up, but thank you very much for letting me know. I went back and changed it. What I do when I have two stories that cover the same movie, is I'll take the cannon diologe from the first one I did and then change it for the second so I don't actually have to rewrite the exact same thing that they say in the movie twice. A bit lazy of me, but it takes so long to do it the first time that I wanted to save time. Everything Anna says is different than to what Jamie says, but I just missed one of Jamie's names.

 ** _zikashigaku _** \- I hope it lived up to your expectation. I know I'm iffy on it.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777-**_ I'm glad you liked how Anna and Steve were. I debated on how it went and I just saw it going that way the most. Steve is usually logical, so I just thought that was the way he'd go. and the bf started to read it, but he really isn't a reader so I told him he didn't have to. He did borrow Cursed Child from me though because he didn't know there was another book for Harry Potter. lol So I guess that's something!


	34. Get it Done

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 34

Get it Done

It had been two days since everything went down at the Triskelion. Anna had woken up the next day in the hospital with several injuries: a concussion, an orbital fracture (broken eye socket), lacerations, as well as bruises throughout her whole body, broken ribs, and lastly, Anna couldn't move.

There was so much swelling from the kick to the back by Bucky that it was putting so much pressure around her spine that she couldn't move. But they hypothesized that it would return once the swelling went back down.

That, however, wasn't the worst part. Seeing as there was so many explosions going on at the time, it was a given that while anybody was walking around, they could've stepped in any form of broken glass, or metal, or wood for that matter. Apparently, there had been an incredibly small shard of glass that had gotten stuck into the sole of Bucky's boot, that got transferred through Anna's suit, and into her back. It made its way deeper as her back started to swell, and somehow found itself dangerously close to some of the vital nerves necessary for movement of the lower extremities. As the swelling went down, they believed that the glass would indeed press against the nerves and cut them, meaning Anna would be paralyzed for the rest of her live.

It was an extremely dangerous procedure that the doctors at the hospital were not comfortable performing. They didn't dare touch her.

With not much else to do after waking up, Anna primarily laid in bed, and decided to call the people she was close to previously before her time traveling trip to inform them that she wasn't actually dead, which included Tony. (Phil, Anna found, was unreachable and that was very disconcerting.) He was glad she was all right, but he was his sarcastic self, of course. He was making arrangements to go see her, but there was very strict flying restrictions at the moment. Understandably.

What Tony was extremely pissed about, though, was that nobody was even trying to help her, after she informed him of her current medical condition. So what did Tony do, in all his Stark glorious fashion? Tony sent out word to some of the best surgeons in the world and offered their hospitals a $500,000 donation if they would successfully perform the miracle surgery.

Anna had been visited by at least a dozen surgical consults from around the United States. There were probably more coming from around the world, but that, of course, required time to fly out, and Anna wasn't exactly sure how much time she had left before things got irreversible.

So, for the time being, Anna was forced to just watch television. And for the most part, that meant simply the news. She was desperate to see if there was anything on Bucky. Anna had been informed that after the two of them had fought (though she'd hardly call that fighting. It was a lot more of her getting her ass handed to her.), Bucky flew up and met with Steve. The two of them had fought, and after taking down the helicarriers, Steve fell unconscious into the river. Bucky was the only one that could've fixed him out.

But there was no sign of him after that.

Steve was still in the hospital as well, but he would be released soon enough. His injuries had been a lot to handle, but with his healing factor it was really only a couple days he needed to stay before things could continue to heal rapidly one their own. He had gone in to see her one they'd let him get up and move a bit, and all he could do was apologize for everything that happened. She assured him that it was as much her fault as it was his. She though that made him feel better.

" _Today, world leaders are scrambling for answers after the world's most advanced spy agency was crippled by a series of attacks. The President contends this is the biggest intelligence leak in world history. But what's even more disturbing the documents released from SHIELD show clear evidence of human experimentation, stockpiles of WMD, all concealed by a massive cover up. With world security at stake, officials everywhere are calling for SHIELD to turn themselves in. Members of congress are calling for an investigative panel, but it's still unclear who should be held accountable. Many of its leaders have vanished, leaving SHIElD fractured and powerless."_

"There's still no superficial tendon reflex," Mr. Carter, the third year medical student studying under Dr. Benton said as he check the reflexes of her legs. "Anything I can get you, Mrs. Barnes?"

"Could you turn this garbage off?" she asked politely.

Carter chuckled. "Sure," he said as he took the remote and turned it off. "Why don't I turn the radio on for you instead? Maybe there's something more pleasant there."

Carter was all fresh eyes. He hadn't been jaded by the death of patients yet. When he and Anna first started talking, while he worked on her, of course, he felt bad and brought in a radio for her. Band new, top of the line. She had heard rumors that he came from a very wealthy family, but that wasn't any of her business.

The chanel was turned to NPR they found. There was an extremely heated discussion going on between them. On what? SHIELD, of course. What else would anybody be talking about.

" _Another example of this administration's lack of transparency,"_ the man said.

" _You can't seriously be blaming the president for this."_

" _Those who let SHIELD operate without oversight should be held accountable."_

" _If your party held the White House, would you be taking this position?"_

" _If my party held the White House, we wouldn't be in this position."_

"Yeah, okay. No more of that," Carter awkwardly exclaimed as he turned it back off. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Carter," Anna said. "I've heard people badmouth SHIELD my whole life. It's nothing new. People just have to into consideration that their specialty isn't what the specialty of SHIELD. They can't truly understand how it operated because they didn't work for it. I mean, I don't claim to know better than you do at medicine, do I? I just have to take your word for it."

"How unnerving."

The man's deep voice reached their ears as he entered into Anna's room with a file perched in one hand, his eyes never meeting her own as he looked it over and stopped at the bottom of her bed. He was a tall man, with a long skinny face, and peppering dark hair. The way he held himself was with such arrogance that he could've given even Tony a run for his money, something Anna never thought even remotely possible.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Carter asked, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Dr. Stephen Strange," he answered. "I'm going to fix her."

Carter's expression shifted from insulted to shock. Anna, on the other hand, was still a little perturbed. "You sound very sure about that," she said.

"Oh, I am," Strange continued. "I'm the best there is, and if I can't do it, there's no hope for you whatsoever, so why don't we get to it. I'd like that check by tomorrow."

* * *

By the time Tony finally arrived, Dr. Strange had already completely the surgery, the swelling in Anna's back had gone done enough to the point where she now had motor reflexes back into her lower extremities. Just as Dr. Strange had said he'd do, he fixed Anna up with a miracle surgery. She'd still be out of commision for a while, and physical therapy was necessary for her to recover mobility to the fullest, but at least she had hope for the possibility of walking again.

After taking care of herself, Anna could focus on finding her husband.

* * *

 **I know the last two chapters have been relatively short, and I apologize for that, but so is the rest of the series. With the exception of one chapter maybe. But just imagine, soon enough the next (third) installment to this story will begin, and I'm super excited for that. I know you guys will be into it too.**

Thanks go to the following for the reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- I sometimes take the dialog from Jamie's story and use the cannon dialog so I don't have to type it all again. I change what my girls say, but I must've missed one. Thanks for letting me know.

 _ **shizzlethis1**_ \- Who knows? Anna herself probably doesn't know exactly.

 _ **zikashigaku**_ __\- He sort of did with the whole necklace thing, but not enough to actually figure out what's going on. But you'll see more into that in the coming chapters.


	35. Grateful

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 35

Grateful

In physical therapy it's generally recommended that you don't do too much before you're ready as to not hurt yourself further. However, it is also generally instructed to push yourself a little farther than you're comfortable, with the thought in mind that the injured person isn't going to want to go father than the point that it hurts.

Anna was the type of person to want to move things as far along as fast as possible. She'd never go too far, but she'd always push herself beyond anywhere in the general vicinity of comfortable. Anna wanted so desperately for things to be back to normal for her. Not being able to move around like normal was unbearably frustrating.

Thanks to Tony, Anna was now residing in "Avengers Tower." It was the Stark Tower that had been taken over by Loki during the Battle of Manhattan. With the name change, Tony also invited Sam and Steve, as well as Bruce, Natasha and Barton to move in with him. Had Thor been around (which Anna knew he was with Jane at the moment) he would have invited him as well.

Clint was the only one that didn't actually move in. Anna knew he was with Laura and his family. He'd come stop to visit, but his family was kept from the rest of the team. Natasha was the only member of the Avengers that knew about them. That was how he wanted to keep it in order to best protect them.

Laura had called up on Anna to check on her, and even invited her to stay with them for a while. She figured it would be a quieter place for her to relax and heal. It was a sweet offer, but if Anna couldn't physically go out and look for signs of Bucky, Anna was going to do everything she could on the web to help.

Sam and Steve were doing as much as they could to help locate their missing ally.

It was frustrating not being able to do anything more, but because of this, Anna started to realize something extremely important. For so long Anna had thought that she was alone, and that she had no family. She'd been oh so wrong for oh so long.

There was Phil, who wasn't the family he used to be, but Anna knew he'd still always be there if she needed. Tony, of course. There was Steve, Thor, Natasha and Clint. Even Sam now as she got to know him better. And, there was Bucky: her lost husband. There were so many people Anna cared about, that cared for her back. Anna wasn't alone.

Everyone knew Tony wasn't one for anything remotely touchy feely. And though Anna didn't like to make people unnecessarily uncomfortable, she felt this was a necessary confession to him as they ate and watched Star Wars in her quarters one evening.

"Why did you forgive me?" Anna asked.

"Who else am I going to make fun of so easily?" he answered.

Anna just rolled her eyes.

"You know, I don't like the way things ended with us in Malibu, but I wouldn't take going undercover there for anything. Chances are, I wouldn't be here with you if I hadn't taken it. And you're family, Tony. Thank you for everything you've done."

"...You just had to get all sentimental on me, didn't you…"

Anna chuckled. "What can I say? I have my moments."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't change what's happened either…"

* * *

 **Sorry this was a day late, I honestly just forgot to post it yesterday. My bad! Hope you guys like it anyway though. It's short, of course, but it's also just a filler.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777-**_ I'm glad it doesn't effect the experience.

 _ **zikashigaku** _ \- I'm excited for the in Infinity Wars as well! And Yeah he is.


	36. She Used to be Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 36

She Used to be Mine

Having the ability to walk taken away and then bestowed upon her again made Anna realize that her mobility wasn't something to be taken for granted. Instead of taking a taxi or having Tony's car service being her back to the tower from her physical therapy appointment, Anna took her time and walked back to the Tower. She didn't want to take walking for granted again.

Typically, Anna had her appointments as late in the evening as she could get them. That way, as she walked home, there were less people on the street. She wouldn't have to worry about someone bumping into her as much. Plus, she found that it was just so peaceful to walk on her own.

It was nice to have just a fraction of a moment to herself.

* * *

Of all the dumb things Bucky could be doing, this was one of the dumbest.

But there was something about her that he couldn't just let left unsupervised.

The way that she had reacted to him when she was trying to stop him not so long ago was so new to him. Sure, the Captain kept saying he knew him, and that he could finish his job if he needed, but this girl, practically still a child, had said it was okay. Like she wasn't even upset about the fact that he was going to kill her.

She wore that necklace too. At the time, he knew something about it was familiar, even though the feeling of familiarity was tragically unfamiliar to him. That was the reason why he stole the necklace, and the ring. It wasn't until much later when he was staying in some extremely run down motel with no security cameras somewhere in Alexandria that he opened the locket to find the photos of someone greatly resembling himself, and her. With the destible wedding rings one the very same chain, what else was Bucky lead to believe that he had somehow married her?

Since the Captain new him, he decided to go to the museum to find out more. Which, of course, was where he found out his past. The whole thing. Everything from fighting in World War II, to "dying" while in service. The only thing missing was her.

There was absolutely no information anywhere in that museum, or any of the others (because the second he found out she wasn't anywhere in that exhibit, he wanted to be thorough and check every building of the Smithsonian) for that matter. There was no record of her there. So why was there this feeling of knowing her so deeply?

It bothered him. He knew the gist of the relationship with the Captain, but this girl, this pretty little girl with big eyes and a frustrating smirk was a mystery. There was something about her that, despite every instinct (except one) within his highly trained being that needed to be there, to follow her and figure out the hold she had over him.

That was how he found himself following her back from her physical therapy appointment that evening. He found it incredibly stupid that she was walking about so freely. There was so much that could go wrong, especially with so many Hydra goons that were still out and about, freely roaming and wanting to continue the mission.

But he wasn't there to protect her. No, that wasn't it. Bucky was just there to solve the mystery. In theory, the longer he remained out of cryo, his memories would start to come back on their own. And though he wasn't completely sure who she was, he did know he knew her. And the more he watched her, the more he felt like he was about to discover something remarkable.

The discovery that he wanted did not, however, involve the girl getting kidnapped. As he followed a block behind, before he could do anything too remarkable, a van pulled up next to her as she waited to cross the street. It was just like a typical planned kidnapping scene. They opened the door, two guys jumped out and grabbed her. They pulled her in and in a matter of thirty seconds, they were gone. Had she been in a better physical state, the chances of her getting taken were slim to none.

Whoever this was knew exactly the state the girl was in and was taking it to their advantage. And since Bucky was laying low, it wasn't like he could just run right up to the van and pull it to a stop, which he could physically do, but that would draw far too much attention. He'd hardly have enough time to run off and secure a safe location where there was no possibility of being discovered. There were far too many cameras in New York City.

He was simply left to tail them and wait for the opportune moment.

* * *

It shouldn't have been surprising that enemies she's made through her lifelong career as a spy that they would, upon the leak of her true identity, go after her for revenge. What was most surprising to Anna though, wasn't who had taken her, it was who actually turned up for the spectacle.

In good ol' evil villain fashion, the head honcho (or close enough) turned up to give a personal speech as to what their grand scheme was. It was incredibly stupid, of course. But it was prefered so she could figure out a plan to escape. After having been beaten by Vladimir for quite some time, Yassa came out to finally address Anna on why the Bratva had taken her - though it wasn't hard to guess.

Yassa didn't look much different than he had the last time she'd seen him. He was still young, he was still pretty. Pretty, not handsome. It was an effect of his modeling life, and never having to do anything physical with his life.

He looked utterly broken and furious at her. Anna couldn't exactly blame him. He'd betrayed by the one person he "claimed" to truly love. He gave away Bratva secrets because he had trusted her.

"I do not understand…" he said, his back to her.

There wasn't much to understand. It was pretty straight forward. "Your problem is that you see, Yassa, but you don't observe. The signs might have been there the whole time, but you're too worried about finding someone that made you feel better about all the stuff you let happen so you can have the lifestyle you want; to please your dad."

"I trusted you! How could you do that to me? I loved you."

"Your trust was misplaced," Anna said. "I'm a soldier, and that means it doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as the job gets done."

"What? Do you think you' are some hero? Like your Avengers?"

"I may be on the side of the angels, but don't mistake me for one. I'm not. Yassa, all hearts break. You just need to move forward and forget."

I do not understand. You were sweet, and kind, and smart. You were so warm. How could all that be fake?"

"Maybe it wasn't fake, but I knew what you needed and so that's what I became. It's the job; what we do. The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was making people think he didn't exist."

"Well, now the devil is going back to hell," he said. Finally, he stepped back, indicating that the conversation was over.

* * *

It wasn't a large compound, but it did have a lot of winding hallways. Hallways that connects to small offices. And on one full side of the building was the open wearhouse where they were keeping the girl suspended in the air with her hands chained together, handing down from the ceiling connected to one of the many rafters.  
He had made his way through the halls, up to the rafters and watched as the girl was tortured. She wasn't killed though, so there was no need to intervention on his part yet. It wasn't pleasant watching her like that, but people were tortured all the time. He'd done it more times than he could count. It was just a fact of life.  
At least, in his life.  
Just like, as he heard from the conversation that went between the Russian and the American, it was for the girl.  
But what he didn't like to hear was when the large Vladimir hunchman that the small Russian called back in to finish the job. As he started to continue on with the torture, prolonging the pain, Bucky realized that the girl had no escape plan. He had seen her calculating, but with the physical condition she was currently in, she wasn't able to do what she normally could.  
The screams of pain she was letting out weren't just because of the pain: she was scared of dying.

* * *

 _He was running. There was a feeling of utter urgency, but as to why he wasn't exactly sure at that moment. It wasn't until his eyes landed on the two figures through the wintered woods._

 _There was a male straddling the other figure, hand around their neck. The man themself really wasn't too important. The action they were doing was, but whoever they were didn't matter to him._

 _It was the fact that they were trying to kill the young, brunette girl under him. Her eyes started to drift shut, her hold on his hands started to go limp. She was dying._

 _Rage swept over him, but that wasn't the only emotion. Fear. Complete and utter fear. Not because he was afraid that he would be next, but of losing that young girl. So he did the only thing he could think of. Bucky shot the guy, saving the life of the brunette._

 _With the sudden loss of breaksure on her neck, an abundance of air for her lungs caused her throat to burn, and that made her cough. She rolled her to side as she started to back up a lung. Before she was able to regain composure, Bucky dropped down next to her and pulled her into his arms._

 _The feeling of relief, and even comfort, despite her fighting his hold. He was just so…happy, she was alive._

 _"Anna, Anna, it's okay!"_

 _Her throat was hoarse, and her voice raw. She croaked as she said, "B-Bucky?"_

 _"It's okay, I'm right here," he said, picking her up off the ground. "I've got you. You're safe."_

* * *

Torture was always a hazard of the job. It was an ever present risk. Anna had been through her fair share of it already, and the tricks Vlad had up his sleeves were nothing she hadn't been through already. That didn't, however, mean it felt any more tolerable than it ever had been.

The screaming was never intended to slip, but once the torture began, Anna had the hardest time controlling that. At least she didn't have to stop herself from giving away information. She could do that, but it took far more restraint. All that was needed here was to make her feel pain, and to kill her, which was going superbly by the way she was starting to bleed out all over the concrete floor, the barely audible sound of her blood drip, drip, dripping into the puddle below her.

Having to confront death was also not a new occurrence, but right now, she really didn't see a way out of it this time. She couldn't pull herself up, she couldn't dislocate her thumbs, or use her own blood to use as lubricant to slip out of the cuff. She couldn't fight, she couldn't do anything other than scream and hope for the best.

For once, hope didn't leave her hanging.  
Right there to save her, like so many times before, was Bucky. Where exactly he had come from, she didn't know. She didn't even know exactly what he had done to Vladimir, but all she knew was that he stopped, and Bucky was pulling her down. Her arms cracked, and were incredibly stiff as he did so, but it felt so good to be able to rest them.

But Anna was more focused on the fact that her husband was standing in front of her.

"Bucky?"

He just looked at her for a moment before he picked her back up. He could tell by how much blood she was losing that she needed to get out of there now. She wouldn't be able to do it herself.

There was no indicator that he knew she was his wife, but there had to be some recognition that there was a connection. Otherwise he wouldn't be there. Anna cautiously reached up and placed her hand on his cheek to turn him to look at her. He tensed more, but did look down at her.

Just the tenderness of the touch was enough to genuinely frighten him. Bucky didn't like that vulnerable feeling. It made his stomach feel odd, as if he were about to be sick. But for some reason, looking away didn't really see like a possibility.

* * *

 _Bucky was feeling that same fear. But for another reason. He was walking away from the very brunette, a large bag slung over his shoulder. He was headed towards a boat, and ne never dreaded heading to a destination as much as he was right then._

 _But then she called out to him._

 _"Bucky!"_

 _He turned around, and just as he did, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself flush against his chest. Her rosy lips met his firmly, and this took him by surprise. But regaining his mind was very simply. The kiss felt incredible. It was comforting, and he could remember wishing that this was something he wanted to come back to. This feeling, this comfort, and hope, the prospective with this girl. He wanted this girl._

 _Bucky dropped his bag and instantly wrapped his arms around her small frame. He wasn't just holding her, he was clinging to her. His fists clenched the fabric of her dress on her back. Like if he held on, she'd never be able to leave him. So he wouldn't be able to leave the safety of his home. And he wasn't just talking about New York City._

 _When the kiss ended, Bucky couldn't bring himself to let her go. He buried his face into her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her. She wanted to be able to remember this moment. He wouldn't let it go._

 _"Thank you," Bucky said, his lips brushing against the skin of her neck. He could feel her shiver under him._

 _Her response was a tighter grasp. He knew he sounded weak, but he didn't care. This was exactly what he needed. How she knew it, he didn't know, but it made him want to stay there with her all the more. He wanted her. He wanted the chance to see where this went._

* * *

He never had to answer her question, for the girl fell unconscious from loss of blood. Her hand fell from his cheek. Bucky heard someone yell to get a gurney as he drew closer to the hospital, but once she was on one, he left her.. All he could think was that he was glad she was safe, and: _I'm better off alone._

* * *

 **So, just happened to forget to post again...My bad.**

Thanks for the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- This one was definitely longer!

 _ **zikashigaku**_ \- Yes, Anna will definitely get to interact with Peter at some point. I have an idea in my head for it too. Just thought of it while I was writing this reply! So I thank you for my inspiration.


	37. Debt

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 37

Debt

Anna needed a break. There was far too much on her mind that she really needed a break from it all. A trip to England to retrieve her storied personal items that she had handed off to Agent Peggy Carter was her way to get that time away from home that she so desperately needed.

After the kidnaping, and the rescue from the unknown savior, Anna really needed to reevaluate things. She had seen Bucky, but passed out and woke up in a hospital with nobody giving any detail on how she had gotten there. Chances are she had lost so much blood that she had imagined the whole thing.

When Anna had mentioned what she had hallucinated to Steve, he jumped right into action and asked her for every detail he could get out of her, which wasn't much. After all, she didn't believe that it had happened to begin with. She was still convinced that the whole thing had been one big dream that came from her nightmares, and loss of blood.

Anna couldn't blame him for the way he was reacting, but right now, it was just too much for her to deal with. Of course she wanted Bucky back, but it was clear he didn't want to be found right now. And if Bucky didn't want to be found, they weren't going to find him. It wasn't like they had the resources of SHIELD anymore. Tony had a lot, but this was Bucky.

Maybe he needed some time to remember things on his own. Pressuring him was only going to make him retreat faster. He needed to remember, and then they could go find him. He'd be ready to be welcomed back into their misfit family with open arms. All they could do was be as supportive as possible, but there was only so much you could do for someone that didn't want help.

Anna wasn't going to stop Steve and Sam from looking for Bucky, but right now she needed to focus on healing, and then she could figure out what else she needed to do. She was putting off thinking about SHIELD anymore, because if she thought about it, she'd have an anxiety attack on what she was going to do with her future. After all, SHIELD had been her everything for her whole life.

But today wasn't the day to contemplate the rest of her life. Today was a day to address the past.

Peggy Carter was not in a state that Anna had expected to find the woman in. Peggy obviously had aged quite a bit, and she was no longer the spry, beautiful spunky woman that could outshoot almost anybody they met. Peggy was bedridden, and her mind going on her. The alzheimer's drastically affecting her and her way of life. She's be lucid one moment, and a minute later she'd forget everything that had been said in the conversation she was having.

Anna had gone to her, and at first, Peggy had been confused. She sat up as much as she could in her fluffy bed. Anna smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her boney hand as she greeted her old friend.

"Peggy."

"Anna Barnes, I never thought I'd see the day…"

Anna chuckled. "I know, odd situation. But I was telling the truth. I didn't lie."

"I see that. You haven't aged a bit…"

"And you've aged extremely well. I wasn't aware you could be so beautiful and youthful looking at such an don't look a say over sixty."

"You've always been very poor at flattery," Peggy laughed. "I suppose you've come for your things."

"I have, and to talk to you. I've missed you. And I own a great deal to you."

"I've watched you over the years," Peggy said. "You've grown so much…"

"I am the person I am today because of your influence, Peg."

"Thank you," she said. "You've been a good friend. Even if it has been such a long time."

"I know. I'm sorry," Anna said.

"Now, your things are in that closet, dear," Peggy said, nodding to the closet across the room from the bed.

Anna got up and retrieved her trunk from the closet. From the weight of it, it still had all of her things, so she felt no need to check it right then. Right now, talking to Peggy while she still could was far more important.

"Tell me, do you miss it?"

"The forties? I guess," Anna said. "I miss how all of us were together. Not the war, of course, but just the people."

"I understand that," Peggy agreed. "Most of us are all gone now. Our friends."

"Being alone is never ideal," Anna said. "I don't know how you've done so well. Family, I suppose, and other friends. I have to remind myself that your life didn't stop when I left."

"No," Peggy said. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I should let you rest. I'll talk to you more soon, alright?" Anna said, getting off the bed.

"Alright," Peggy said. "Be well, dear."

Anna got up and left with her trunk. Once in the hallway, she sat on it and sighed. That was the fourth time she had to go through that with her. It took a while to get her to reveal where the trunk was as she kept forgetting that she had been talking to Anna, and that Anna had actually been there. Anna didn't mine. She was patient with her, but it was still hard to see her friend like that.

* * *

 **Look, I remembered to post today! lol Again, another short chapter, but I'm just trying to wrap up some loose ends before the next section starts. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

Thanks to the following for their review on the previous chapter:

 _ **Thunderstrike16** _ \- It is! But whether or not he actually wants to do something about it once he remembers is a whole other stories.

 _ **zikashigaku** _ \- I had so much fun writing that chapter, that's for sure. I loved going back to writing with Bucky being the main center of it all.

 **abstract0118** \- No problem what so ever! I know how it is. I've been swamped. Sick, one more week of classes left and then finals, applying for a new job (fingers crossed).

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- I know. It was so exciting and fun to write for Bucky again. I used to find it so hard to write him, but now it's just so fun. I was going to go see it on Sunday with my boyfriend, but he thought I said Saturday, and he has a tournament to go to on Sunday, so now we're trying to figure out when we can go. I have to work Saturday, but not til 3 so hopefully I can go to the 11 'o clock showing. Friday he doesn't get home until 6:15 from work so I didn't want him to feel too tired to go. My mom and uncle want to go see it tomorrow, but I'd feel really had going to see it without him first. :'( But I reeeeaaally want to see it.


	38. Opportunities Arise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, We'll Meet Again, or I'll be Seeing You. I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 38

Opportunities Arise

" _We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through, just like you always do. Til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away._

" _So will you please say hello to the folds that I know tell them I won't be long. They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go I was singing this song._

" _We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through, just like you always do. Til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away._

" _So will you please say hello to the folds that I know tell them I won't be long. They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go I was singing this song._

" _We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when. But I know we'll me again some sunny day!"_

Anna had always been partial to older music. It was primarily due to Phil ingraining it into her, but having spend so much time in the past helped instil it even more. That was, as she did her exercises from physical therapy that they instructed her to keep dong after she finished her sessions, as well as more of what she used to do to keep herself in shape, what she was listening to. Vera Lynn's voice sang out in her small quarters at Avengers Tower, as W _e'll Meet Again_ played.

Anna didn't have control of everything in her life at the moment, but she was getting a little bit back. She wasn't back to her peak condition, but she was getting there. Months of very hard work and healing finally gave Anna a very tiny sense of control. And just in time for Steve's birthday, and almost Anna's as well. Anna was going to be turning twenty, technically if one was to go by her birth date. But if you went biologically with the years she spent in the past, she'd be twenty-two.

The song ended and changed to Rosemary Clooney, George Clooney's aunt, singing _I'll Be Seeing You_. Anna didn't skip a beat as she continued to do her exercises.

" _I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places that this hear of mine embraces all day through. In that small cafe. The park across the way. The children's carousel, the chestnut trees, the wishing well._

" _I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day. In everything that's light and gay. I'll always think of you that way. I'll find you in the morning sun and when the night is new. I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you._

" _I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day. In everything that's light an-"_

There was a knock on Anna's door, and she sat up to pause her music. Once she had done so, she made her way to the door, wiping the sweat off of her forehead with her jacket sleeve. She opened the door and smiles gently when she saw who was standing on the other side.

"Sam, what a surprise," she greeted.

"Hey, Anna, how's it going?" Sam greeted back just as friendly.

Anna and Sam hadn't gotten to know each other all too well. Him and Steve were touch and go with their mission to find Bucky, as well as their goal to help shut down the remaining Hydra facilities that were still operating globally. But she'd talked to him a little bit. He was a nice guy. Funny, and supportive. He was a good companion for Steve: alike in many ways. He needed that. Especially now.

Steve and Anna had distanced themselves a bit. There was nothing going on exactly, neither of them had done anything to anger the other, but there was a need for some space apart. Steve was desperate to keep working to find Bucky. Anna wanted that too, but as stated she needed to focus on getting herself better first before she could do anything. And really, Anna was having a bit more of an identity crisis.

Sure, Steve was apart of SHIELD, but primarily because Peggy had helped build it up. He was there because it gave him a sense of purpose. But for Anna? SHIELD had always been her purpose. She was born for SHIELD. Without it, Steve could move on and do something else, but Anna? Anna was lost. Anna could make her purpose the same as Steve: Find Bucky. But she had always dreamed of so much more for the world. Not being in the public eyes like he was with the Avengers. There were so many other things that were possible with SHIELD.

But SHIELD was gone. And so was Anna's means of making a difference.

"Oh, you know, not too bad," Anna answered. "What can I do for you?"

"There was a drop off at the front desk for you," Sam said, holding out the manila folder that he held in his hands. "Thought I'd save you a trip."

Anna smiled and took it from him. All that was written on the front of the envelope was her name in scratchy handwriting. No return address. No sender. Just her name. It was curious, and though Anna wanted to be extremely cautious about it (seeing as Yassa was still out there and she didn't know if he knew she was still alive or not), she wasn't going to look too deeply into it.

"Thanks, Sam. I appreciate it!"

"No problem, I'll see you around," Sam said, and with that, their conversation was over.

After closing the door and heading to her bed, Anna slowly opened the envelope. It wasn't boobie-trapped, and there was no white powder inside, so things were looking up from there. There were only two things inside the envelope: a lanyard that included all the information from SHIELD with an added update on her last name, and a note.

"Ask for Koenig and the new Director. Tell them Nick sent you." There was also a location, but other than that, there was no other information provided. It was clear that it was sent by Nick Fury, her former boss. Why he was sending it to her, she didn't know. SHIELD was no longer, right? There wasn't a new Director…

Unless someone was keeping it going in secret, and Fury, knowing Anna more than she ever assumed he knew (which was unnerving), knew she needed a purpose and was providing Anna with another change, a new path for her to go down.

So there was a chance for Anna to do more again under SHIELD, however they were doing things. But was it really the best idea? Anna had been to hell so many times that she should've had a timeshare, but it was home for her. It was really all she knew. But that was sad. Someone can't know only pain and lies.

But it wasn't all bad either. Anna had saved lives, made a difference. But she had also done bad things...But wasn't that something someone in any government agency such as SHIELD had to do? The CIA, FBI, anything like that had agents that probably went through things like Anna (though probably not too close to her situation as she grew up in it, and even went back in time and got married to someone that was experimented on and became the world's best assassin…)

It was a lot to process. It was to decide on.

Anna honestly didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **Ooooooh, the future for Anna hangs in the balance. What is she going to do? Go back to SHIELD? Stay with the Avengers? Or do something else entirely? Find out nixt time on Dragon Ball Z- Oh wait, wrong thingy. Lol**

 **I'm kinda tempted to make a group chat thing on facebook, or some other app to talk about the movies/shows if people are interested. If not, obviously disregard this. But if you'd be interested, I think it'd be really cool. I don't have too many people to geek out about this stuff to so it would be really nice to have. If you're interested, let me know and I'll see what I can do (especially if you want to try and keep it so you still have anonymity).**

Thanks to the following for their reviews on the previous chapters:

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777 -**_ Yeah, my grandmother does too. She doesn't remember me at all anymore, and she doesn't my mother either. It seems cruel to not go and see her anymore, but she doesn't remember us, and it only confuses her more when we do. It's very hard to handle, and so emotional. Nobody should have to lose themselves like that.

 _ **zikashigaku** _ \- Let me know what you thought of the movie, either here or in a private message, I'd love to talk to you about it! I'm also talking to Jedi about it too!


	39. Back at it Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, I just own Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 39

Back at it Again

It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either.

To avoid her birthday, Anna finally decided that she was going to go down to the address Fury had given her to check out exactly what this new SHIELD was. She hadn't made a decision yes. It had been more than a week since the opportunity presented itself to her. Eleven days, actually. Eleven days that she was torturing herself with the possibilities that she had. Options was usually limited for her. She never had a choice like this before.

People didn't normally ask Anna what she wanted. Not when it came to work related things. She always just did what she had to. But she deserved to choose now. She had an idea of what she might want to do, and she was there to propose it. But if it was shot down by this new Director, Anna probably wouldn't stay. She had a world of possibilities that she wasn't going to take for granted.

SHIELD had been her life, but it didn't have to be anymore. She was finally open to that. It had never been comprehendable to her before the fall of the agency. But if it was time for that chapter of her life to be over, she'd turn the page and start writing the next. She wouldn't be heartbroken. Not like she would've been a year ago (in present day time).

The building, Anna recalled, was an old SSR facility. It was a little run down, not as high tech as the Triskelion or the Hub, but it was rather honey with its brick walls and non-fluorescent lighting. She casually walked around, checking out the place. It was a bit darker than Anna would have thought, and it took a little while for her eyes to adjust to the change from outdoors, but it was a very different, welcomed change of paces from the modern, sleek old SHIELD feeling. It had personality.

There were people walking around working, and she received a couple odd looks primarily because she was an unknown face. There didn't appear to be too many people so chances are you knew at least the faces that were around day to day. A newcomer was something to take note in.

Eventually, Anna made it to a back room with couches and a kitchenette. It was so comfortable looking. Worn leather couch, mismatched pieces of furniture, a couple people sitting around talking as the end of the day drew near. Anna didn't recognize anybody, but she didn't want to keep looking around for someone she had never met before any longer. Asking someone to help was really her only option.

A very short, round man stood up from one of the couches, looked at Anna sternly, and marched up to her. He was older than she, and she could tell by just the way he walked he never did anything without a purpose, and held himself with authority. Maybe he was the new Director.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded.

Anna thought that seemed pretty obvious, but then again, she was an unknown face in these parts now. Anna held out her lanyard to show that she had authorization to be there. She didn't like to be questioned like she was the bad guy. Colonel Phillips had given her enough of that for one lifetime.

"I'm supposed to ask for Agent Koenig, to see the Director," Anna said, as he grabbed the lanyard to see what her name was and if it was really authentic. "Nick sent me."

That seemed to catch his attention. "Nick, you said?"

"Yeah," Anna said.

"I'm Agent Koenig," he said. "And if Nick sent you, you are always welcome here. Please follow me."

That seemed to do that trick, Anna thought as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. She followed after the short man, towering over him which was a new sensation for her. She never was the tall one. Anna also, as they moved, ignored the looks and whispers from the other people occupying the room.

Koenig lead her up the stairs that were on the far side of the room, and knocked before entering with her. Once inside, Anna froze. Sitting on the other side of a wooden desk on the left side of the room was a familiar balding man.

"There is an Anna Barnes here to see you, Sir."

"Anna," he said, getting up from his chair with wide eyes never leaving her form.

"Phil," Anna replied back.

Anna had tried getting into contact with Phil, and anybody that was associated with his little traveling team after the fall of SHIELD just to see if he was alright. She never got in touch with him though. She assumed he was either dead of in hiding from the government. Now, she concluded, that it was the latter. Phil was alive, and he was keeping SHIELD alive too. At least he was alive and well, and taking up a new hobby, it seemed by the look of what he was sketching on a notepad on his desk.

"Thank you, Koenig," Phil said, taking off his glasses and folding them into his breast pocket. "Can we have a moment alone."

"As you request, Sir." With that, Koenig was gone.

Phil walked around his desk and made his way to Anna. He offered a hug, which had always been a little off before his apparent death, but even when they had it felt more natural than the stiff "action" that they proceeded to do. He motioned for her to sit down on the sofa in his office while he sat down in a chair."I thought you were dead," he muttered. "There were reports that your squad went missing."

"We did," Anna said. "Fury didn't fill you in? Give you the report?"

"There's a lot Fury gave me after he left," Phil answered.

"Well, it's a bit hard to believe," Anna said. "I don't know if you want me to get into it, or if you'd rather read it for yourself." Phil was tense. She had thought things were getting better between then, but this was still awkward. Maybe they still needed to work on some things.

"I'd rather hear it from you," he admitted.

Hearing him say that made her feel a little better. Perhaps the shock of seeing her alive was just so much for him that it was making him off. That, or the stress of organizing all this. It definitely wasn't a job she'd want for herself, that's for sure. How Fury did it, she would never know. She didn't necessarily care to. It would probably give her nightmares.

"But first, you look well," he said. "And older."

Anna laughed. "I've gotten that a lot lately," she said. "It's because I am. Biologically, I'm twenty-two, Phil. But I'll get into that. Just let me start at the beginning."

And so Anna went on. The story in her head sounded preposterous. Out Loud it sounded down right grounds to be committed to an institution for mental problems. But she went on anyway from the very beginning Hill putting her undercover in the squad, to the time travel, the marriage, coming back, almost becoming paralyzed by her husband, and finally, to Fury's letter to her for this very place.

It took him a bit to process it all, but Anna assured him that it was all given to Fury, and he said that he knew exactly where to find it so she needn't go any further into it. But he was stuck on the fact that Anna was no longer Agent Carr, she was Agent Barnes.

"Bucky Barnes…" Phil muttered.

"Yeah…"

"So, what about you? What happened with you?"

It was Phil's turn to go into depth about the events that happened before and after the Hydra uprising. He had been trying to find out who a leak was (the Clairvoyant apparently) when eventually they found out it was Agent Garrett, and Ward ("No! Not Garret! You can't be serious! What a [Insert very inappropriate remarks here]"). That Ward had dropped Fitz and Simmons into the ocean, and Fitz ended up getting brain damaged. He was still working there, but nobody thought he'd ever be who he was before. Simmons, unbeknownst to Fitz, was now undercover at a Hydra facility. Skye was still working there, and Ward was in captivity, while Garrett was dead ("Seriously? You blew him up? Damn Phil. I would've done far worse.").

"So, were you just coming in to catch me up, or…" Phil brought up.

"Actually, I was thinking about, possibly, coming back?" Anna offered. "There are things I found out in the past that I want to follow up on. I mean, have you ever heard of something called Blue Angels?"

Phil froze. "Where did you hear that?"

"Someone we got with the SSR a long time ago," Anna said. "Why, does that mean something to you?"

Phil was trying to keep himself composed, but it was clear to at least Anna, that he was visibly shaken. "No, it doesn't, but i'd like to hear what you found."

"Nothing really, that's why I wanted to know if you had anything," she said. "Sounds to me like aliens from the way he spoke, but who knows. He was battier than Loki."

"I don't have anything," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was starting to sweat.

He may not know anything, but he definitely knew something. Anna knew Phil better than that. And he normally was a far better liar than he was being. Whatever this was, it had to be very important, very traumatic and terrifying for him.

"Phil, you've been more of a father to me that my actual dad was. You were always there for me when nobody else in my family was. You were kind, and stern, and such a geek. You were a hero. Still are, really. And you're everything I strive to be. I'll never amount to your worth, but I'll try. I knew you'd want me to be the best I could be. So when I say this, bear with me because you know I know you. I know something is wrong. Talk to me."

Phil seemed to consider it for quite a while before he got up and walked to his desk. He grabbed the notepad and came back. It took even longer for him to figure out how he was going to tell her what he was about it.

"What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential. The only people that know are you, me, and May," Phil said.

"Alright," Anna said. "You can trust me with anything, you know that."

"I didn't want to tell you because you've been through so much already, but I can't keep this from you. That day on the Helicarrier, with Loki and you, I died. Not just for a couple seconds. I was dead for months. They used Alien DNA to bring me back. Garrett took whatever they gave me too, and he went insane. He wouldn't stop drawing these." He held up the notebook. "And now I can't stop either. We're trying to figure out what they mean, but we haven't had any leads."

"So bringing this up is kind important," Anna said.

"Extremely."

. "Why don't you let me look into this more?" Anna said. "I'll go out and work on it, maybe see if Thor will let me go and do some research on Asgard. I feel like Odin might owe me that."

"You'd do that?" Phil asked.

"Of course I would," she said. "This is important. If aliens have been here before, and we don't know the details, we need to dig further, especially if it's inside you too. I'll go see if I can find any records. It wouldn't be frost giant, I don't think, so...You know what? Just let me do it and I'll bring back my findings, alright?"

"Deal," he said. "It's good to have you back, Anna."

"It's good to be back."

* * *

 **You're getting the chapter a day early because of how much stuff I've gotta do tomorrow. Hope you're happy about that! lol**

 **So, this is technically the last chapter for this story. Next week I'm going to post a small sneak peak for what's going to be in the Evermore series, as well as the first chapter for Evermore. But this is a wrap for Candle in the Dark. I hope you've enjoyed the ride, and that you're looking forward to the next installment, I know I am. I hope to see you all there!**

 **ALSO! If anybody is interested, I've created a discord group to discuss everything MCU related, plus sections to talk about anything you might want to know for my MCU stories. If you're interested, just send me your code, or go on my profile. I put up a link on there. Whether or not FF decides to actually work and show it though is another story.**

Thanks to the following readers for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **zikashigaku-**_ I agree. I loved it. I went and saw it twice, and that's only so far...lol Yeah, Anna's trying to find her place in the world again, and this is the perfect time to see if she likes to stick with the Avengers, or if she wants to go back to SHIELD. She's not going to be making any definitive decisions yet.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- I prefer writing it anyway. I'm in a couple groups too, but none I'm really that active in because they're so big. It's so hard to get relationships going, you know? I'd like to make connections to the people that are reading my story and I just hope this is a better way of doing so. On your review: I really really tried with Anna's thoughts in this chapter too. To show that she didn't actually know where was was going anymore was very important. Sometimes I'm not always so good at doings so, but sometimes that's simply because I'm in a writing funk and I want to just move on.

 _ **BitterSweet256**_ \- I will absolutely keep going! I'm glad you're enjoying it!


	40. Evermore Sneak Peak

Evermore Sneak Peak

* * *

For some reason, Thor was completely fascinated with how fat bees were, and how their tiny wings managed to carry their fat bodies.

* * *

 _I have a feeling I'm going to regret this,_ Anna thought as she moved towards the entrance of the alley. _Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Barnes. You're gonna end up with a black eye or something for this…_

* * *

For once, it wasn't a massive pain behind her eyes, or on the back of her skull that Anna woke up to after having gotten knocked out.

* * *

 _Well, at least I'm not the only one addressing that it's a talking raccoon._

* * *

 **Don't forget to go on over to Evermore to see how Anna's story continues! I'm currently having issues posting the new story (the code to make sure I'm not a robot won't show up or play so we'll see how long it takes.)**


End file.
